Love, Life, and Betrayal
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: Betrayed by the people he has sworn to protect, Naruto leaves to begin a new life for himself. But it isn't all sunshine and flowers. But love has a way of changing things, even if no one else agrees. yaoi.
1. the begining

HI! I'm back and better than ever! Hopefully…..

Anyway, here I am with a new story. I'm attempting to get back into the swing of things with my old stories, but no guarantee I'll get to them any time soon. It's hard to continue them when I lost all my notes on the stories years ago and can't for the life of me remember where I was going with them. I will try to for all the people who have followed them since the beginning and the new people who would like me to update them. I promise. No guarantee when, but I will.

Anyway, here is a new story that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. A word of WARNING! This story will contain boy on boy action, as well as rape. If you don't want to read the male loving, go somewhere else. Don't read and then complain about it. It's my story, I can do what I want with it. If the rape bothers you, but not the boy action, skip those parts and keep reading! Anyway, this is a long enough A/N. enjoy and like usual, I own nothing but what I make up.

Shinigami-chan

Love, Life, and Betrayal

Prologue

OOOOOOOO

"Get back here, you little monster!"

The teen glanced behind him as he continued to run, before turning his head forward and pushed himself harder to get away for the mob that was chasing him. It was in vain though, as a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him backwards so that he slammed painfully into the ground.

Looking up at the ring of people surrounding him, he looked for any sing that they weren't about to beat him again, but found nothing but cruelty and anger on every face. As the first kicks and punches flew, he curled up in a tiny ball and tried to cover his head with his arms. At fourteen he should have been able to defend himself more. He was a genin, he should be able to defend himself against civilians.

As the blows rained down, his awareness faded back to where it all started.

OOOOOOOO

Flashback

OOOOOOOO

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when are you going to teach me a really cool move like you did with Sasuke?" Naruto whined as he bounced around his jounin teacher as his two teammates rolled their eyes at his childish display.

"Naruto, you know that he taught Sasuke-kun the chidori because he needs an edge against Orichmaru!!" Sakura yelled as she bashed Naruto upside the head to get him to shut up. Swiping her pink hair behind her ear, she gazed lovingly at the last Uchia as he sneered at the expression of adoration on her face.

"She's right, Naruto, you don't need something like that to defend yourself with like he does." Kakashi said without looking up from his little orange book.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"Shut up. Dobe." Sasuke snorted and he turned and left, Sakura chasing after him.

Without a word, Kakashi poofed out in a cloud of smoke as he saw the anger building on Naruto's face.

Grumbling, the blonde turned away from the abandoned meeting spot and started to slouch away. 'It's not fair that the teme gets all the training and all I get is sent to other teachers.' He thought as he kicked a stone.

Catching a slight scent on the breeze, he whirled around only to get a fist in the face, and then everything faded to black.

OOOOOOOO

When he awoke, it was to pain all over his body and a cool feeling on his throat. Bringing a hand up, he felt a thin band of metal wrapped around his neck. There seemed to be a design on it though he couldn't figure it out. Opening his eyes with a groan, he sat up and cradled his aching jaw in his hands. He was in a cell, roughly seven by seven, with the only opening being a metal door with a small barred window at the top. There was absolutely nothing in the cell with him, not even a bunk or a toilet.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud as he climbed to his feet.

"Your own personal hell for what you did to this village, monster."

Whipping his head around to the door, Naruto stared at the face that glared at him form the other side.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Naruto growled as he sprang to his feet.

"You still exist when you should have been destroyed a long time ago." The face snarled at him.

"What?! That's crazy!! I'm not a monster!"

"Right. We really believe that." Sarcasm dripped from the man's voice as he turned and walked away.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Naruto screamed after the man as he rushed to the door. Gathering chakera together he prepared to smash the door when suddenly, the collar around his neck tightened until he couldn't breath. Desperately trying to dig his fingers under the band, he clawed his neck, blood starting to run down his chest as his lungs burned for air.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, any chakra you use will cause that collar to choke you. And if you keep trying, it will shock you." The man said as he smirked through the window.

Unfortunately the warning came to late as Naruto tried to use the gathered chakra to rip it off his neck. All he received for his troubles was a bruise on the back of his neck for the yank and an intense shock that knocked him out to the sound of the man's laughter.

OOOOOOOO

here begins the rape scene. Skip if you want.

OOOOOOOO

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes as his muscles twitched spastically. At first, he couldn't understand what was going on. The feeling of some one removing his shirt and pants slowly worked its way through the fog in his brain.

"Wha…" he murmured as he was picked up and dumped onto his stomach. Groggily he lifted his head slightly to look around, but was abruptly yanked back by his spiky locks. His eyes flew open as a cock was shoved in-between his lips and a rough pair of hands yanked him to him knees.

Gagging on the meat in his mouth, he frantically tried to twist he head aside, but was held firmly in place by two hands clenched in his hair. "Suck it, demon whore." A voice Naruto vaguely recognized growled as the dick was shoved further and further in until all nine inches were down his throat. Fighting his gag reflex, he swallowed roughly and almost gagged again as the man started thrusting into his mouth, bruising the back of his throat with each impact.

Suddenly, a huge cock was shoved straight into his unprepared opening. Screaming around the cock in his mouth, Naruto lunged forward trying to escape the pain. Unfortunately, that just shoved the cock in his mouth further down his throat as the man groaned from the vibration on the scream echoing down his shaft and started thrusting harder and faster.

As the man behind him started thrusting, he felt blood being to flow from his torn opening and down his thighs. He moaned as the pain continued to mount. It felt like he was being split wide open and his jaw was stiff from being forced open by the cock in his mouth.

The twitching in his mouth was all the warning he got before the man in front of him shot his load deep inside his mouth and throat. Gagging, Naruto heaved as the man left his mouth and spit out the semen. "You bitch, next time swallow." The man said angrily as he punched him across the face, leaving behind a quickly purpling bruise and a split lip.

"I have an idea." Another voice said with just too much enthusiasm for the pain filled Naruto to hear it with any thing but dread and fear. The only good thing was that the man behind him stopped for the moment to listen.

"Why don't we all use him? It's taking to long this way and I want a turn before he is to loose to feel good." Naruto listened to this with panic growing in his chest.

Getting his first good look at his attackers, Naruto watched as one man with long brown hair in a loose ponytail laid on the floor. With a quick yank, he was pulled on top of the man who immediately shoved his way inside his abused asshole. Letting out a scream as he ripped again, Naruto almost collapsed on the man beneath him, but was yanked forward by a man with short black hair and piercing gray eyes and forced to take another cock in his mouth.

Whimpering, he felt tears course down his face as the last man came up behind him and grabbed his hips again. With a cruel thrust, he shoved his way into the already filled hole, tearing it even more and sending a river of blood coursing down pale thighs.

With every thrust, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he faded away completely, leaving the men to do what they want with his body.

OOOOOOOO

ok, it's safe to read again.

OOOOOOOO

End Flashback

OOOOOOOO

The blows rained down on his unprotected body and he could feel his bones shattering upon impact with the clubs, feet and fists. "Monster! Demon spawn!" one man spit, raising a knife and plunging it deep into the boy's back.

Naruto could feel the blood welling in his lung from where the knife had punctured it. Coughing the blood up, he looked at the man with his fading eyesight just in time to see the man's head go flying into the mob to the right of him.

As the headless body slumped to the ground, everyone's eyes were drawn to the figure in the black cloak with the cloud designs on it. As blue eyes locked on with burning red ones, the mob abruptly scattered, screaming.

Once they were alone, Itachi bent down and scooped up the limp blonde whose eyes slipped closed as he lost the fight against blacking out.

I know, very short. But the next chapter will be longer. We'll see Kakashi and the others in Konoha that know Naruto and we'll see what happens with Itachi. Can anyone guess? Please review. If you review, they with come!

9/13/08 OK, I am reposting this as none of my dividers seemed to have worked. Hopefully these will.

Shinigami-chan


	2. Help Me

Chapter 1

OOOOOOO

With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes and started at the vaulted ceiling above him. '_Where am I?' _he thought groggily as his eyes slowly slid to the side to reveal that we was in a large empty room, laying on a futon.

'_What happened?'_

"So, you are awake." A quiet voice said as the person entered the room through the sliding door. Slowly he turned his head to look at the person as they set a tray on the floor next to him. "You…" he said weakly as he attempted to move away.

A black eyebrow arched as red eyes watched Naruto's struggle silently. Finally, the owner of the eyebrow sighed and said in a dispassionate voice, "Be still. I didn't take care of you injuries just to have you rip open the stitches again."

"Why… would… you… help me…?" Naruto asked slowly as pain knifed through him.

"I have my reasons."

"Your… bosses… just…. want… the… kyuubi."

"They don't even know that you are in my home."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Naruto just looked at the man as he turned to the side. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes…"

"Good. That means that you are healing. I have some broth here for you. You been out for over a week so you need to build yourself back up slowly to real food."

"Is… it… drugged?"

"No. If I wanted to harm you, I wouldn't have taken care of you, baka."

"I… don't… understand… Itachi."

"You don't need to. Just eat your broth."

As Itachi gently propped him up, he started at the older brother of his teammate and wondered, '_When the hell did I fall down the rabbit hole into wonderland?'_

For a long while, the only sound in the room was the pain filled breathing of Naruto and the quiet clink of the spoon _on_ the bowl and Itachi steadily fed the broth to his reluctant patient. When the small bowl was finally empty, he helped Naruto lay back down and covered him up before gathering the tray and heading for the door.

"Thank you."

Itachi stopped a hairs breath from the door and looked over one shoulder. Silently he looked at him before giving a slight nod and let, sliding the door shut with a quiet thump. Walking down the hall, he entered the kitchen and deposited the bowl and spoon in the sink to wash later.

Sitting at the table, he pulled out his katana and kodachi and placed them in front of him on the table before picking up a sharpening stone and began to sharpen the already lethally sharp edges.

"_Thank you."_

The words disturbed him. Never before had anyone besides his little brother Sasuke thanked him. It had always been taken for granted that he would do whatever the clan had wanted of him without the need for anything but more orders. Not even the hokage had thanked him for anything even when he went above and beyond what was expected of him.

"_Thank you."_

Such a simple saying. Most people only said it because it was the polite thing to say whether they meant it or not.

"_Thank you."_

A child who had every right to never say those words had said them. It confused him greatly that Naruto had turned out the way he had as no one had ever care for him or helped him before.

Itachi knew the story, had seen how the villages acted towards him. A number of times, he had had to defend the boy after he was knock out or injured by the 'good' people. It never failed to amuse him how people could say and act like the best of people. The most noble, the most innocent, and yet turn around and try and destroy someone just because they were different.

"_Thank you."_

Setting aside his blades, he drew out some shurikans and began the same steady sharpening of them as he had with the longer blades.

'That boy is one of the most determined, loud, and outgoing ninjas I have ever seem. He has the potential to be the best just as I did and all those people saw was a nuisance, a monster. Something to be stepped on as hard as they could, as often as they could.' He thought as he laid down the first throwing star and picked up another.

'He has been an outcast his entire life, shunned for what he is. Much like I was, he is feared for his potential, but unlike me, he is so happy all of the time. He is happy to be acknowledged in any way, even if it is with anger.'

Looking up at the door to the kitchen he listened to the silence that reigned throughout the house.

'May he never be like that again.'

OOOOOOO

"Where is he?! I bet he's just off goofing around again!" Sakura screamed as she lean against the bridge railing as she waited with Sasuke for the rest of team seven. It wasn't the first time she had said something like this. This was the fifth meeting in a week that the spiky blond had missed, and while she was getting worried, she was far angrier.

"Hn."

"I don't see how you are so calm, Sasuke. He never misses a meeting or a mission. And now he's missed five in a row. What are we going to do? We are supposed to be a three man team, not a two!"

"He just gets in the way. I'm just glad I haven't had to deal with his stupidity." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yo." With a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared with his smiling eye. "Sorry I'm so late but a little old lady broke her hip and I needed to find ….." he trailed off as he looked at the two children standing on the bridge before him. "Where's Naruto? Still sulking?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sakura snapped.

"He is your teammate. We should go check on him." Kakashi said with a frown, not that they could see it behind the mask.

"Why? He'll just be in the way." Was all Sasuke would say.

"He pulls his fair share on this team." Kakashi said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Hn."

"So, are we going to go check at his house?" Sakura said with a sigh.

Nodding Kakashi turned towards Naruto's apartment building and hopped to the nearest roof in one long bound, the children not a heartbeat behind. As they sped across the city, only one thought kept circling his mind. 'Why haven't you been around?'

No one had seen any sign of him since the day they had walked away from him after training. Not one peep. Not a single blond hair, even at his favorite ramen stand. But no one was worried except for Iruka, Hinata, and Tsunade. Everyone else was just breathing a sigh of relief that the blond menace hadn't bothered them.

Arriving at the address he had been told, he found a rundown building with caution tape fluttering off to the side of the building where it looked like cracks were beginning to run up the side. An overgrown fenced off yard extended from the back; tangles of weeds and tall grasses that looked no one had bothered to go in, much less cut it in years.

"Is this where he lives?" Sakura whispered in shock. She had passed this building before, but had always assumed that it was condemned. She never saw anyone coming in or out, or even a sign that there was anyone living there.

"This is the building that I was told. His apartment should be on the eighth floor, number 89." Kakashi said as he looked at the hole where he front door should have been. Instead, only the splintered remains hung on one hinge, propped open so that anyone or anything could pass by freely.

"How could he stand living here?!"

"…" Kakashi had no answer to that horrified remark so he started forward, Sakura and Sasuke right on his heels. As they crossed the lobby, they took in the grungy walls, the litter covered floors, the broken windows. The stairs weren't much better, creaking and threatening to collapse with ever foot that fell on them. The railing was missing large chunks so that for long stretches at a time there was nothing to hold on to.

Finally reaching the eighth floor, they stared at the stretch of hall that showed more destruction than anywhere else in the building did. The carpet had large burns in spots while other areas looked like someone ripped it to shreds with a blade of some sort. There were large bloodstains liberally scattered from one end of the hall to the other, all very old. There were holes in the walls, some small like a fist, others large enough to fit a child through. Only one flickering light lit the long hall, sending shadows bouncing across the walls.

"It should be at the end of the hall." Kakashi said as he started forward, keeping his eyes on the door at the end of the hall.

Skirting around a disturbingly large bloodstain, Sakura looked at her teacher, seeing the blankness on what was visible of his face. Turning, she looked at Sasuke and knew that he was affected as well. The tight skin around his eyes showed that the bloodstains were more disturbing than anything else that they had seen was, and she knew it was the bloodstains from how his eyes bounced from one to another to another.

Reaching the door, they looked silently at the ten locks on the steel door. All the other doors that they had seen were wood and had only the one in the doorknob, but this one looked like it had been made to stand against a full on assault.

"Why does he have so many locks? And why does he live here? How long? And what happened in this hall?!" Sakura burst out, her voice shaking as she looked wildly between to two males.

"I don't know. The third would have know, but he never told anyone and that information was never anywhere else but his mind." Kakashi said as he turned back to the door and began picking the locks.

Surprisingly, it took quite a while to open the door; the locks specially made to keep out most ninja. Only those with the special skills would have stood a chance to open them, and Kakashi was one of the extreme few that could.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside and caught the knives that flew at his face, chest, and legs. Placing the knives on a small table next to the door, he moved out of the way so that his two students could enter.

"It's so…clean." Sakura said in confusion. It was more that that though. While the furniture was old and slightly worn, it was well taken care of. The couch and loveseat had slipcovers in a dark green that were clean and neat, large pillows on either side to lean on. A floor lamp was positioned to shine light on whoever was curled up on the couch, perfect for reading. Across the room, a bookshelf held a number of scrolls and books.

Not seeing any sign of him, Sasuke shook his head and head for the bedroom door, which was slightly open, showing glimpses of dark colors to the trio in the living room. Pushing open the door all the way, he flicked a finger on the light switch and looked about as the bedroom was illuminated.

In the corner was a futon folded up to make room with a small lamp place next to it. The covers were black with red swirls on them; Naruto's symbol. A weapon rack against the wall across from the bed held rack after rack of weapons, from the longer blades of a kodachi, tanto, and katana, to the smaller kunai and shurnakins. There were containers for exploding tags and razor wire and a huge rack full of scrolls that Sasuke was sure were new jutsu. The entire floor was covered in mats, making it a perfect place to do some training when the weather was bad and one entire wall was a series of mirrors, so that the person working out could correct their form by watching themselves in the mirrors. It was a perfect combination of bedroom and dojo, though it was much smaller than a normal dojo.

The room showed that Naruto was serious about his dream to become the best ninja and become hokage. What it didn't show was where the blond was. It was obvious that no one had been there for at least a few days with the dust settling on the various surfaces and the musty closed in smell of the room needing to be aired out after being closed in the summer heat.

Looking in the closet, he saw the neatly hung clothes, most of which was not orange, which surprised him, and the blonde's travel pack. There were no note, no sign of struggle, nothing missing, and nothing to indicate anything but that he left to go to meet them and never came back.

Closing the door, he went to join the others in the kitchen where they had been looking. "It looks like he never came back from meeting us that day. Everything is in order, nothing is missing." He said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Something's wrong." Sakura said softly as she looked around at the men. "A fourteen year old boy doesn't just disappear without even packing anything, especially Naruto and his ramen."

"Come on, we're going to go see the hokage." Kakashi said and lead the duo out of the apartment.

OOOOOOO

"What do you mean he's missing?!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her hands down on her desk, threatening to collapse the entire massive structure.

"We thought that he was sulking because I told him that he didn't need to learn the chidori because only Sasuke needs something like it to defend himself with." Kakashi said, a bland expression on his face belying the tension in his frame.

"For over a week?! He missed five meetings, no one has seen him, and you think he was sulking?!" she screamed at his face. "And need I remind you that he had an organization after his head? If anything, he has MORE of a need to be able to defend himself with something like that than Sasuke!!"

"But Orochimaru is trying to kidnap him!!" Sakura exclaimed, only to shrink back at the glare that was directed at her.

"And the Akatsuki is trying to kill Naruto and rip the kyuubi out of him. I'd say that is much worse than kidnapping. At least Sasuke would be alive to try and save."

Turning from the shinobi in front of her, she walked over the window to look out over the town. "About a day or so after you last saw him, a civilian was found beheaded over near the slums. He was killed from behind, but the man had a bloody knife in his hand and a large pool of blood on the ground in front of him. There was also evidence of a mob hat had been there, but no witnesses have come forward."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi said quietly, an intense look on his face.

"I don't know. Itachi was seen leaving the town by the west gate, carrying something, a large bundle over his shoulder."

Sasuke's head snapped around to stare at the hokage, anger burning in his eyes, the sharingan active and spinning. "He was here?!" he growled, hands fisting at his sides.

"Yes, and he may have Naruto."

OOOOOOO

"Can I please have a bath?" Naruto whispered as Itachi carried their dinner in on a tray.

"Hn." Was the reply with a short nod.

Placing the food on the floor, he handed over a bowl of broth and settled back with his own bowl of rice and vegetables. Silence surrounded them as they eat, only the sounds of chopsticks on enamel breaking the silence. Finally when he was done, Naruto turned back to the man that had, for some reason, saved him.

"Can you just point me in the right direction for the bathing room?"

Finishing the rice leisurely with out answering, Itachi studied the boy in front of him as he fidgeted. At length, he put all the dishes on the tray and stood up. "Follow me."

Naruto struggled to his feet, careful not to pull on the stitches, Itachi watching carefully though he was pretending not to.

Nodding, he turned, leading the way down the hall. He stopped briefly in the kitchen and deposited the tray on the table, before he continued to the bathing room. Sliding open the door to the changing area, he motioned for Naruto to precede him.

Warily edging pass the taller man, he kept his back to the wall as Itachi left momentarily to fetch a few thick towels. "Strip in here and then wash up in the next room. Just leave your clothes in the basket, I'll get you something else to wear after I fill the furo."

Naruto nodded and he pulled away from the wall to bend down to pull his pants off. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far with that for as soon as the pants were near his knees, he abruptly pitched forward, and completely losing his balance as the pain tore through him. Just as he was about to hit the floor, a pair of arms gently grabbed him.

Flinching violently at the feeling of hands touching him, he ripped himself away, then crumpled the rest of the way to the floor as the pain flared even higher. Gasping in pain, he became aware of Itachi standing above him. Looking up, pain filled blue met cold black.

"Don't touch me…" Naruto gasped as he edged backwards. Curling up against the wall, he watched as the older man nodded and turned back to the tub.

Turning off the water, Itachi heard the hiss of breath as Naruto finished pulling his clothes off as he sat on the floor. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't get in the furo as long as he was in the room, he turned and walked out the door and headed down the hall to his room. Entering, he glided over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Inside were the last of the clothes that he had brought with him when he had left Konoha.

Rifling through the cloth, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt and placed them to the side. Pushing aside a few more things, he pulled out an old, bloodstained shirt; much smaller than anything else, and gazed at it for a long moment, and then tucked it away once more under his outgrown clothes.

Naruto listened to the quiet slaps of Itachi's feet on the hard wood floors as he left the bathing room and leaned against the wall for a moment before he tossed his clothes in a basket and slowly crawled forward to the stool to wash the filth off his body.

'I feel so dirty.' He thought as he dumped a pail of cold water over his head. Grabbing a sponge and some soap, he worked up a lather and began to scrub his body, slowly getting harder and harder. It wasn't until about the time that he realized that he was crying that he realized that he was scrubbed himself raw. Shaking his head, he filled his bucket again and rinsed before lurching to his feet in an attempt to get in the furo.

Nearly falling headfirst as his toe got caught on the edge; he threw out a hand to catch himself, just catching the edge. He gasped as the pain spread through him in a flash, causing him to let out a slight moan as his vision darkened for a minute.

Settling himself gently, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the rim of the tub. 'That was to close. I need to be more careful.' He thought as the pain began to ebb. Opening his eyes, he gazed blankly at the ceiling.

'Why? Why is he helping me? What does he want from me?'

"Here are some clothes for you." Itachi's voice came from the changing room, startling Naruto enough that he banged his head on the rim as he started to slip under the water in surprise.

Popping back to the surface, he rubbed his new bump and swore quietly to himself.

"Naruto? Is everything well?" Itachi asked as he heard the splashing and then the quiet swearing.

"It's fine." He gritted out.

"Do you have everything that you need?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. I shall be in the kitchen."

Naruto listened to the quiet footsteps fade away before he relaxed against the rim again. Looking at the ceiling again, the thought flashed through his head again. 'What does he want from me?'

OOOOOOO

Limping down the hall, Naruto warily glanced around. The house was very spartan with only the bare minimum of furnishings. There were no pictures on the walls or anything to suggest the touch of anyone's hand but Itachi's.

Entering the kitchen, he glanced at the man sitting at the table writing and edged past the doorway, looking around for traps. Seeing none, he inched to the table and slowly sat across from him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You've been trying to capture me for years now. Why save me?" Naruto snarled angrily.

"Yes I have been." Itachi said and went back to writing. They sat in silence until he was finished writing and put the paper to the side to let the ink dry. Finally looking at the bond, he ad, "There are things no one should go through." And left it at that.

Shaking his head, Naruto waved his words aside. "It's happened before. Most likely, it will happen again. It's something that I've gotten used to over the years. Since I became a genin, they've backed off, but it will never stop."

"And still you want to become hokage and protect them! You defend them like it is nothing to rape a child, to try and kill them!" Itachi exclaimed with more passion and vigor in his voice than Naruto had ever heard, or expected to hear, from the stoic Uchiha. Not even Sasuke had ever sounded like that about anything, not even in his desire to kill Itachi.

Thinking for a moment, he studied the older man, taking in the clenched fists and the anger in the unusual black eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and shocked Itachi enough for the sharingan to flare to life, brightening the deep black to a burning red.

"You had it happen to you, didn't you?"

"…!"

"You were raped before, weren't you?"

Standing up, Itachi glided from the room after sending one last glare at the blond, who returned it with a calm knowledge in his crystal blue eyes.

OOOOOOO

Itachi went to his room and closed the door behind him, leaning against the door frame for a moment before heading over to the dresser and pulling out the bloodstained T-shirt again.

Closing the drawer, he went to the lone window and sat down, leaning back against the wall underneath. Placing the T-shirt on his upraised knee, he leaned his head back and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

OOOOOOO

Flashback

OOOOOOO

A young Itachi, about seven years, raced through the house, bursting with excitement. "Father! Mother!" he called as he looked in the rooms he passes as he flew down the long hall. Wheat he found instead was one of his many uncles and his son.

"Well, well! If it isn't little Itachi! Why are you here instead of the academy?" Uncle Makoto asked, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Uncle Makoto was an older man, tall and thin, but with muscles that showed through his sleeveless tunic. With black hair only touched by gray at the temples, he was one of the main people on the Uchida council. His son, Sota, followed in his father's footsteps and was like a younger copy of him. The only difference was that Sota wore his hair short and spiked while his father had long hair that reached the middle of his back.

"I was sent home early because the teacher said that I was to good at the bunshin jutsu to stay for the rest of the day. I was the only one ale to do it on my first try!!" Itachi exclaimed happily as he bounced up and down on his toes in excitement.

"Really? That's good. Now why don't you come here, I have something for you." Uncle Makoto said slyly as he ran a hand through his hair, as his son chuckled maliciously behind him.

Oblivious, Itachi ran forward, only to be punched in the gut, hard enough to be knocked to the ground in pain. Looking up, his eyes locked on the quickly spinning sharingan.

Makoto cast a genjutsu on him and suddenly he found himself unable to move, speak or see anything in the black space he found himself in, though he was still able to hear the two men speaking.

"Perfect, he won't be able to do anything." Sota sneered and he felt rough hands stripping his shorts and underwear from him. "His ass looks so delicious."

"His ass is mine." Makoto snapped and Itachi felt rough hands grab his legs and wrench them apart, a heavy weight settling between them.

Suddenly, he felt a ripping, excruciating pain explode from his bottom. Unable to scream anywhere except in his mind, tears began to drip from his wide, unseeing eyes.

"Look, he's crying!" Sota exclaimed, and began to laugh.

Struggling to do something, anything, Itachi began to cry harder and harder until he began to hyperventilate.

"Shut him up before someone hears him, they're going to want him for themselves."

Anger began to fill him as he felt a large hand clamp down on his nose and mouth. Unable to breathe, he instinctually began to gather his chakera. Felling like he was going to explode from the stain of holding it all in, he released it, breaking the genjutsu's hold on his mind.

But even as he started to struggle franticly, the blackness started to swamp his vision again as the lack of oxygen started to get to him. Feeling a burning in his eyes, he blinked furiously, even as the hand left his mouth and nose and pouched him across the face, knocking him out.

OOOOOOO

Itachi awoke in his bed, his body throbbing and his eyes burning. Looking around blearily, his eyes fell on a figure standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest. Scrabbling up, he fell to the floor, the blankets tightly wrapped around his body and felt a sharp flare of pain in his chest, a pain he didn't remember getting. Looking down, he saw a hole in his shirt with blood all around it. Underneath, he could see a bloodstained bandage peaking though hole. Even as he watched fresh blood began to seep though.

"Wha… what happened?!"

"We found you just outside the compound walls." Makoto said with false sympathy in his voice, a sick grin on his face as he moved over to the bed and it's occupant who was still entangled in the covers.

"You… you did this!!"

"So? I'm a Uchida. I can do what ever I want. After all, you just went through a very traumatic ordeal and are lashing out at anyone and anything. While I'm a member of the Council. Who's word do you think they'll believe? Besides, anyone else would do the same and they probable will in time. after all, your parents don't mind."

Itachi stared at him, fury and horror swirling through his mind, his eye's tingling furiously.

"Well, well, it looks like you even activated your sharingan. Congratulation!" Makoto chuckled cruelly and left, leaving a wide-eyed Itachi.

OOOOOOO

End Flashback

OOOOOOO

Itachi looked at the shirt clenched in his fist and sighed. Standing, he placed it back in the drawer and headed outside to practice and work his frustrations out.

OOOOOOO

Hearing the sounds of impacts, Naruto crept to a window and peeked out, careful not to be seen. His eyes widened in surprise as Itachi flashed past, attacking another Itachi, both wielding katanas. As the two clashed, the first one lashed out with his leg. The second Itachi disengaged and leapt back, throwing a shower of senbon needles, which the first blocked with his blade.

Naruto watched in amazement at the speed and skill that the two displayed, which was high above what the blonde had seen him display against Sasuke. Thoughtfully, he turned away from the window and hobbled back to his room and sat down on the futon.

"Well, maybe he's not going to kill me after all. He could have done it at anytime." With a sigh, he curled up and pulled the blanket over himself.

Well? What did you think? Good, bad, stupid? Review!! You know you want to tell me about what you think! The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully. And maybe you'll keep reading this!!

Shinigami-chan

7/13/08 Dividers were put in for scene changes,


	3. Betrayed Again

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kakashi, it's been almost two years. All of our searchers have come back empty handed again and again. It's time to face facts, Naruto is dead. He's gone." Tsunade said softly and looked down to hide the tears gathering in her eyes.

"But we can't just give him up for dead!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You know what happened to him here, what we found out, Sakura. If he survived that, he probably didn't survive Itachi." Kakashi said quietly, his face and voice expressionless.

Sasuke didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just knew how powerful that man was.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!"

Everyone turned to the door in shock as Shizune, the Hokage's long time companion, ran through the door, slamming it open in her rush and nearly hitting Sasuke as he stood near the door.

"What is it?"

"A message! You have a message! From Naruto!" she cried as she skidded to a halt in front of the massive desk and brandishing the letter at the shocked woman.

Snatching the letter from her hands, Tsunade ripped it open and began reading.

_Hey obassan,_

_I'm just writing to say I'm alive. I know I should have done so earlier, but things were pretty bad for a long time. Now, I'm finally better than I was, thanks to a new friend that saved me. They don't want people to know about them, so I'm not going to name them._

_Anyway, I'm not coming home right now, or anytime soon. Probably not for a few more years. I'm tired, so very tired. Tired of what those people there do to me every time I defile their good and pure city with my filth. I'm tired of being the whipping boy for the whole fucking town. I'm tired of being treated like shit by the people I consider family._

_You aren't included in that, and neither is Shizune._

_I need to straighten out my life, build something new that I can be proud of where people won't look down on me for shit that I can't control._

_I'm giving up on being Hokage. Maybe when I'm not so bitter that I would rather kill them all, I'll try that dream again._

_I'm giving up on being a shinobi for now. Now don't get all upset, I'll still train and all, but I need a break from that life. I'll keep up my skills, but I need to separate myself from all of that shit. I know that you will understand that as you did the same exact thing. Different reasons, but you left for a while, too. Years in fact. The only difference is that I will keep in touch and I will visit and I will be back someday._

_I know that this sounds stupid, but I'm following a new dream now._

_I'm going to be a singer._

_A producer heard me singing and grabbed me. I'm so content right now; it's just what I need. Something completely different. I'm even writing my own songs. When I finish my first album, I'll send it to you._

_Don't tell the others, they'll only try and come after me and drag me back, wither I want to or not. I only told you so that you don't worry, and for the fact that like I said earlier, you would understand._

_Naruto_

_P.S._

_I'm currently in the Fire Lord's capital and I'm going by the name Kino Daisuke._

Lowering the letter in shock, she looked at the others. Sasuke was still leaning on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching her intently.

Kakashi was standing where he had been as well, though his eyebrow was arched, waiting for her to tell them what the letter said. Sakura, though, was right in front of the desk, a scowl on her face as she clenched her fists repeatedly.

"Well?!" Sakura finally exploded.

Tsunade glared at the girl for a moment, sending the girl a few steps back in surprise. Clearing her throat, she said, "Naruto is fine. He's taking some time off. That's all that you need to know."

"Hokage-sama, we need to know a little bit more than that." Kakashi said calmly.

"No you don't. He specifically asked that I didn't tell you anything."

"Why?" Sakura shouted, he anger bubbling over again.

"Because he knows you to well. What would you do if I told you where he was?" Tsunade asked archly.

"Go after him, of course!"

"Exactly, that is why I'm not telling you anything." Seeing the comprehension dawning in Kakashi's visible eye, she nodded.

"He wants to get away from this place and the way that everyone treats him. Quiet frankly, I don't blame him either. After seeing how this village treats him, and what happened to him here by our citizens, I would do the same, only I wouldn't come back."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked quietly into the silence that followed her bitter words.

"What I mean is that everyone in this village detests him. There were celebrations when word got out that he was gone. You three were out searching for him, so you didn't know, but they were so joyful that a shinobi of Konoha was gone and maybe dead. And everyone of you treated him like he was a burden that you couldn't get rid of." Tsunade snapped angrily and Shizune nodded.

"Out! Get out! I understand him better than any of you and I knew him for less time! He's going to keep in contact with me so don't concern yourselves with this. You two are chunnins now, you don't need a third member on team 7."

Bowing, Kakashi ushered the protesting Sakura and the quiet Sasuke out of the office and closed the door.

"So the brat is ok." A voice said from the window.

"Can't you people ever use a door!?" Tsunade shouted as she threw a paperweight at her old teammate.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jiraiya said as he calmly caught the projectile, though it nearly sent him flying backwards through the window he had just entered through. "With how hard you throw those things, you could have hurt me." He said with a playful pout.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have thrown it harder." She snapped as she settled back in her chair.

"So he's ok?" he said again, his face somber once more.

"Yes, and he's going to be a singer, if you can believe it."

"Oh, I can. He has a wonderful singing voice."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"I've come across him a number of times over the years. Training, doing his wash, anything, if he was alone, he was singing." Jiraiya said. And then a smirk crossed his face. "And his female's voice was even better. There is nothing like a naked woman with a great voice to attract any hot blooded male."

"So he has a great singing voice in either form? He should do really well than." Tsunade said as she calmly seated herself once more behind her desk while Jiraiya whimpered in pain from where she had pounded him into the floor. "Here, read his letter for yourself. I don't think he would really mind if he knew that you have watched over him over the years."

Taking the letter, he moved back a couple steps before saying nervously, "Well, I was gone most of the time so I never really got a chance to watch him all that much."

His admission only earned him another paperweight that smashed him right in the forehead.

"I can't believe you! You were asked to watch over him by his father's dying wish!" Tsunade shrieked at him.

"I know but I couldn't exactly take him with me when I went to recover information about our enemies from my network!" Jiraiya shouted back, causing the blonde Hokage to blink at him in shock. Never in all their years of knowing each other had he ever shouted at her. Yelled playfully, yes. But never with such pain and anger as was present now.

"Don't you think I wanted to stay here and raise him for Minato? It was the last thing he ever asked of me! But it was either that or loosing all the information that kept Konoha afloat in the years after the kyuubi attack. I had to decide if he was more important than this entire town and he wasn't! He wasn't and I hate myself for it. But it doesn't change that fact that Konoha is more important than any one person, even the Hokage."

The women started at him for a long moment before Tsunade approached the obviously grief stricken man and wrapped him in her arms, something she hadn't done since they were genin together.

For once not taking advantage of being that close to a massive set of breasts, he hugged her fiercely before releasing her and stepping back. Knowing he needed a moment to compose himself, she returned to her seat and started working on the paperwork that littered the surface.

Reading the note, he paused on the mention of the new friend, and glanced up at the two women. "You don't think he means Itachi, do you?"

"What?! Where did you get that idea?!"

"Well, we know that Itachi was the one that took him out of here when he disappeared, and obviously the Akatsuki didn't rip the kyuubi from him, or else he wouldn't have been able to write us. They would never bother with something like this, there's no reason to." Jiraiya said as he started to pace.

"True, but why would a bloodthirsty missing-nin save his target and then let him go be a singer?" Shizune asked quietly.

"There has always been something that bothered me about the whole massacre. He was never the type as a child to do things to test out his own strengths. But he would do something extreme for revenge." Jiraiya said with a frown.

"Maybe you should look deeper into the Uchiha family. Especially during Itachi's childhood up until he killed tem." Tsunade ordered. Receiving a nod, she continued. "If it was revenge that brought it about, I want to know what it was. He was just a child when I left, but I remember he was such a happy child."

"I'll find out what I can. But first, I'm going to go check up on our favorite knucklehead."

"Report to me when you get back then." She said as she took the letter back and placed it into a drawer, which was promptly locked and sealed.

OOOOOO

Naruto sneezed as he entered the large recording studio. "Hm, someone must be talking about me." He said as he headed towards the office his producer was waiting for him in.

"Dai! Right on time." Maskati Tenchu smiled as he gestured for him to sit across from him at the desk.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Naruto, or Dai as Tenchu liked to call, him asked as he plopped down in the comfortable leather chair.

This teen was much different from who had lived in Konoha his entire life. Dressed in baggy black pants with a black wife beater that looked like it had been painted on, spikes around his wrists and throat, heavy black eyeliner that brought his blue eyes into sharp relief and red streaked hair, few people would have recognized him but for the whisker marks on his cheeks, and even then they weren't as noticeable as before among the scars he now had.

A long slash crossed his face from above his left eyebrow, which was pierced, across his nose and down through the whiskers on his right cheek, and then even furthers down the side of his neck to disappear under his collar. Another scar curved from his left ear to the corner of his full lips in a perfect crescent. He had a number of others that littered his arms back and chest, but they weren't as noticeable or dramatic as the others were.

"I've put together a few prospects for the band." Tenchu said with a grin as he tossed a number of files on the desk.

In his late twenty's, he was a successful music artiest who had retired from the limelight to run his own production company, finding and helping young singers to make it big. At 5'11 with short spiky black hair and deep green eyes and a whipcord thin frame, he was handsome and dressed to impress, much as he had when he was a singer.

"Who are they?" Dai asked as she scooped up the files.

"The first is Mokito Seto, drummer. Awesome player; 19 years old, he's played in some local bands, but is currently trying to find a band that fits his style better." Dai looked at the pic attached to the front of the file, which showed a tall red head sitting behind a massive drum set twirling a drumstick in talented fingers. The forest green eyes half hiding behind long bangs twinkled with a hint of mischief.

"The second is Niwa Misato, synthesizer genius. She's twenty and is fairly new though you couldn't tell from her music. She also plays guitar and keyboard." Her pic showed her playing the keyboard, fingers flying as she literally jumped around, her long, waist length black hair held back with just a headband that left just one long length of hair to fall across the left side of her face, concealing one deep blue eye.

"Third is our main guitarist, Mitsuke Shinji; 17. He's the best of the best around here."

Looking closely at the pic, Dai blinked in surprise. The teen had blue, red, green and black hair and violet eyes. The hair was one long plait that reached nearly to his knees. He was wearing a pair of huge black jeans that were snug at the waist and could fit at least three legs in each pant leg. Chains were attached to them so that they draped around his hips and legs and a tight black T-shirt with the words "Ass-Bandit" across the front in blood red letters completed the look.

"Interesting look." He said with a grin as he looked up at Tenchu, who sported a matching one.

"That he does. Now our final player plays the bass. Tuskino Mokoto, age 16. I found him playing in a bar with a terrible band. He was the only reason anyone went to see them. He's very stoic with a very dry sense of humor when he decides to talk, which is rarely."

This pic showed the teen standing against a wall looking off to the side. Short spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was the sort to disappear into crowds with nary a ripple. He was wearing a pair of wide legged blue jeans and a loose black T-shirt.

"Well, the certainly seen diverse." Dai aid as he closed the last file and put it in his lap with the others. "So when do I meet them?"

"I've set up a meeting for tonight for al of you a bar the Mokoto suggested." Tenchu said as he passed a paper over with an address scrawled on it.

"Thanks. Any quirks I should know about?"

"Well, Misato was raised in a civilian family, but when she was 12, her family was attacked by missing nins. She was the only survivor and since then she has had a huge problem with shinobi. She doesn't trust them and wishes that they were all dead." Tenchu said quietly, a sad expression on his face.

"All, not just missing-nins?" Dai asked, troubled.

"All. I don't now why, but she's very vocal about it when it comes up. Just seeing a shinobi in passing makes her so upset that she has been known to lash out at them. She's been arrested a few times for attacking them, but none have pressed charges as many of them understand. Most stay clear of her so that she doesn't get upset. Her family was close friends with a lot of the Clans and she can't even be near them, despite knowing them for years."

"That's terrible." Dai whispered, pain visible on his face. After a moment he spoke up again. "I don't think she is going to work out."

"Why?" Tenchu asked, surprised.

"I was trained as a shinobi where I grew up. I'm still counted as one, even though I'm not working as one." He said quietly and the producer's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You're a shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I don't know what to say. Meet with her and keep it yourself. She's really excited about this, so see if you can work though it before you decide."

Nodding, Dai stood and left the office, the address clenched in his fist.

"Well shit." Tenchu muttered and picked up the phone in the corner of his desk.

OOOOOO

Daisuki paused in front of the doors to the Green lotus and gazed at the line in surprise. It stretched down the block with two bouncers standing guard at the door. Shaking his head he stepped up to the bouncers and said, "I'm here on Tenchu's orders to meet with a Mokito Seto, Niwa Misato, Mitsuki Shinji, and Tuskino Mokoto."

The two bouncers had looked like they were going to send him away, much to the delight of the people waiting in line, until he mentioned the last name, and then they snapped to attention. "Oh course, sir. May I have your name?" the man on the left asked as he picked up a clipboard.

"Daisuki. Kino Daisuki."

"At once, Kino-san. Tuskino-sama said to expect you. Please follow me."

Much to the anger of the people watching, he was escorted pass them and immediately into the club.

The club was dark and smoky, bright lights highlighting the jammed dance floor, subdued lights at the tables and the bar. The music was loud and full of bass, making each small table unable to be heard by a nearby one. He was lead to a booth in the far corner where four people were already seated.

Nodding to the bouncer, who left with a small bow, he approached the table, matching the people to the files he had looked through earlier that day.

"Welcome to the Green Lotus, Daisuki." Mokoto said as he gestured for the teen to take to last seat.

"Thanks." Dai said as he settled himself.

"So you're the great singer Tenchu mentioned." Shinji said as lifted a shot of something red off the table and to his lips. Knocking it back quickly, he tossed the shot glass back on the table, not taking his eyes off Dai.

"I don't know about great." Dai said as a waitress approached the table to get his order. "I'll have a snakebite, a slippery nipple, two shot's of vodka and a bottle of sake."

Nodding, she hurried away.

"Quiet a tall order for a teen." Seto smirked as a sipped on a beer.

"I have an insanely high tolerance for alcohol." Dai said as the waitress returned quickly with his order.

"You're only 16."

"And you're only 19. Your point?" Dai asked with an arched eyebrow. Knocking back the snakebite and the slippery nipple, he looked at the others. "So Tenchu wants us together."

"Yup, but I don't think you can handle this as well as you think." Seto said with a cocky grin, which Dai answered with one of his own.

"We'll see."

"So how do you want to do this?" Misato asked coldly.

"I say we just hand out and see how we mesh. Then we can go from there." Dai said calmly. Knocking back the two vodkas, he reached for the sake and the small cup when the room began to blur. Shoving himself back from the table and to his feet, he demanded, "What the fuck did you put in my drinks?!" he swayed for a moment, then hit his knees as the strength went out of his legs.

Seto, Shinji, and Misato were on their feet, concern written all over their faces as the leaned towards him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Mokoto, however was still sitting there, a tiny smirk on his lips as he sipped at his own drink.

As Dai collapsed finally all the way to the floor, the last thought in his mind was, 'I knew it was to go to be true.'

OOOOOO

He awoke to find himself hanging from a wall, shackled to it with thick metal bands wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Thick metal sheaths covered his hands, immobilizing them and making hand seals impossible. The entire set up was designed to make escape impossible for shinobi prisoners.

Looking around, he saw he was in a 10x10 stone room that had bars making up the fourth wall. It was easy for him to see the three men on the other side the first was Tenchu, looking cool and calm in the face of his treachery. Next to him was Mokoto, a cold smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

The last person was a shinobi. Wearing taped down black pants and a fishnet long sleeved top, he was obviously an interrogator. His forehead protector held his spiky hair back from his face. The symbol was that of the Fire Lord's though, shocking Dai greatly.

"Kino Daisuki, do you know why you are here?" the man said in a soft, but deadly voice.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with those two assholes ." Dai said flippantly with a glare at the others before turning back to the interrogator.

"You have been charged with being a missing-nin. Now there is no record of a Kino Daisuki anywhere in our database, nor the bingo-books." The man said coldly.

"Oh course there isn't, you dumb-ass." Dai snapped, glaring at him.

"What is your name?"

"Fuck you. Let me out of these."

"Even if we let you out of those, you still have chakra suppressors on. There is nothing that you can do." That man said calmly.

"Suppressors? You put suppressors on me?!" Dai shouted, horror obvious on his face, causing Tenchu to frown as the horror quickly transformed straight into terror.

"NO! Not again!!" Dai screamed as he began to thrash his body about, trying to free himself. The three men watched as blood began to flow freely down his arms. The feel of the pain only seemed to spur him to even greater struggles. The men clearly heard the sickening crack as something in his wrists broke, but it didn't slow his struggles down a bit.

Quickly the shinobi threw a senbon needle, hitting Dai in the throat and mercifully knocking him out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tenchu asked harshly.

"I'd say he had a traumatic experience with chakra suppressors that dealt with massive amounts of pain." The interrogator said, frowning at the blonde thoughtfully.

"What on earth could have happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. That isn't a normal reaction even for prisoners that were tortured."

Opening the cell, he unlocked the shackles and tossed the teen over his broad shoulder. "We'll send a message when we find out about him."

"Thank you, Shinta." Tenchu said with a nod before departing, leading Mokoto out the door.

Shaking his head, Shinta headed in the opposite direction towards the medical rooms to get him some treatment for his wounds. Placing him on one of the beds, he called for a med-nin.

"So what's the problem? Where you to rough on the prisoners again?" the woman who came in the door said with a grin. Seeing all the blood still flowing from the still figure on the bed, she rushed over. "What happened?"

"He freaked out about being restrained with chakra suppressors. It was bad, he did this to himself trying to escape from them." He said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall, watching her as she preformed a diagnostic jutsu on him.

"Well, he's got about three broken bones in his right wrist and even more fractured in his left as well as both ankles. There are some pulled muscles and lacerations where the shackles were. Besides that, he's under an immense amount of stress, but he should be ok after I heal him." She said and he nodded.

"Thanks Suki. Do it and we'll find out what this was all about."

Nodding, she placed her hands over his wrists and began pushing green chakra in to her patient.

OOOOOO

Groaning, Dai opened his eyes slowly, blinking in an attempt to clear them. "Wha…"

"Oh good! You're awake." A bubbly female voice said from a short distance away.

Turning his head, he looked in the direction that the voice came from and blinked to surprise to see a woman, not that much older than him with long green hair and red eyes wearing a nurse's uniform approaching him with a clipboard in her hands.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked as she smoothed some hair off of his forehead gently, feeling him finch minutely.

"Ok." He muttered as he attempted to it up.

"Oh no, you need to lay down. I don't want to restrain you, but I will if I have to." She said firmly and noticed that his eyes widened in panic slightly at the word restrain.

Speaking calmly she said, "You seem like a nice boy, so why don't you just lay there and I'll ask you some questions, ok?"

Nodding tensely, he looked at her warily as she pulled up a chair to the bedside. "Now, what is your name?"

"Kino Daisuki."

"Where were you born?"

"Konoha."

"Really? I always wanted to go visit there. I heard the Hokage Monument is wonderful and that you can see the entire village from the top." She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I used to sit on the fourth's head. It's the highest one."

"Really? That's cool!" Suki blushed at his blank stared before quickly looking down at the clipboard and clearing her throat.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"16."

"Height?"

"5'11."

"Why did you freak out in the interrogation cell?" she asked calmly, like she was asking what his favorite color was.

Shaking his head, Dai stared at the ceiling. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is when I'm the one that has to heal you!" she exclaimed crossly.

"Listen. Just send a letter to my Hokage, and everything will be cleared up, but I'm not answering anymore of your questions, understand?" he said coldly, glaring at her.

Paling, she nodded before hurrying from the room.

OOOOOO

"So he wouldn't talk?" Shinta asked quietly as Suki approached him.

"No, and he's scary!" she exclaimed.

"You were ANBU before you became a med-nin, and you're saying he was scary?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing, she nodded. "I don't know why, it's not like he threatened me or anything, but it was just a feeling that I got. But he did say to write to his Hokage and everything would be cleared up."

"Well, I'll put him in a cell until I can get someone from Konoha to identify him. There is a team coming within the week escorting some noble from Konoha to the Capital. We'll just ask them to identify him and if they don't know him, we'll send a letter to the Hokage." He said as he stood up.

"Ok!" she said happily as she turned around and bounced out of the room.

Shaking his head, he entered the room where the blond was still laying on the bed. "Come on. You're going to a cell until we con get conformation on you."

Nodding, Dai stood up and left the room, Shinta right behind him. They walked for a couple minutes in silence until the entered a door that led to a long hall, cells on either side. He was lead to a cell at the very end of the right side and was pushed roughly in.

"Enjoy your time with us. If your information doesn't check out, you will be with us for a long time." Shinto said and slammed the door shut.

As he was left alone, he moved over to the single bed on the far wall and laid back. "Kami-sama, I hate my life."

Well, here is the next chapter. It's a little rushed as I'm leaving for over two weeks for a child support arrangement. I have to bring my kids to PA to see their father. It really sucks. I'm so stressed right now, I'm not to happy with how this chapter came out, but I wanted to get it finished because it will be at least two weeks before I can work on this again.

But anyway, REVIEW!! You know you want to!

Shinigami-chan


	4. truth

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thank you so much for coming down here to id this guy." Ichigo, the prison guard said as he led Team 7 down the long hall of prison cells.

"No problem, we were in the area anyway." Kakashi muttered as he followed, his little orange book firmly in front of his face.

"I don't see why we should have to do this." Sakura whined as she stomped along behind her team leader.

"We are doing this because an old friend asked us to." Kakashi said without looking back.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in annoyance, though he wasn't too annoyed as this side stop at the prison kept Sakura from trying to ask him out again, which was also why the pink haired girl was mad in the first place.

"He's been in here for a couple weeks now. The name he gave us is no where in any Nin registry or the bingo books, but he insists that he's from Konoha." Ichigo said with a sweat drop at the younger nins' behavior.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off abruptly as a noise caught their attention. Two firm stomps followed by a sharp clang echoed around them as a voice sang.

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts_

_Have come again to get me_

Stopping abruptly, Kakashi held up his hand for silence when Sakura opened her mouth to say something. 'That voice, I know that voice.' He thought as he listened as the song continued.

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird_

_You don't affect me_

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

'Who is that singing? I love their voice.' Sakura thought as she sighed happily.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Choke, choke again_

_I find my demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

_Since I was young_

_I tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun_

_Does not protect me_

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

'Sounds like he was betrayed and just wants everything to end. But why give up? He'll never get his vengeance if he gives up.' Sasuke thought, and then sighed in annoyance as he caught sight of Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

Realizing the song was about to end, the group moved forward to the last cell. Looking in, they saw the inmate using his boots and his shackled wrist to beat out the time for the song. Blue eyes locked on the four outside his cell as he finished the song.

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

As he fell silent, Sakura spoke up. "Your voice is wonderful!! I love that song, it makes me tingle. Would you like to get some lunch when you get out?"

Dai sneered at her before turning to Kakashi. "It's _so_ nice to see you again, Kakashi."

"You know him?!" Sakura asked as she turned wide eyes towards her sensei.

"I'm surprised, Naruto. I never thought that it would be you we were coming to identify." Kakashi said calmly, his book disappearing into his hip pouch.

"Naruto?! Oh my god, I asked you out!" Sakura screeched then whipped back to the blonde. "Naruto, we were so worried about you! Why wouldn't you let the hokage tell us where you were?!" Slowly turning red, she gripped the bars of the cell, bending the slightly as her anger mounted.

"Dobe." Sasuke sneered, though on the inside he was shocked, not only at the change in the dead last, but that he had been empathizing with him through the song.

"Teme." Naruto shot back, before turning to the guard. "Obviously, they know me. Would you mind getting me out of here?"

"So he's not a missing-nin?" Ichigo asked as he turned towards Kakashi.

"No, just my student that left the village with the hokage's blessing."

"Ok, then, lets go finalize the paperwork and you'll be out in no time." He said, turning towards Dai again. Taking out his ring of keys, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thanks man." Dai said as he stood up and headed for the opening.

OOOOOO

Walking out of the jail, Dai took a deep breath and let out a sigh as his three teammates approached him from behind.

"So, you want to tell us what you've been doing since you left?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Dai said calmly as he began walking away.

"Don't you walk away from us!" Sakura shouted as she charged him and let fly a crushing punch. Much to the surprise of the others, he dodged it effortlessly.

"Since when could you dodge her?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Since I was a kid. I just never did as it would draw attention to me." Dai said, not even pausing in his strides.

"You, not draw attention to yourself?!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't want to draw attention to my skills. A true shinobi keeps his talent hidden."

"True. But you slipped up a couple of times. Like the time you painted the Hokage monument and escaped from three ANBU teems and twenty Jounins for most of the day." Kakashi said, bringing Dai to a halt, though he didn't turn to look back at the trio. "But why did you let yourself get caught by Iruka?"

"Is there a reason why you three are following me?" Dai asked, ignoring the question.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, another voice spoke up. "Yes, why are you following him?"

Turning, the group saw a man dressed in a suit approach the blonde and laid one hand on a suddenly tense shoulder.

"I really don't think that it's any of your business, Tenchu. After all you are the reason I was in there in the first place." Dai said coldly as he knocked the hand off roughly.

"Daisuki, don't be like that. You admitted to having left your village after being trained as a shinobi. What was I supposed to think?" Tenchu asked irritated as he rubbed his sore hand.

"I don't know. After all, I don't think a missing-nin would admit to being trained." Dai answered coldly, then turned his back. "Oh, just so that you know, I'm not quitting, but you had better stay on my good side or I will come after you. Understand?"

"Don't threaten me." Tenchu growled.

"It's not a threat, it's a statement of fact. Your company gained a whole lot of publicity from me even though we haven't even begun recording. Just think what everyone would think if they found out that you falsely accused someone, drugged them and when proven wrong about them, tried to go back to business as usual. Not too many people would be too happy, especially not the other artists. After all, what's going to stop you from doing the same thing to them?" Dai said with a hard smirk at the now pale man.

"They would leave the company in a heartbeat." Kakashi said with a cool glare at the producer that had betrayed his student.

"You don't understand, if I suspect that someone is a missing-nin, I have to say something. It is all of our duty to protect the Fire Lord." Tenchu said desperately.

"I told you I left. You could have asked instead of just assuming." Dai said coldly.

"So that's why you were in? You told him that you were a shinobi and that you left your village and he thought you were a missing-nin? How…stupid." Sasuke said bitingly.

"Stay out of this, Uchiha." Dai snarled.

"Why? It seems like you've fucked everything up again, just like always, Naruto." Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

"Naruto? Where have I heard that name? What's your family name?" Tenchu asked, looking between the two teenaged boys.

"Oh, it's Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. He's our third team member." Sakura said cheerfully.

"If I had wanted him to know, I would have told the interrogator what my name was, you moronic bitch." Dai snapped at the girl who frowned at him and opened her mouth to snap something back, but she was cut off by Tenchu.

"Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki Kushina?" he asked, causing Kakashi to tense.

"Who?" Dai asked rudely.

"I guess not than." Tenchu sighed as he looked over at the blonde. "She was the best singer that had ever come out of Whirlpool Country. She was a shinobi, but she also sang professionally for a couple years before going to Konoha and marrying the Fourth Hokage. I hear that they were going to have a baby, but she and it were killed when the Kyuubi destroyed the hospital."

Dai was quiet for a few minutes after he heard this, thinking of things he had heard over the years by eavesdropping on the Third Hokage. Suddenly his bowed head snapped up. "You knew, didn't you?" he hissed at Kakashi, who tensed even more. "You knew and never told me."

"Told you what, dobe?" Sasuke snapped irritated that he didn't know what was going on.

Ignoring the brooding boy, Dai and Kakashi continued to stare at each other in silence until finally Kakashi opened his mouth. "It was decided that you weren't to know about your parents until after you made Jounin. The Third wanted to make sure that you could defend yourself before you knew the truth."

"So everyone knew and they kept it from me so that I would be _safe._" He sneered and Kakashi nodded. "So despite the fact that my own village tried to kill me repeatedly and I had an organization after me made up of S-classed missing-nins, I couldn't be trusted to keep a secret about my parentage."

"It's not like…" Kakashi started to say, but was cut off by a chakra powered punch that sent him flying back a good twenty feet to slam into a wall.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Sasuke growled as he slid into a ready stance.

"Back off." Was all the answer he got as the blonde passed him as he stormed away. The group watched as he leapt to a neighboring roof and then quickly lost sight of him as he roof hopped away.

"What was that all about?" Tenchu asked, confused.

"Naruto doesn't know anything about his family. He's an orphan and his family was kept secret from him to keep him safe, which didn't work out to well." Kakashi said quietly as he approached the group again, rubbing his mask covered jaw gingerly.

"He doesn't know anything about his family?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, now he does." Tenchu growled.

"Yes, and by giving him enough clues to figure it out, you just broke an S-class secret." Kakashi said coolly to the producer, who paled dramatically.

"What?!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenchu chorused in disbelief.

"The Third made it an S-classed secret to tell him about many things." Kakashi said and turned away. "Come on, we need to resupply and get back to Konoha. The Hokage needs to know about this."

OOOOOO

Dai opened his door and slammed it shut, anger coursing though him. 'How dare the not tell me. If I could keep the kyuubi a secret after I found out, than I could have kept this a secret as well. After all, no one would believe me if I told them about the Fourth being my father. They would have attacked me in a heartbeat for defiling the memory of their hokage.' He thought scathingly as he stripped his clothes roughly as he stormed towards the bathroom, longing for a shower hot enough to leave his skin red.

Leaning forward as he reached for the faucet, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him back against a slender, but muscular chest.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he whispered brokenly.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that my father was the Fourth?" Turning around in the arms, he leaned against the tall figure. "I mean, I understand why when I was younger, but why not after when I found out about the furball?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, I never told anyone about him, but they couldn't trust me about keeping this a secret? Were the never going to tell me?" Burying his face in the crook of the neck of the man in front of him, he broke down, tears soaking into the bare skin.

Sighing, he was hugged closer, murmured reassurances in his ear slowly soothing him. Finally, the blonde drew back, wiping a hand across his eyes as he did. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Hn."

"You know, that still seems to be your little brother's favorite word." Naruto laughed quietly.

Itachi snorted disdainfully. "He tries to be alone harder than anyone I've ever met."

Still chuckling, Naruto pulled away slightly, looking up into soft charcoal gray eyes as he did. "Those that could have whatever they want try to be alone and those that want someone to lean on end up completely alone. It's ironic, huh?"

"That it is." Itachi said with a tiny smile pulling at his lips.

"Be careful, it looks like a smile is trying to break though. You don't want to hurt yourself!"

"I'll be careful to kill any smile that tries to break though." Itachi said solemnly before a dry chuckle escaped.

"Oh no! The world is ending! Uchiha Itachi laughed!! Come on, let's go ice skating. I heard hell is good for that at times like this!" Naruto said teasingly.

"Brat." Itachi said fondly.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked becoming serious.

"I heard you were arrested. I wished to make sure you were set free."

"Were you going to break me out?" Naruto asked, surprise in his voice.

"Hn."

"See, it's not just Sasuke."

"Hn."

Laughing, Naruto turned back to the tub and turned on the shower. "Are you going to join me?"

"Of course." Stepping into the tub, they drew the curtain shut.

"I've missed you, so much." Naruto whispered as he leaned into the tender embrace, the hot water pounding down on their heads.

Leaning his head back, he reached up and pulled gently on the long black hair; bring its owner's lips to his own. The kiss quickly grew heated, their tongues battling for dominance. Fisting his fists in the silky hair, Naruto sucked on the invading tongue, biting gently.

Groaning, Itachi grabbed Naruto's thighs and hoisted him up, pinning him to the shower wall as he ground their cocks together. Freeing his lips, he trailed them down the long neck and to the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder on bit down harshly.

Naruto threw his head back with a harsh groan, the simulation running through him like fire. "Oh god, please!"

"Not yet."

Releasing his grip on Naruto thighs, he let him slip back down until he was standing on his own before he began trailing his lips down the blonde's torso. Nipping and biting, he made his way to each nipple, laving attention on them until they were standing up in tight little peaks.

Naruto groaned as he looked down at the bowed head of black hair his hands were still fisted in. Watching the pink tongue flicking his nipples sent a thrill through him, his cock already hard and dripping. A sharp nip left him gasping for breath as his head slammed back into the wall again, he eyes closed in pleasure.

Leaving the nipples, Itachi trailed his tongue lower, dipping into the belly button once, twice before moving downward again. Looking at the proud cock standing at attention, he smiled briefly before he leaned forward, his tongue flicking out for a brief lick. Hearing Naruto groan as the hands in his hair tightened he grinned again and deep throated him quickly, drawing another deep groan.

Feeling the warm moist heat surrounding him Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips forward, only to groan in frustration as Itachi held his hips still. "Please…" he whimpered, his hands releasing his grip on the black hair, only to go to his own as he yanked on it in frustration.

Drawing back with a wet pop, Itachi shook his head sending the wet strands across the dick in front of him and causing another groan to be ripped from the blonde. "Not just yet." He said before going back to work. He took it back into his mouth and rubbed his tongue along the view on the bottom of the cock.

Naruto felt his knees weaken as Itachi began to bob his head. "God…I can't…please…!"

Smirking around the cock in his mouth, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and slicked up his fingers before reaching behind the blonde and prodding the tight puckered entrance. Quickly slipping a finger in, he searched for and found the tight bundle of nerves, sending pleasure ripping through the teen.

"Oh god!" Naruto screamed as the pleasure spiked though him. He barely felt the second and third fingers that quickly began stretching him as the tension kept mounting in him. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty and aching.

Itachi stood up and lifted him again, pinning him to the wall as his slim hips slipped between the thighs that were spread so welcomingly in front of him. Prodding the entrance with his blunt head, he hesitated for a moment before slowly entering. Pushing steadily, he didn't stop until he was fully seated inside the hot, tight channel.

Drawing back slowly, he slammed back in, causing Naruto to shout in pleasure as he nailed the prostrate again. Setting a strong stead pace, he pounded into Naruto, who arched his back moaning. "Oh god, harder!"

"Your wish is my command." Itachi whispered before pounding even harder into him. The feeling of the tight walls gripping him almost sent him over the edge as Naruto clamped down harder and harder as the tension wound tighter with each thrust.

Finally, the tension became too great and shattered and he came. "Itachi!" he shouted, clamping down as white cum coated both of their stomachs.

Feeling the muscles clamp down, Itachi thrust once more than came deep inside of him, a groan rumbling him his chest. Panting, he pulled out and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until the water began to cool.

"I wish you could stay." Naruto whispered as he pulled away. "I know that you can't, but I just wish we could have more than just a quickie before you have to leave. You're only able to be here for an hour or two every few weeks before you have to go."

"If the others knew that this is where you are, they would send us here to capture you." Itachi said emotionlessly as he quickly washed and rinsed his hair.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I don't wish for it to be differently." Naruto sighed. Quickly finishing their shower, they shut off the now cold water and stepped onto the cool tiles.

"Come on, I'll make you some ramen and we'll talk about what had you so upset earlier." Itachi suggested.

Well, as you can see, here's another chapter. I barrowed a computer and one night when I couldn't sleep, I started writing. It took two of those kind of nights for me to finish this, but here it is. I'm not too happy with the sex scene, though. I've never written a serious sex scene before except for the rape scene in the other chapter. If it sucks, I'm sorry, but at least I gave it a try. Anyway, I'll try to start the next chapter while I'm still in Pennsylvania, but there is no guarantee. Good night.

Shinigami-chan


	5. Talk

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I just don't understand it. Why keep it from me for so long?" Dai sighed as he picked up his cup of noodles and swirled his chopsticks around in it.

"Mayhaps they thought it would be better for you to live your own life instead of living in their shadows. And, after all, your father had many enemies. You said that Kakashi mentioned you were to be told when you made jounin? Well, once you were a jounin, you'd be strong enough to defend yourself against most of those that would try and take their revenge on the son of the man that defeated them twenty years ago." Itachi said quietly.

"Really, do you think that's why?" Dai asked as he looked up at the tall raven haired man that had hunted him for so long.

"Yes. I was there when you were young. I saw how the Hokage treated you. You were like a grandson to him. If the council would have let him, he would have adopted you in a heartbeat." Itachi said a solemn look on his face. Despite his hatred of Konoha and many in it, the Third Hokage always had his respect.

"He's right, Naruto. Sensei always tried to take care of you, but the old crones on the council hated you and tried everything in their power to make your life as bad as possible." Jiraiya said from the open window.

"And how long have you been there, ero-sennin?" Dai asked calmly, slurping his noodles before he continued. "And don't call me Naruto, it's Dai."

"You will always be Naruto to me, boy. It's what your parents named you and I loved your father like my own."

"Wow, that's really sappy for you. Have you had a little too much sake?" Dai asked an amused quirk on his lips.

"No, but it's true none the less. Remember it I won't be saying anything like this again." Jiraiya said before turning a stern look at Itachi.

"And what are you doing here, Uchiha?"

"Conversing."

"Conversing? That's all you have to say?"

"Hn."

"See, it's not just Sasuke, it's both of them." Dai put in with a grin.

"Naru… Dai, he hunted you for a long time. Why is he here?" Jiraiya asked in a deadly voice, not taking his eyes off the brunet.

"He saved me." Dai said simply.

"Saved you? What do you mean saved you?"

"As in, when the mob almost killed me, he saved me, took me to his house and nursed me back to health. Then he helped me get set up here so I could case one of my dreams." Dai stated a calm look on his face as if he wasn't talking about almost being killed.

"I thought it was him when I heard about what happened, but what I don't understand, is why?"

"That is none of your concern." Itachi stated as he stood up.

"I think it is."

"No, it isn't. So you go back and tell Baa-chan that I'm alright and I will write her when I get the chance." Dai growled as he, too, stood.

"I'm only trying to look after you." Jiraiya said quietly.

"I don't need you to look after me. You weren't there when I was a kid and you weren't there when I was constantly attacked while I was still in the academy. Yeah, they backed off after I graduated, but they never really stopped." Dai said and Jiraiya felt his guilt triple in a heartbeat.

"I couldn't be there. I to many things to do to help us recover from the Kyuubi attack." He said hoarsely.

"The many take president over the few." Itachi said and Dai nodded. "But that doesn't make it better that I wasn't there for you."

"Why would you be there? You didn't know me. I mean, I know that you were the fourth's sensei, but why should you have to look after me?"

"I…" Jiraiya couldn't continue as he looked down at his hands.

"It was the fourth's last request that he look after you." Itachi said calmly into the silence, causing both gazes to snap to him.

"How…" Jiraiya started to say in shock, only to be interrupted by Dai, who shouted, "You mean he was supposed to protect me all this time?!"

"Yes."

"Naruto…I…" Jiraiya started and stopped a few times before he fell silent for a minute before he looked back up at the blonde that looked so much like his student.

"Your father requested that I take care of you because he knew that a lot of people wouldn't see the sacrifices that you would make to be the kyuubi's jailer and would blame you. He wanted you to grow up safe and protected and loved, but I had to choose between following his last wish and making sure that Konoha would survive until you became a shinobi. I had to choose the well being of all the people that made your life a living hell over the son of the man I saw as my child because if I didn't then we would have been over run with enemies and we might have all been killed anyway. I had to choose Konoha over you." Jiraiya said quietly then disappeared out the window.

"I trust you to do what I couldn't and keep him safe, Itachi." They heard faintly and then it was just the two of them sitting at the table in silence.

"Naruto…" Itachi said softly only to be interrupted as Dai shoved his chair back.

"I'm sorry; I need a little space right now." Dai threw his half full ramen cup in the garbage on his way out of the room, leaving soft charcoal eyes to watch him as he disappeared out of the room.

OOOOOO

Dai paused in his room to grab a wife beater and then slipped out the front door, stuffing his feet into his boots on the way.

He wandered for a few hours until the sun began to set. Unaware of where he was headed, his feet took him towards a bar that he frequently went to when he was troubled. It was in a seedy part of town, thieves and beggars everywhere, but it didn't bother him. He had never been attacked here and the people knew to leave him alone. Even in sweats and a wife beater, he looked intimidating.

Entering the bar, he sat at a stool in a shadowy corner of the bar and nodded to the bartender. "What can a get you sweetheart?" the woman said as she approached, wiping her hands on a towel.

"A bottle of Jack." He growled and she nodded, her long brown hair flicking over her shoulder to trail to her waist as she turned to grab a new bottle for him. Slim and athletic, she turned many head with her over developed chest and her warm brown eyes outlined in thick black eyeliner. She had two purple marks on her cheeks that seemed to accent her full mouth. But most knew better than to try anything as she was fully capable of taking care of anyone who caused trouble in her bar as a retired shinobi.

"Shall I put it on your tab?" she asked as she placed the bottle and a clean glass in front of him.

"Sure. I forgot to bring my wallet anyway." He muttered as he grabbed the bottle and, ignoring the glass, took a long swing directly from it.

"That bad a day?" she asked as she wiped the bar with a clean rag.

"Well, I just got out of jail this afternoon after being put in for being a shinobi that left my village to take a break from that world. I mean I have the hokage's permission, and if I was a missing-nin, I wouldn't go telling people I was." He groused, taking another gulp.

"Oh course you wouldn't, honey. Anyone in heir right mind would know that." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Tenchu, my manager. We were discussing possible band mates and one of them has a problem with shinobi so I told him as a reason I didn't think she would work out. He seemed fine with it, but when I went to meet them at a club, he had one of the guys drug me. I woke up in an interrogation room chained to the wall with chakra suppressors on. I have to many bad experiences with chakra suppressors." He growled and chugged half the bottle.

"Slow down their honey. I know that you have a high tolerance, but if you drink it to fast, it will catch up with you pretty damn fast." She cautioned.

"I could guzzle three of these in five minutes and have it barely touch me."

"That's impossible." She said flatly.

"Not for me. Do you know how hard it is for me to get drunk? It's almost impossible." He said just as flatly.

"Must really suck when you need to get drunk to forget." She murmured.

"You have no idea."

"So what else happened? I've know you for a few years now and it takes a lot to get you like this. In fact, I've never seen you like this." She said, laying her rag down and staring him directly in the eyes.

"You've know me since Itachi introduced us." He murmured quietly, almost to low to hear.

"Yes, and I've know Itachi his entire life. I had an Uchiha as a teammate, so I was around there a lot as a genin. He was so cute as a child. Itachi, not my teammate." She said with a sigh as she remembered those times long past.

"If it wasn't for you two, I would have gone insane long ago." He whispered.

"Sweetie, you are a survivor. No matter what, you will find a way to just be yourself and surpass what ever brings you down." She said gently as he placed a hand over his clenched fist.

Nodding, he took another drink from the bottle before taking the glass that still sat at his elbow and filled it with some of the liquor.

"So what else happened?" she asked. It was starting to get a little busy, so she motioned for a man that had been wiping tables down to take over at the bar and she joined Dai at the bar, bringing a bottle of Irish cream with her.

"It was Kakashi-sensei that came to ID me. He even had Sasuke and Sakura with him. It was a huge shock for all of us as I was practicing a new song I wrote in there. You should have seen their aces when the realized it was me. Sakura was all 'Your voice is wonderful!! I love that song, it makes me tingle. Would you like to get some lunch when you get out?' the moment she realized who I was, it was, 'Oh my god, I asked you out!' I thought she was about to keel over."

"That bitch. She's the one you used to ask out, isn't it?" she asked darkly and he nodded briefly.

"But that was before I realized that I like guys a whole lot more that I like girls."

"Did she even realize that you didn't even react to that like you would have back then?" she asked curiously.

"Nope." He said and chuckled. "She is such a fan girl."

"That she is. Now, I know that's not all of it, so keep going." She ordered, than poured herself a shot of the Irish cream.

"Well, than Tenchu showed up and that didn't go to well. Sasuke called me by my real name and got him curious about what my last name was because he said my first sounded familiar. Sakura, the bitch just flat out told him what my family name was. I could have happily gutted her at that point." He growled and drained his glass in one gulp.

"I can't believe that she's a shinobi. She should never have been passed. She has no common sense!" she exclaimed irritated.

"Yeah, well, that led me to finding some stuff out about my past. Turns out, he knew my mother. She was a singer for a while before moving to the village and getting married. It was believed that she and I, whom she was pregnant with at the time, were killed when the kyuubi destroyed the hospital we were in. Instead," and here his voice grew bitter. "she died and my _father_ sealed the damn fox in me."

Silently, she wrapped him in a hug. After a few moments, he pulled away; still uncomfortable about being touched by anyone other than Itachi, though she was the only one beside him that he would let try.

"Turns out that Kakashi-sensei knew all along and didn't say anything. Apparently the third wanted to wait until I was a jounin before he informed me about my family or tenet. But I've known about it since before I became a genin. Why couldn't he trust me to keep my parentage a secret too? And on top of that, Ero-sennin apparently was supposed to be taking care of me as a last request from dear old dad, but he chose to keep his network up and running instead. The many over the few." He said and turned to face her. "I know he did the right thing, but on top of the whole finding out about everything else, I just feel betrayed."

"Oh course you do, honey. If you didn't, you would be a saint." She said strongly and offered him some of her drink. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you forget about this for tonight."

OOOOOO

"I thought I should bring him home to sleep it off." She whispered as she supported a half unconscious Dai through his apartment, Itachi leading the way.

"Thank you. He needed some time to himself to think about things before he could talk to anyone. I'm glad it was you that he went to." He said just as quietly. Entering the bedroom, they removed his sweats and boots and laid him on the bed, pulling the light blanket over him before departing to the living room.

Settling on the couch with some tea, they were silent as each thought over what had happened that day.

"So what is going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

"He will work though his feelings and chase his dream of being a singer. And one day, he will return there to confront his past. He is stronger now that he knows of his past, but he will need all the support that he can receive at this point."

Nodding, she sipped her tea, before broaching something that had been tickling the back of her mind. "Kakashi-baka was his sensei and your little brother was his teammate, correct?"

He nodded silently.

"He was the Obito of his team, wasn't he?" she asked somberly.

"Yes he was. He apparently was exactly like him, even down to the goggles he used to wear before he made genin."

"I just hope that he ends better than Obito did." She whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek at the old memories that resurfaced after years of being buried.

"We will make sure he will, Rin." He said quietly.

OOOOOO

Groaning, Dai woke the next morning, gripping his head as pain ripped through it. "What the hell did I drink last night?" he muttered, wincing as the pain doubled.

"Apparently, half the stock at the bar." A smooth voice said from the doorway.

"Wha…?"

"Rin brought you home at closing time last night."

"Ah…" looking over at the doorway, he whispered, "You're still here."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I will stay another day, then return." Itachi said flatly than turned around and left the room. Smiling, Dai laid back at stared at the ceiling before getting up and staggered towards the shower.

OOOOOO

"It's nice that you're going to stay, but what about the others finding out?" he asked as he entered the living room, rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it from his shower. Draping it around his neck, he settled on the couch next to him and leaned against his side.

Wrapping an arm around him, Itachi smiled briefly as he said, "I am needed more here than anything."

"Thanks." Dai said softly before grabbing some paper and a pen and beginning to write down the new songs he had come up with while in jail.

An hour later, he laid down the last piece of paper and stretched as Itachi looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Finished?"

"Yup, though I some ideas for new songs." Dai said happily

"Anything concrete?"

"Not yet, just part of the tune and a vague idea for the words."

"How many songs is that now?"

"About twelve." Dai said with a small, proud smile.

"Enough for an album." Itachi stated and Dai nodded.

"Now all I have to do is go back to the asshole and finalize the band. I don't want that dick who drugged me in my band. He took way to much enjoyment from what I was going through."

"Understandable."

"Yeah, he rubbed me wrong from the moment met him, too." Dai said with a frown.

"Want me to kill him?"

"Itachi, we talked about this. You don't have to kill everyone that does me wrong."

"Hn."

"Don't give me that. Just because I remind you of your past, doesn't mean you have to react the same way you did back then."

Itachi ignored him and turned back to his book, making Dai growl in annoyance.

"Itachi…"

"Dai, made you should go take care of this band business now." Itachi interrupted.

"Fine, whatever." Dai snarled, covering his hurt behind a mask of anger. He knew that when he got back, Itachi would be gone, despite his promise to stay longer.

After Itachi had saved him, he had stayed at his house, resting and recovering from what had happened. He had never managed, though, to get the older man to talk about what had happened to him in his childhood. Itachi would go out of his way to make sure that nothing bothered or hurt him, but would never admit why, though Naruto already knew, even without conformation.

Whenever he would bring up the past, Itachi would close up tighter than anything, and then would disappear. It had happened many times over the years, and each time it hurt him.

Stalking from the room, he went to his bed room and yanked on a pair of black wide leg jeans, a black hoodie and black leather fingerless gloves. Without bothering to say anything to the silent man on the couch, he stomped into his boats and left, slamming the door behind him. He stood there for a moment before taking to the roofs and making his way to the production company where he knew Tenchu would be working for at least a few more hours.

He didn't see the pair of red sharingan eyes watching him though the window, nor did he see the single tear run down the blank face before disappearing back behind the curtain.

OOOOOO

Itachi struggled to suppress his feelings as he made his way to the bedroom to retrieve his clothes, changing hastily into the loose back pants that he taped down, along with a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a black wraparound tunic. He stowed his weapons in their accustomed places before swirling into his cloak.

Looking around the bedroom, he spotted a high-necked shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back sticking messily out of a drawer of shirts that Dai had forgotten to close before he left. Striding over he pulled it out and looked at it. It was one of his few shirts with his clan symbol on it that he never took out of their place in his storage drawer at his house to find one here was a surprise. Dai must have taken it when he came to live at the Fire Lord's capital to pursue his dream of singing.

The fact that he had managed to do it without him knowing it was a surprise.

As he held it in his fist, something fluttered to the ground at his feet. Stooping, he picked up a photo and flipped it over, his eyes widening. It was him, during one of his rare moments of peace. He was in his herb garden, which was extensive, with dirt smeared on his cheek as he pulled weeds from around his tea plant.

'I never even knew he took this.' He thought as he gazed at the pick for a moment longer before folding it back into the shirt and placing it back in the drawer and closing it.

Leaving the room, he went to the living room and picked up the sheets of music, looking at them for a moment before neatly placing them in a stack and scrawling a quick note to the blonde.

He took the note with him as he headed for the kitchen to straighten up in there. Placing it on the table he washed the few dishes in the sink, desperately trying not to think and failing utterly.

'Why can't I open p to him, like he's opened up to me?' he thought in despair as he scrubbed a bowl. 'I haven't even told him we are alike in so many things, though he seems to have figured it out almost since the beginning,'

In fact, he had never told anyone what had happened to him, or why had had slaughtered the entire clan, though a few knew, Rin being one of them. She had stood by him ever since he was a child and she had come over to drag the perpetually late Obito to a team meeting.

'I need to tell him what happened and why I did what I did. Than maybe he would understand.' He thought bleakly as he dried his hands on a towel. Looking around at the neat kitchen, he sighed once before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Unnoticed a single leaf drifted down and landed on the note next to the singe word. "Sorry."

OOOOOO

Across town at the same time, Dai walked into the plush office of Tenchu and stated coldly, "We need to discuss some things."

Well, I surprised myself. I wrote this in less than a day. In fact, I did it in less than four hours. My fiancée was bitching about me using his computer, but he fell asleep before the kids, so I swiped it and started typing and this is what turned out. I keep saying that I probably won't update until after I go home in a week, but I keep knocking off a new chapter pretty damn fast. Faster than usual.

So here it is. Chapter four is complete and I already have the outline for the fifth in my mind. It's kind of filler, but I wanted to introduce Rin to the story and she just seemed to fit. I hope you liked this and maybe I'll get another chapter out in a couple days again!

Ja ne, Shinigami-chan


	6. Alone Again

Chapter 5

"So we are in agreement than?" Dai asked, his face a blank mask.

"Yes." Tenchu growled as he finished signing his name on a contract that they had just pulled up.

"Great. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to call the others and have them here for the meeting."

Laughing quietly at the growl that followed him out the door, Dai quickly sobered. 'I hope he's there.' He thought, a small glimmer of hope flickering weakly. He knew it was stupid, whenever this happened; he was never there when he got back.

Slowly he made his way home, meandering around, looking into shop windows, saying hi to the people he knew. Finally, as it began to get dark, he approached his home. Opening the door, he knew immediately that he was alone again.

Flipping on the lights, he looked at the table and saw a single sheet of paper resting there, a small leaf laying next to the single word in Itachi's flowing handwriting. He sighed, picking up the paper and continued on to his bedroom. Opening the nightstand drawer, he placed the paper and leaf on top of a stack of other identical papers.

Gently, he closed the drawer before sinking down on to the bed and silently began to cry.

OOOOOO

Itachi quietly closed the door behind himself as he entered his own house. Looking around at the front hall, he realized just how different their homes truly were. Dai's, while much smaller and more cluttered, was obviously a home, while his was bare and lonely looking.

Hanging his cloak up and shucking off his sandals, he glided into the kitchen and pulled out a large bottle of sake. Ignoring any thoughts of getting anything to drink it from, he headed for Dai's old bedroom.

As he sat down on the rolled up futon, he expertly opened the bottle and began chugging it.

"Maybe I'll kill myself this time." He said as he looked at the large bottle.

"What a way to go, death by alcohol."

OOOOOO

Waking to the bright morning light steaming in though his open window, Dai stretched briefly before stumbling to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face a few times before he met his eyes in the mirror.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, Dai." He said softly to himself. Looking into his own sky blue eyes, he could see the pain and hopelessness that he had carried around for as long as he could remember. The pain was different now, but it was still there.

Sighing, he grabbed a hand towel and dried his face. He slowly left the bathroom, ambling back to the bedroom, where he pulled out a pair of blue jeans with the knees torn out and a simple white t-shirt, tight enough to look like it was painted on. The only jewelry he put on was a thick beaded necklace. He dragged a hand though his hair and shuffled towards the living room. He picked up the sheaf of music and placed them in them in a folder before heading for the door.

"I'll be home later. Don't wait up for me." he called back into the empty house. Hearing no reply, even though he wasn't expecting one, sent a pang though his heart. He stuffed his feet into his boots and walked out, locking the door behind him. With another heart felt sigh, he leapt to the rooftops and began to make his way to the meeting he had set up the day before.

"Hi, Dai. You're to go right up." The receptionist said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." He said shortly and headed for the elevator.

Riding it up to the fourth floor, he got out and meandered down the hall till he got to the meeting room where he could hear raised voices coming from inside.

"….believe that you did that to him!" a female voice snapped, anger so thick it was almost unrecognizable.

"It's what I do. I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Dai didn't need to see the face to know that voice.

"No, but really, you shouldn't enjoy it so much. People might think you're a sadist." He said as he stepped into the room.

"Dai!!" Misato shrieked and hit him full force as she pounced on him.

Dai blinked and looked down at the crown of black hair and felt like a horse had kicked him in the chest. How many times had he and Itachi been cuddling on the couch and he had looked down to see long black hair spread across his chest and lap?

Gently, but firmly, he unwound her arms from his waist and pushed her back. The blue eyes, darker than his own, blinked up at him before a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry!" she said, and went to sit at the table.

"So, are we ready to begin?" he asked as he, too, headed for the table.

"We're all here." Tenchu said. Coldly from the head of the long table.

"Good. Now before we begin talking about the band, I have a few things I would like to say first." Dai said as he seated himself next to Shinji, who nodded a greeting at him.

Once everyone had sat down, he began. "My real name isn't Dai. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I consider Dai my name. I'm a shinobi from Konoha. I am NOT a missing-nin." At this point, he glared at Tenchu and Mokoto. "I'm on an indefinite leave, granted by the Hokage."

Shinji spoke up, "Why?"

"My life there was never the greatest. I was routinely beaten and almost killed growing up. When I was almost killed two years ago, I was saved by a friend and I haven't been back since. I'm inactive, but I'm still a Konoha shinobi."

There was silence in the room as he looked each person in the eye. "All I'm trying to do is to live out one of my dreams. I had to put my other dream on hold as I couldn't deal with that place anymore."

"What was your other dream?" Seto asked, curiosity fighting with the horror in his eyes.

"You don't need to know that." Dai said flatly, hiding his pain behind a blank mask.

"A shinobi?" Misato whispered. "You're a shinobi?"

"Yes. And just so that you know, I have no family and it was the entire town that was against me. No one wanted me to live, much less become one. But I wanted to protect Konoha. I don't know why." The last was whispered bitterly to himself, though it was audible to everyone in the room.

"Now, the reason we are here is to put this band together. Mokoto is here at Tenchu's insistence, but the rest of you have a choice. If you don't want to be a part of this, now is the time to leave. If you have a problem with me being a shinobi, or me being the boss, please leave." He said coldly.

For a moment, nobody said a thing or moved. Looking around, he saw thoughtful expressions on Shinji and Seto's faces and a smirk on Mokoto's. Misato, though, had a blank face that could rival one of his own.

"Misato?" he asked gently.

"I don't know if I could do this." She said softly. "I hate shinobi."

"I know. That's why I told you what I am, so you would hear it from me before we began to record and not somewhere down the road from someone else." Dai said quietly.

"Thank you for that. I just need sometime to think about it."

"No problem. You can stay for the meeting or you can leave now. Which ever you decide is fine by me. You can't go against your nature." He said softly and she nodded.

"Thank you. I think I'll stay." She said as she laid a clenched fist on the table as she leaned back in her chair.

Nodding, he turned back to look at the rest of the table. "These are the songs I've written. They range from rock, to ballad, to alternative. Some are slow, some are fast. There is even a duet in there that I wrote while I was recovering from what had happened to me."

At this point, he smiled wryly. "I created a jutsu when I was a kid. It temporarily turns me into a girl and I've been told that 'her' voice is pretty good as well."

"Wait, you can turn yourself into a girl?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"It's basically a henge." Dai said with a snort. "I don't think it's possible to turn yourself into a real girl without a whole lot of surgery."

Shinji chuckled at the expression on the red head's face. It was a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"And do you want to be a real girl?" he asked and Seto threw a pen at him.

"Ass."

"Can we see it?" Tenchu asked quietly, an intense look in his eyes.

With a puff of smoke, Dai was suddenly replaced with a buxom blonde with long blonde pigtails. But this was slightly different than his original jutsu. This time, 'she' was wearing the same clothes he was wearing before he transformed. The scars were also missing, displaying the whisker marks unblemished for the first time in almost two years.

"How's this?" he asked, his voice now a husky contralto.

"Wow. You're beautiful." Seto said, a blush flashing across his pale cheeks.

"Thanks, but you're not my type." 'she' said.

"Yeah, he likes girls, not guys!" Shinji said playfully.

"Not really. I'm gay." Dai said calmly. "I just like black hair and dark eyes."

They entire table looked at him in shock. Finally Misato said into the silence, "What?"

"I. Am. Gay." He said slowly, emphasizing each word as though he was talking to a group of one year olds.

"So are you a seme or an uke?" Shinji asked after a moment.

"You will never know." Dai said, not even batting an eye at the question.

"Anyway, so let's hear this voice." Tenchu said after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Sighing, 'she' stood up and took a cd out of 'her' pocket. "Here, I had a friend help me put this together. We can change it somewhat, but this is what the song should sound like."

Tenchu took the cd and popped it into a cd player in the corner of the room. As the music started, Dai took a deep breath and made a discrete cross sign with his fingers, a shadow clone appearing unnoticed in the shadows of the back of the room.

'**How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
**

As 'she' began singing, the others' eyes widened in shock at the smooth voice that poured out.

**  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home  
**

Suddenly the clone began singing, leading 'her' through the chorus. The people at the table snapped their heads around as his deeper voice proceeded him out of the shadows as he began to walk around the table to join his creator.

**  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

The clone became quiet as 'she' began the next verse, standing behind 'her' and looking at the group in front of them.

**  
Now that I know  
what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life****are the life among the dead... **

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside  
without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you

As 'she' fell silent after the long note, he took up singing again with him as the main singer and 'her' as the backup.

**  
(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping  
a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

'She' held the last word out, drawing it out for a long moment before falling silent.

"Wow." Tenchu whispered, shock written across his face.

"Thank you." Dai said as he dispelled the henge and the shadow clone. Sitting down, he stretched his legs out under the table and waited for someone else to speak.

"I loved that song." Seto said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, and I think I know how to improve the music it's self." Shinji said, almost vibrating in his seat with excitement.

"If you added some piano in the beginning, I think it would enhance it more. Slower there and then starting to pick it up during the first verse until it's full blast by the time the chorus kicks in." Misato said, her icy mask cracking as she began to think how the song would sound better with a few differences.

"So I take it, it meets your approval?" Dai asked drily as Shinji and Misato began tossing ideas back and forth.

"That must be on the album." Tenchu said and you could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes.

"Calm down. I don't see why we should get so excited about this song. Someone else probably wrote it." Mokoto said snottily.

"Just because you probably can't write music worth a shit, doesn't mean that you should blast someone that obviously can." Shinji snapped, a frown gathering on his face.

"Enough." Dai said flatly. "Mokoto, I have to except you here, but if you don't want to work with us, you might as well leave."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mokoto snapped angrily.

"Actually, I can. The contract says that I have to let you be in this group, but what I say goes. If I tell you to go onstage dressed like a girl, you go on stage dressed like a girl." Dai said flatly, and Mokoto turned to Tenchu, anger dancing in his eyes. As he opened his mouth to say something, Tenchu spoke, leaving him with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"He's right. If he says jump, you ask how high." Tenchu said sourly.

"WHAT?!"

"After what the two of you put me through, are you really surprised?" Dai asked coldly.

"We only…"

"All you had to do was ask. A missing-nin wouldn't have told you he was a shinobi. All you would have had to do was check out my story. My hokage knew I was here doing this, but you jumped the gun thinking that I was an enemy."

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Shinji spoke up. "So how was prison? Did you drop the soap in the shower?"

The pure absurdness of the question made Dai bark out a laugh.

"No, I didn't drop the soap, and once I recovered from my breakdown at being in suppressors again, it was fine. Even the guards were really nice."

"Well, damn. There goes my idea that jail is terrible. Maybe I should get sent there. At least then I wouldn't have to pay rent and they do all the cooking."

Laughing, Dai shook his head. "You are one crazy mother-fucker."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

That sent most of the people in the room into hysterics. After everyone had calmed down and resumed their seats, Dai spoke up.

"I have a folder of songs that I've written. Some are inspired by my time in jail, some are older. I'm also working on another. That one's not in here yet, but when I finish it, I'll bring it in."

"How many songs are finished?" Seto asked.

"Twelve, but I'm not sure I like one of them."

"Why?" Misato asked, curious.

"Well, it has a completely different feel to it than my others. The style is kind of spianish? Spanish? I'm not sure how to pronounce the word. A traveler stopped by one day when I was singing and he said he would love to do a song with me. This is what we came up with. We already recorded it, but he wanted me to put it out instead of him doing it. He said no one would have heard of him here. I think he was from outside of the hidden lands."

"Really? What's his name?" Tenchu asked.

"Santana? I think its Carlos Santana." Dai said slowly.

"SANTANA?! He's the best guitarist ever! I mean, I've heard of him and he's only been to the continent maybe twice!" Tenchu exclaimed as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Really? He's a really nice guy, but I thought he was pulling my leg." Dai said with a thoughtful frown.

"Is there anyway you can get in touch with him?"

"No, he just said he would see me when I became big." Dai said with a shrug. Ignoring the crushed expression on the producer's face, he turned to the others.

"So, would you bring in this song so that we could hear it? Then we could decide whether or not to put it in the album." Shinji said with a gleam in his eyes. With a swish of his long hair, he bounded out of his chair and scooped up the file on the table. Flipping though, he paused at one, "This one sounds good. Coming Undone? Interesting name." he muttered more to himself than to Dai.

"Yeah, that one's going to be a hit. It already has fans." Dai said dryly.

"Oh?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. My old team heard it when I was running through it in jail and they were floored by it. The pink bitch actually asked me out because of it. She's such a fangirl. But then she took it back when she realized it was me and not someone else." Dai said, his lips twisted in disgust.

"She did that?" Shinji asked, confused that a girl would react that way.

"Yup."

"Wow, what a bitch."

"You have no idea."

A/N

Ok, here it is. Chapter 5. I worked on it until almost 3:30 in the morning, just to get it out before I head to the next part of my journey. I'll be home by Tuesday, but this was sitting partially finished on my fiancée's laptop and I wanted to finish it before I left in the morning. We're supposed to leave at 8 and I haven't even packed yet. This is going to be interesting. Well, enjoy!!

Ja ne, Shinigami-chan

A/N 8/5/08

Well, here is is, the corrected verison. i'm at work right now and i decided to reread it before i start on the next chapter. Good thing i did! Missing letters, wrong words, things that didn't really make sense, and i used spell check on it too! This is still basicly the same, just fixed a little. The new chapter shpuld be out by Saturday.

shinigami-chan


	7. Pain

Chapter 6

"Ok, that's it. We're done!" Dai said happily as he grabbed a bottle of water.

The other members of the band let out tired cheers and began putting their instruments down or stepping back from them. They had been working tirelessly for the past six months getting the album finished. The album had fourteen songs, including the one he had been writing when they first got together.

Itachi hadn't shown his face since the day he had left. It was slowly killing him as he had come to see Itachi as someone to lean on. Add in just how much he loved him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the separation. If they had parted on better terms, than it wouldn't be as bad, but they hadn't even said goodbye.

"I can't believe it! Thank Kami!!" Seto shouted as he shook out his arms, which were tired from drumming for so long. They had been working all day on the final song, which was the one he had finished about a month after they had started together.

"So lets here the final product, we worked hard enough on it." Shinji said, massaging his hands.

Nodding, Dai motioned them into the production box as he chugged the water. Misato sat in the main chair after shoving the tech out of it and pulled up the final product. After everyone was sprawled somewhere, she hit play.

**It seems like everyday's the same and I'm left  
to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is grey and there's  
no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober; feels like I'm dying, here**

Dai looked at the ceiling, listening to the song. Taking a drink from the bottle, he thought, 'I wish that I had something much stronger.' It was painful for him to listen to it.

**And I am aware now of how everything's going  
to be fine, one day too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now, seems everyone's going to  
be fine, one day too late, just as well**

This song was his feelings for what happened in Konoha and his life there.

**I feel a dream in me expire and there's no one  
left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar cuz I can't seem**

**to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying, here**

No one in Konoha, except a few people had ever believed him, or in him. His dream to be Hokage tasted like ash on his tongue that no amount of water would erase.

**And I am aware now of how everything's going  
to be fine, one day too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now, seems everyone's going to  
be fine, one day too late, just as well**

**And I'm not scared now  
I must assure you  
You're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now  
No I'm not scared now**

**And I am aware now of how everything's going  
to be fine, one day too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now, seems everyone's going to  
be fine, one day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now - seems everything's gonna be  
fine for me for me for myself  
for me for me for myself  
for me for me for myself  
I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now and I am fine, again**

As the song ended, he looked back at the people around him. Seto and Shinji had smiles on their faces, toasting each other with their cans of soda. Misato, however, was looking at him with pity in her eyes.

Over the last half-year, they had grown closer. She slowly lost her intense hated for what he was the more that she got to know him. She still hated shinobi, but he was the exception for her rule. They had talked a lot, going to Rin's bar to have drinks.

At one point, they had even slept together. They had both gotten wasted and had stumbled back to her place and attacked each other. It was the anniversary of the first time he and Itachi had made love and he had been depressed he entire day. They whole story had spilled out in a moment of drunken rambling and she had wanted to make him feel better. Since than, they had avoided mentioning it, both upset that they had done so, he because he had cheated on Itachi, she because she wasn't the type to sleep with random people unless she was with them.

Nodding briefly at her, he broke eye contact and turned towards the others. "Well, I say we send this to Tenchu and have him start production and distribution." He said and the guys let out a cheer. "Let's go have drinks at Rin's to celebrate." They hadn't gone back to Mokoto's club since what had happened to Dai in the beginning, not that Mokoto was still with the band. After taking orders from Dai for less than a week, he had quit, despite Tenchu's best attempts to get him to stay.

"Alright! She is so hot, is she seeing anyone right now?" Seto asked eagerly.

"You do remember what happened the last time you hit on her, right?" Shinji asked with a smirk.

"She was just having a bad day!" Seto insisted with a pout.

"Her words were, 'I don't like you, will never like you, and I will not put up with you hitting on me anymore. If you do, a broken nose and a black eye will be the least of your injuries. Understand?' to me, that sounds like she's going to have the bouncer beat you up if you don't leave her alone." Shinji said seriously, though the grin on his face belied his feelings of amusement at seeing his band mate chase after someone, who didn't want to be chased.

"She won't have the bouncers do it, she'll do it herself. She is a retired shinobi." Dai said, and then flinched minutely as he realized that Misato didn't know that little fact.

"She's a shinobi?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, she retied after both her one teammate and her sensei were killed. She couldn't take it anymore." He said quietly, tense as he waited for her reaction.

She was quiet for a moment, every eye in the room on her, even the tech's. Everyone knew about her past and her reactions to shinobi, and none wanted to get in the middle of another fight. All of the band had gotten injured, except for Dai, attempting to keep her from attaching shinobi that they had happened upon in bars, on the street, one even coming out of a meeting with Tenchu. The man had been there to see his girlfriend, the receptionist, and Misato had attacked him from behind.

The poor man had almost killed her along with Seto and Shinji, who were on either arm, trying to drag her away. If Dai hadn't grabbed the man's arm, the three of them would have been fried to a crisp from the katon jutsu he had been prepared to unleash. So instead of the three of them becoming crispy critters, the poor potted plant in the corn became charcoal.

The man had apologized once he realized who had attacked him, but explained that he was fresh in from working the boarders. Dai had nodded in understanding and had dragged his band mates to the bar, where she had proceeded to get drunk and pass out on his shoulder.

"Well, she is retired, so she isn't a shinobi." She said slowly and the guys let out sighs of relief.

"Well, than, let's go!" Shinji shouted.

Laughing, everyone headed for the door with Dai bringing up the rear. As he closed the door behind him, he sighed. "I wish you were here." He whispered. He leaned against the door for a moment, then let out another sign and pushed himself off the door, following his celebrating friends.

OOOOOO

Dai and Misato stumbled into his apartment kissing feverishly, hands tearing at each other's clothes. As the door closed behind then, they began making their way to the bedroom, their clothes dropping behind them like a trail.

Stumbling through the door, Dai looked up in surprise. The light was subdued, flickering off the walls. Looking around, he saw hundreds of candles. They were on the shelves holding his books and scrolls, on the dresser, on the bedside tables, on the headboard. Looking around a ball of ice began to grow in his stomach, clearing the fog of alcohol from his mind faster than normal.

Seeing a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, he turned just in time to get shoved out of the way by a pissed off Itachi. Stumbling into the doorframe and knocking Misato off her feet, he watched in growing horror as Itachi stormed past him.

"Itachi!" he shouted as he staggered quickly back to his feet and rushed after him. He caught him in the center of the living room, grabbing his am and spinning him around, pain filled blue meeting furious red. "Itachi…. I…" he began, only to be knocked off his feet in a rush by a fist slamming into his face.

Groaning, he sat up, hand going to his face where the fist had landed. Looking up though watering eyes, he whispered, "Itachi…"

"Forget it." Itachi said coldly. Ripping the necklace that Dai had given him off, he threw it in the blonde's face. Spinning on his heal, he headed for the door again, grabbing his cloak from the couch and swinging it around his shoulders.

He stopped at the door briefly, looking back at the hunched over figure on the floor. He took a long look, than stepped out the door, slamming it behind him a lone tear falling to the floor.

OOOOOO

Dai sat there, seeing in his mind over and over again the small drop falling to the floor, slashing against the hardwood. Finally he stood up and headed for the bedroom.

"I think you should leave." Dai whispered painfully as he entered the room.

"Yes… I think that would be a good idea." Misato whispered as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking past him, she silently began to gather her clothes from the floor in the living room, Dai following her and collecting his own as well.

Once she was dressed, she turned to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling his flinch slightly. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I think we both have done enough tonight." He said quietly making her flinch his harsh tone. "I don't blame you. I blame myself." He said to reassure her and she nodded glumly.

"You don't, but I do." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes at the pain he was in.

"Don't. It's not your fault. It's mine. Everything is always my fault, always will be." He whispered.

"Don't say that! Not everything is your fault! I'm the one that practically jumped you, so it's more my fault than yours!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms and staring up into his face, but he turned his face away, refusing to look her in the eye.

"I just want to be alone right now." He whispered painfully.

Sighing, she released him and stepped back. "OK, just call me if you need anything, even if it's just someone to stay with you so that you're not alone." She said quietly and he nodded, though both knew that he wouldn't ask.

As the door closed behind her, he turned and headed back to the bedroom, flopping on the bed and reaching for a pillow. His hand froze inches away as he noticed something laying on it already.

Trembling he reached forward and picked it up. It was the necklace Itachi had worn for as long as he could remember. It was a simple chain with three oval rings on the front. It wasn't anything special, it wasn't made out of gold or platinum, it didn't have diamonds or jewels, it was just a plain silver necklace.

It was also the one thing that Itachi never took off. It had been a present from Sasuke when they were young, before the massacre. It was one of his most prized possessions.

Looking down at his hands, Dai almost couldn't see the two necklaces in his hands for the tears that poured from his eyes. One, perfect, the other, broken, both from the same man.

Just looking at the necklace he had given Itachi was enough to smash what was left of his shattered heart to dust. The necklace that had been given to him from Tsunade was broken at the clasp, leaving it relatively whole. It wouldn't take much to repair, it, but the though never even crossed his mind.

Slowly, he curled into a ball, and cried himself to sleep, the agony of what he had done too much to take.

OOOOOO

"I'm worried about Dai." Seto whispered to Shinji and Misato as they listened to Tenchu rant about the missing blonde.

"I know, I don't know what happened, but he hasn't left his apartment in almost two weeks!" Shinji whispered back, he eyebrows drawn down as he frowned in worry.

"…totally irresponsible! Where is he?! He was supposed to be here to talk about designing the cd cover and everything!" Tenchu shouted as he paced next to the table.

The blonde leader hadn't been seen since that disastrous night they had finished recording. The guys didn't know what had happened as Misato had kept quiet out of guilt and remorse. She also didn't think that Dai wanted to broadcast his heartache to everyone.

Just as Tenchu opened hi mouth to yell again, he was cut off as the door to the meeting room slammed open. Everyone turned to see a pale Dai stomp in, slamming the door again behind him.

This was a different Dai than any they had ever seen before. Blond hair drooped in limp spikes and a faint hint of stubble covered his cheeks. Bloodshot eyes glared at the gathering before him as they took in the rest of him. He had obviously lost some weight and the black jeans and t-shirt hung off him.

"Dai! Are you alright?" Shinji shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Fine." He snarled. "Let's get this over with."

"OK." Tenchu said, snapping out of his shock. "We need to come up with a name for the band, a name for the CD, and design the packaging."

"0 Tenchi." Dai said flatly. At the raised eyebrows and confused looks, he snapped, "The band name."

"Oh, ok?" Tenchu said slowly, unsure of how to react to this new Dai. "Any objections?"

"No, I actually really like that." Misato said thoughtfully.

Seto and Shinji nodded, both satisfied with the name.

"Ok, now what about the name of this CD?" Tenchu asked, looking around at the four people at the table. There was silence as they looked at each other with brows raised. Finally, Shinji spoke up.

"How about, Trust?"

Dai and Misato flinched minutely at that. Shaking her head, she suggested, "How about Rurouni?"

Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated the name. Dai looked at everyone, then nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good one. Any objections? Good." He said when everyone shook their heads. "Now, we just have to design the package, right?"

"Yes, that's the last thing we have to do." Tenchu said, shocked at how fast the meeting was going.

"Pure black cd, nothing on it but for the name in orange. Cover, black with orange letters, a red spiral in the center." He said decisively, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper and sketching it out quickly. "For in the insides, black, red writing, and make it look like regular handwriting. But on the back, a picture of the band."

"Then we need to schedule a photo shoot within the next couple days." Tenchu said, than looked at Dai closely. "I think that we'll need an excellent makeup artist."

"So when do we start shooting the videos for the songs?" Seto asked, breaking in to the uncomfortable silence that had consumed the group.

"Well, first, we decided what song we want to put out as your debut song and then we start to make videos." Tenchu stated firmly and Seto sighed, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted.

"So what song is going to be out first?" Shinji asked.

"Coming Undone." Dai said softly with a bitter smile before standing up. "I'm gone."

"Come back tomorrow for the photo shoot." Tenchu said firmly and Dai nodded as he slipped back out the door much quieter than he had entered originally.

OOOOOO

"I just don't know what to do." Dai said miserably to Rin as he laid his head on the bar.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. When she gives me a hug, it reminds me of Itachi and then I get all depressed and I drink way too much." He said quietly.

"And it's a way to forget for a while." She said gently and he nodded.

"Kami, I miss him." He whispered as tears gathered in his eyes again, though he held them back, determined not to cry in front of the only person left that knew about him and his past.

"I know, but things will work out, even if I need to find him and drag him back here by his hair." She said, and he burst out laughing, though in the middle it changed to sobs. Coming out from around the bar, she grabbed him in a hug and held him close until the tears began to slow.

"Thanks." He said, pushing back from her and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll always be here for you, sweetie." She whispered, brushing some hair off his forehead.

"Thanks, but I should get going." He said as he stood up and reached for his wallet to pay for the drinks he'd had.

"Go on, get out of here. It's on me tonight." She said and pushed him towards the door.

OOOOOO

Three weeks later

"It's here!" Tsunade shouted, as she ripped the package away from the mail carrier. The poor man scuttled out the door as though the devil was right behind him, scared at how hard she had grabbed the box. His arm still ached from the force as he charged down the stairs and out of the Hokage tower.

Ripping open the box, she opened the letter that was laying on the top of a CD.

_Hey,_

_Here is the CD I promised you. This is the first copy to come off the line and I made sure to grab it and have everyone autograph it, just for you. I hope you enjoy this and the first song should be hitting the radio stations within the next couple days. The CDs should hit the shelves in a week._

_How are things going out there? Everything all right? The paperwork still threatening to drown you? Better you than me! -_

_The band is so excited. Depending on how well this CD does, than we might be doing a concert tour within the next year. I was debating about coming back and doing one there; my producer is insisting on going to every major village for it, even Sound. I put my foot down no that, but he's still insisting. We'll see what happens._

_Anyway, I'll write you later, and say hi to Shizune-neechan._

_Dai_

Putting the letter down, she frowned in thought. The letter was brief and didn't sound like him at all. "I'm going to have to send someone to check up on him." She said quietly to herself.

Shaking her head, she put the letter down and picked up the cd, looking at the red spiral, she grinned. She opened the case and popped the CD out and into the player on the corner of her massive desk. As the first song started to play she looked on the back of the inside pamphlet at the picture there.

It showed the four members of the band standing in a semi circle, Dai stand at one end dressed all in back with wide legged jeans and a tight wife beater and combat boots. The scars on his face and arms clearly visible. She frowned at the dark look in his eyes and wondered where he had got the terrible scars. He had always healed without a mark, so the face that he had scars on his face was bewildering and worrying.

The woman next to him was wearing a black miniskirt with a tight orange tank top, long black hair brushing against her waist, a headband that left one long length of hair free to fall across the left side of her face, concealing one deep blue eye as she smirked at the camera. Blank leather knee-high boot with laces on both sides completed the out fit

The man next to her had bright red hair that fell into his eyes, which was a deep forest green. He was wearing skintight black leather pants with a shimmering deep green button up that was left unbuttoned.

The final man made her eyebrow raise in surprise. The teen had blue, red, green and black hair in one long plait that reached nearly to his knees and violet eyes. He was wearing a pair of huge black jeans that were snug at the waist and could fit at least three legs in each pant leg with chains crossing across his crotch and then dangling down the legs and a tight black T-shirt with the words 'I scare my own family' in red letter finished the look. You couldn't even see what was on his feet as the pant legs draped over them to kiss the ground.

"Interesting group you have there, Naruto." She whispered, than turned back to the picture. Sure enough, there was writing.

_For the best Hokage, Dai, Misato, Seto, and Shinji._

The names were right above the corresponding picture and she smiled as she leaned back to listen to the music.

For the rest of the day, the shinobi or the Hokage tower wondered where the hokage had gotten such a great cd. Many approached her about it, but she would only smile and tell them to get their own in a week.

"0 Tenshi. Hmn… wonder where they got that one." She said to herself. "I'll just have to ask him that."

A/N

Well, this one was hard to write. It took me forever to write what happened after the Itachi scene. I have so many ideas, but trying to connect them is so hard!! The next chapter will have people's reactions to the music and Itachi's reaction to it and what happened in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, now, REVIEW!!

JA NE,

Shinigami-chan


	8. Surprise, its a boy!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dai, I really need to talk to you for a moment." Misato whispered to her fellow band mate as they walked out the door of the Production Company.

"Sure, but why are you whispering?" Dai whispered back with a smirk.

Grinning, she smacked him on the shoulder, but it slipped from her lips quickly. "There's something important that I need to tell you."

"Ok, where would you like to go?" Dai asked, frowning. He could see how nervous and upset she was.

"How about we go to Rin's?" she said and he nodded. Splitting from the others, they made their way to the bar and entered, nodding to Rin as they did. They took a seat in the back corner, away from everyone in a secluded booth.

"OK, so what's wrong?" he asked after they had placed their orders, a bottle of beer for him and a glass of soda for her. He gave her a questioning glance at her choice of drink because he knew that she never ordered anything but alcohol at Rin's.

"I can't drink anything alcoholic for a while." She murmured at the glance and took a big gulp like it was spiked, before she looked him in the face.

"I'm late."

"Late for what?" he asked, confused.

"You know, I'm _late._" She said more urgently, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'm not following." He said, confused.

"I missed my period for four months now." She whispered.

"Ok?" he said, bewildered.

"You can't make this easy, can you?" she sighed.

His puzzlement only grew as he noticed her starting to tear up. "What's so bad about missing this period thing?"

She stared at him in shock, tears leaking down her face. "No one could be that dense!" she exclaimed, drawing Rin's attention from behind the bar. Frowning, she made her way over to the booth, worried for both of them, especially once she noticed that Misato was crying.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked as she stopped right next to them.

"She said something about missing her period thing for four months. Is that bad? Can't she go get another one?" Dai said and received a hard smack to the back of his head from Rin, before she slid into the booth next to Misato and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, it'll be ok. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything. Now, who's the father?" Rin asked, but that only made her cry worse. Rocking the upset girl soothingly, she looked at the still confused Dai.

"Father? What?" he asked, looking between he two females across from him.

"What she meant was she is pregnant. That's what it means when she says she missed her period." Rin said quietly.

"But what is a period?" he asked.

"Once a month, a female bleeds from her vagina for a week. Once you get pregnant, it stops because the blood and ovaries that were fertilized begin to make a baby." She said simply and the look on his face went from confused to surprise to all out shock.

"But why tell me?"

"Because, you asshole! You're the father!" she sobbed, taking her face away from Rin's shoulder to glare at him.

"What?! But we only did that one time!" he exclaimed and then looked around as his loud voice began drawing attention from the other patrons.

"It only takes once, you moron." She said coldly and Rin nodded briefly when he turned to her.

"…" Dai was speechless as he stare at the two women.

The silence stretched between the three of them for a couple minutes and the girls watched as his face slowly paled, then crumpled as it hit him. Not only did her cheat on Itachi and lose him because of it, but also now, they were having a baby from it.

"It'll be ok." Rin said soothingly to him as she saw the heartbreak consume him.

"No… it won't." he whispered as he stood up from the table. "I… I just need sometime to think."

"Ok." The girls said quietly and he left, dragging his feet as he waked out the door.

"He took that a lot harder than I thought he would." Misato said as she picked up her soda in a shaking hand.

"What did you really expect? He was never around a pregnant woman so he doesn't really know much about it. Not to mention, he and Itachi split up because for what happened between the two of you, and he loved Itachi with all his heart." Rin said gently. She knew all about what had happened as both of them had come to her, upset, and told her everything.

"I know, but it's his baby! I thought he would be happier. It's not like they could have a baby." Misato said and Rin looked at her in shock.

"Are you an idiot? He can't see that right now. He's still feeling incredible guilty about what had happened. He lost the one person he trusted completely, the person who saved his life and his sanity. And you expect him to be happy that a baby is going to come out of his guilt?!"

"Well, when you put it that was, I am being an idiot." Misato said quietly, hanging her head as guilt hat she had been feeling for before, doubled.

"Yes, you are, but I understand. When I was sixteen, I got pregnant from my teammate. I told him, but he just looked at me like I was playing a joke on him and left. I left the village shortly after for other reasons, but he never tried to stop me from leaving and he never spoke to me about it either. In fact, he never spoke to me again. He wasn't big on anything except sarcasm anyway. He was so sure of himself, thought he knew everything about anything." Rin said quietly.

"What happened to the baby?" Misato asked as she took another sip of her soda.

"Well, I wandered until it was time to give birth and then settled down here. The old man who ran this place before me was kind enough to let me live and then work here after I had the baby." Rin said as she looked around he bar that she had made her home nineteen years before.

"But why would he just take someone off the street and help them?" Misato asked, starting to get into the story as it unfolded.

"A couple of years before that, my team helped him when he was traveling. We were passing by and she him getting attacked by some bandits. We saved him and he saved me when I needed it." Rin said, a faraway look in her eyes. No longer was she seeing the bar, but a country road she was traveling down with her teammates. Shaking her head to dispel the memories of happier times, looked back at the woman next to her.

"Well, he took me in and I had a beautiful little boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He was the happiest baby I have ever seen. Nothing ever got him down. He never cried, was always smiling and laughing. Even when he got older and people would talk down about me, he would always smile, insult them, and come back to the house with a grin on his face, bleeding and bruised."

"They would attack him? How old was he?" Misato asked, shocked.

"Oh, it started when he was about eight and continued up until he was about seventeen. People stopped insulting me around him after he put this one kid in the hospital for a month." Rin said calmly while Misato looked at her in shock.

Shaking her head, she asked, "So where is he now?"

"My son or his father?"

"Either, both."

"Well, my son is a shinobi. He's currently on a mission to Konoha and his father still lives there. In fact, he's a sensei now." Rin said with a grin.

"Does your son know about him?" Misato asked as her eyes widened at the thought of the father and son meeting.

"Yes."

"Well, I wouldn't like to be in his father's shoes if they meet." Misato stated and Rin nodded with a grin.

"Neither would I."

OOOOOOO

"So, you're from the fire lord's capital?" Tsunade asked as s he looked up from the scroll that the Jounin in front of her had brought.

"Yes." He said as he scratched a cheek with a grin that turned his sparkling blue eyes to happy U's. "My name is Obito, and it's a pleasure to meet you madam Tsunade. My mother has told me a lot about you."

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Inuzuka Rin, would it?" Tsunade asked looking at the man in front of her carefully. Sliver hair, blue eyes and red marks on his cheeks, all combined to make and interesting mix on him.

"Yes, she is. She sends her greetings." He said and she blinked at how different he was than his father.

"Please return mine." She said with a gentle smile at the memories of the gentle girl who had wanted to be a med-nin so bad when she was younger. "So what is she doing, now?"

"She owns a bar." He said with pride. "She got it from an old friend and built it up from a business that almost didn't make any profits, to a bar that is one of the most popular in the entire capital."

"She has done extremely well for her self than. It's a shame she didn't continue being a shinobi. She would have been as good as I am in the medical field if she had continued her training." She said and he nodded, temporarily loosing the smile he had had on his face for the entire time he had been in her office.

"Yes, but she doesn't regret it."

"Be that as it may, I think we are finished here. When I have my reply finished, I'll send a chuunin for you. It will take a couple days to get the info together that the Fire Lord wants, so I've arranged for a room at the Sleeping Dragon Inn for you. Enjoy you time here." She said and dismissed him.

After the door had closed behind him, she leaned back in her chair and chuckled. "I wish that I could see Kakashi's face when he comes face to face with his fully grown son that's he's never met." Laughing, she turned to the huge pile of paperwork in front of her and got back to work, a giggle slipping out every once in a while throughout the day.

OOOOOO

Kakashi sneezed, then looked around at the people waking past.

"Looks like someone is talking about you, sensei." Sakura said as she turned to look at the older man.

"I don't believe in that." Sasuke snapped as he turned away. They were at Ichiraku's having lunch where they meet once a month to think about Naruto and the way things were before he left. It always put Sasuke in a bad mood, which put Sakura in a bad mood because all he would do was grunt at her.

Kakashi just rolled his eye and stood to leave. Just as he passed though the curtain, he came flying back though, landing on a stool and snapping it off its base. Sasuke and Sakura jumped to their feet, ready to defend their sensei, but stopped in shock as a man though could have been a clone of him, except with two blue eyes, red marks on his cheeks, and no mask, came through the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke demanded, the first to snap out of the shock that had taken everyone in the restaurant.

Ignoring the teen, Obito stared at the downed man, who was only just sitting up. "Hello father. It's _so _nice to finally meet you."

"What?!" Sakura screeched as she looked between the stranger and Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi echoed faintly as he looked up at the man in surprise.

"You heard me you bastard."

"I don't understand." Kakashi said flatly as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Well, you and mom had sex and nine months later the world was graced by my wonderful presence." Obito said sarcastically.

Ignoring the vaguely unsettled looks on his students' faces, Kakashi said, "No, who?"

"Does the name Rin mean anything to you, asshole?"

"My teammate Rin?"

"The one and only."

"But she wasn't when she left!" Kakashi growled at the younger man.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the pair in front of her. "Well obviously she was. I mean, he looks just like you!" she snapped at him.

"She would have told….me…." he trailed off as a memory popped up.

Flashback

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you." Rin said tearfully as she grabbed his arm.

"What, Rin?" Kakashi snapped as he glared at her out of his one blue eye.

"Not here." She whispered, looking around at the people giving them curious looks.

"I don't have the time for this. Just spit out what it is you want to say." He snapped irritably.

"I'm late." She whispered.

"What?" he asked, irritated and confused.

"I'm… pregnant." She said a little bit louder, though it was still very soft.

He glared at her for a moment before ripping his arm from her slack grasp and stormed off down the road. Behind him, she sank down to the road as tears poured down her face and sobs tore from her body. A couple concerned couple passing by stopped to see if there was anything that they could do, but she just tore her arm from their grasps and took off in the opposite direction.

Kakashi watched her go from corner of his eye before he turned back around and continued on his way to the hokage's office.

End Flashback

"What? What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she watched her frozen teacher in concern.

"Damn." He whispered.

"Yeah. Oops, congratulations, it's a boy." Obito said flatly before turning around and storming off.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you ok?" Sakura asked only for him to ignore her and dash out of the restaurant after his son.

"Wait!" Kakashi called after the man, who ignored him and walked into in inn. Chasing him though the door, he heard, "My name is Hakate Obito. The hokage booked a room for me for a few days."

'She gave him my last name?!' he thought to himself. Shaking the shock off, he called, "Obito, I really would like to talk to you."

Obito turned to him and studied him for a moment before nodding briskly and turning towards the desk and collecting his key. Looking at Kakashi over his shoulder, he said briskly, "Follow me."

OOOOOOO

Itachi pulled out the cd that Dai had sent to him. Looking at it stonily, he read the words written across the front in silver marker. _'Please forgive me.'_

In the two months that he had been back home, Itachi had gone back to the way that he had been before Naruto had changed him so thoroughly. He was cold to all, not like that had changed much even when they were together, and was in a perpetually bad mood, so bad, not even Kisame would chance to cross him.

He had thrown himself into his work to distract himself from what had happened. They had captured four of the demon containers quickly and the leader had ordered him to rest so that he wouldn't burn himself out before capturing the kyuubi, the strongest of all.

As mad and upset as he was for what had happened, Itachi knew that he couldn't just throw the cd away, so he popped it into his player and settled on the couch to listen. As the first song began playing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the back of the couch listening to the sweet voice he missed so much.

**So far away**

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

Too long, too late

**Who was I to make you wait?**

'You never made me wait, it was always me making you wait. I guess I just let you wait much to long. You moved on without me.' He thought sadly.

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

'**Cause you know**

**You know, you know**

**That I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

His heart clenched as he felt the love and longing that Dai had put into his voice. 'Why, why did you do it? Why didn't you wait if you loved me so much?'

**One my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you I'd withstand**

**All of it to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know**

**You know, you know**

'But you didn't. You gave up. You gave US up.'

**That I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**So far away, been far away for far too long**

**So far away, been far away for far too long**

**But you know**

**You know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

'**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you for being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

'You had nothing to be forgiven for, it was my fault. Why couldn't I see that at the time. And then you broke your own word. You let yourself go. You never gave me the chance to make it right.' He though, tears collecting under his lids to trickle down his temples and into his hair.

**Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

**Hold on to me, never let me go**

"I need something to drink if I'm going to listen to this entire cd." He murmured to himself as he stood up and walked out of the room and to the kitchen to grab the bottle of whisky he had begun to keep in his fridge.

Settling back on the couch, he listened to the song that was playing and picked up the case again. Slipping the pamphlet out, he flipped though it and looked at the various songs, seeing _Itachi_ as a co-writer on a couple songs. Coming to the dedication, he read,

I dedicate and thank my love for this cd. Without your love, dedication, and help, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thank you and come home soon. Kino Daisuke.

Shaking his head, he took a huge gulp directly from the bottle. "Maybe… it was a mistake. Maybe, he does still love me." He murmured looking at the picture of the band.

Tossing back another gulp of liquor, he closed his eyes and listened to music, the pain he felt slowly diminishing the more he listened to the music. He knew that it wouldn't disappear until he could confront him, but at least it was a start.

"Dai…"

OOOOOOO

"So, our little container changed his name." A dark voice chuckled cruelly, "Well, if he was going to change his name, he shouldn't have put his face on this cd."

Turning towards the cd player, he put the disk in and hit play. Chuckling at the song that started playing he said to himself, "It think its time to start preparations for you capture, kyuubi."

A/N

A little cliffhanger for you, Itachi's reaction to the first song which is by Nickelback incase you didn't know, and foreshadowing for what is going to happen.

And I know that some of you will be annoyed at Dai's reaction to the news


	9. Zoe

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dai looked around his new house, pain and happiness warring inside him at all that it represented. After finding out that he was going to be a father by one of his best friends, he had had a melt down before pulling himself back together and taking charge of everything.

Misato had moved into his apartment with him, so that neither would be alone and they began a life as expectant parents/roommates, something neither had ever done before. They had converted his study into a bedroom and had worked towards being closer so that this child would have both parents, even if neither were in interested in a relationship.

Finally realizing that the apartment wouldn't be big enough for the three of them, Dai had begun to look from a larger house that he could buy for them. They had finally settled on a three-bedroom house in the center of town. Everything was within walking distance including the market and the park, and yet it was privet with tall trees on three sides and a wall that encircled them with a large gate at the front.

The two-story house had a wrap around porch and large windows with a koi pond in the back. The three bedrooms and a full bath were upstairs and the living and dinning rooms, the kitchen and pantry, and another full bath was down stairs.

At the moment, about fifty shadow clones were running about finishing putting everything in their place, unpacking and decorating the new home for when Misato got out of the hospital.

The stress of the band, combined with what had happened between her and Dai and everything else that had been going on had become to much and she had gone into labor a month early. The doctors had been able to stop it, but they had insisted that she stay there until she had the little one.

She was not happy about that.

Dai visited her everyday, snuck real food in to her, not like the cardboard that the hospital called food, and made sure that everything was taken care of. They had just agreed on the house when she had gone in, so she didn't even know what to expect when they got home.

As the clones began to finish and disperse themselves, he slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to the second bedroom. Opening the door, he looked around at the light pink walls and the white extra thick carpeting. There was a cherry wood crib standing against the back wall in-between to sets of large windows that let in a ton of light. The crib was decorated in a pink bedspread with flowers on it and the bumper guard had the same design on it. A glider rocking chair sat by the window, a hand knitted purple blanket draped over the back.

There were pictures on the walls, landscapes and flowers right next to the ultrasound pictures. A portrait of Dai and Misato was next to the door to the closet, sadness lurking in the depths of both of their eyes.

The closet and drawers were jammed full of clothes ranging from newborn all the way up to 12 months. The baby shower had been truly terrifying for Dai.

Flashback

Dai stood in the corner of his apartment, shivering as he watched the twenty women and girls giggle and laugh over everything that Misato unwrapped. He had never known that a group of women could be that scary when confront with them. He suddenly had new sympathy for Sasuke for dealing with his fan girls.

"Dai, get over here! I know men aren't supposed to be here for the party, but I want you to help me unwrap some of this!" Misato called from behind the mound of presents still to be unwrapped.

Slowly he made his way around the mob of women and sat next to her on the couch. "Here, you can open this one first." She said and shoved a box in to his hands.

"Ok." He said slowly and began to peel the paper off. Once it was finally unwrapped, he stared in horror at the breast pump kit sitting innocently in his hands.

"Oh! That's great and it's even a double pump with a motor!" she exclaimed happily.

He whimpered quietly before shakily handing it to her gingerly.

End Flashback.

Shuddering slightly at just the memory, he turned from the room and slowly head for his own room, gently closing the door to the nursery behind him.

His own room was a dark forest green with lighter green accents to make it look like you were in a forest. His bed had a deep emerald green bedspread with black pillows and the frame, along with all the other furniture in the room was made out of mahogany. Dropping to the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

"Itachi…" he whispered longingly, visions of long dark hair and dark gray eyes flashing through his mind. As he laid there thinking of the man he loved, thoughts of what he could be thinking flashed through his mind.

"What have you done now?" he whispered to himself then bolted upright. "That's it!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to his desk, which was pushed back against the wall in the corner. Grabbing some paper and a pen, he quickly began writing.

OOOOOOO

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?" Shinji shouted as he stuck his head in the front door of Dai and Misato's new house. Hearing a faint call from upstairs, he climbed the steps, looking around as he did.

Finally finding his bandleader in the last room, he settled on the edge of the desk, which was covered in papers.

"So, what you doing, boss-man?" he asked after a couple of minutes of watching Dai write down lyrics and music notes on sheet after sheet of paper.

"Finishing another song." Dai said as he finally looked up at his guest.

"Another one? That's what, four in the last six months? And how long did this one take you?" Shinji asked in amazement.

"About two hours."

"What?!" Shinji almost fell off the desk in shock. "How the fuck do you do that so fast?!"

With a shrug, Dai turned back to the papers and continued writing furiously. Shaking his head, Shinji settled onto the bed and watched, knowing better than to annoy Dai when he was composing. He was curious about this song, as he had never seen anyone write one as fast as this. It usually took a lot longer, even for a genus like Dai.

Dozing slightly on the bed, he was startled awake as Dai shouted, "Finished!"

"What…?" Shinji asked groggily as he sat up.

"I'm done." Dai said with a grin.

"Can I see it now?" Shinji asked with a huge yawn in the middle.

Silently, Dai handed over the sheets, keeping a copy of the lyrics for himself. Suddenly getting an idea, he jumped up and quickly formed a shadow clone, transforming himself in to his female guise quickly as the male copy picked up his guitar. "You want to here what I think it should sound like?" he asked, bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"Sure." Shinji said as he looked up, starting slightly at the sight of the two of them.

"Ok, it's called, 'What have you done.'" Dai said and began. Shinji sat up and listened attentively, even as his eyes were running over he music.

**What have you done now?**

Shinji looked up in surprise at the rough, first line, it had practically been shouted, startling in the silence, even though Dai had begun playing his guitar first.

**I know I'd better stop trying**

**You know that there's no denying**

**I won't show mercy on you now**

As the female began singing half way through the line, eyebrow rose.

**I know I should stop believing**

**I know there's no retrieving**

**It's over now, what have you done?**

**What have you done now?**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away**

**What have you done now?**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

Slowly, his other eyebrow joined the first as he saw where this song had come from. It had come from his feelings and what he thought his lover had been through. No one had ever met the man, but the whole group knew what had happened.

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done now?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done now?**

**Would you mind if I killed you?**

**Would you mind if I tried to?**

**'Cause you have**

**Turned into my worst enemy**

**You carry hate that I don't feel**

**It's over now, what have you done?**

The surprise he had felt earlier in the song was replaced by concern. Did Dai really think that his lover would try to kill him?

**What have you done now?**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away**

**What have you done now?**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done now?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done now?**

The two voices of his friend meshed almost perfectly, though you could defiantly hear her as her voice was so much higher. His voice blended into it, giving a barely heard harmony.

**I will not fall, won't let it go**

**We will be free when it ends**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away**

**What have you done now?**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away**

**What have you done now?**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

As the two Dai's trailed off the last note, Shinji stood up and wrapped both the clone and the real Dai in a giant bear hug.

"What? What's wrong?" Dai asked quietly as he looked at the mutli-colored braid, as it was all he could really see of the guy.

"Do you really think he would come after you, to kill you or something?" Shinji asked quietly, his voice muffled.

"Long before he saved me and we got together, he hunted me like a wolf hunts its prey. He was relentless and I would have died if he had caught me." Dai said somberly.

"How the fuck did you two get together then?!" Shinji shouted as he pushed back from them. He clone disappeared as soon as he was released and Dai transformed back into his own form as he looked at him somberly.

"He found me when I was almost dead and it made him realize some things." Dai said calmly.

Before Shinji could open his mouth, Seto burst into the house and thundered up the stairs. Turning to the open door as the red head burst in, they opened their mouths to ask what was wrong, when he burst out, "You need to haul ass and get to the hospital. Misato is in labor and the baby isn't waiting anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Shinji and Dai chorused in shock.

OOOOOOO

Shinji and Seto were quickly left behind as Dai took to the roofs to get there as fast as he could. Bursting in through the front doors, he raced to the information desk.

"What floor is the maternity ward on? My baby is being born!" he shouted.

The receptionist looked at him in shock for a moment before she said kindly, "It's on the fourth floor. And congra…ulations…" she trailed off as he disappeared from in front of her and the door to the stairs slammed open as he dashed up them.

Panting, he burst out of he stairwell and raced up to the doors that blocked off the ward. Hitting the intercom button, he said, "Hello? Hello? Misato's in labor and I need to get in there!"

"Calm down, sir. Now what?" a calm voice said through the speaker.

"My name is Dai, and Misato is having my baby right now." He said, slightly calmer.

"Well sir, first you need to go register downstairs first. Then we will send a nurse with a wheelchair for her. Once we get her checked out, you will be allowed in to be with her, sir." The woman said, her voice gaining a snotty edge to it.

"No, you bitch. First you will open this door before I tear it down. Misato is already in there." Dai snarled.

"Security, please come to the Maternity ward. We have an intruder." He swore as the bitch from the intercom was suddenly on the loudspeaker. Before he could blink, he was surrounded by four anbu.

"Listen guys, my friend is having my baby right now." He said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah right." One snorted.

"That's right, and if I have to go though you guys to get in there, I will." He growled as they chuckled at him. "Fine, I warned you."

Suddenly, he was a blur, grabbing one and throwing him into the second, both of them slamming into the wall hard enough to make a good sized hole in it and knocking them out in the process. It's hard to know an anbu out unless you take them by surprise, which he defiantly did as they thought he was no more than a civilian.

The final two were more cautious as they began to circle him. "I don't want to hurt you, just get out of my way." He growled as he watched them carefully.

"What do you want with this ward?" one said coldly.

"I told you Misato is in labor and she is having my baby!" Dai shouted angrily.

Motioning for the anbu in the hawk mask to go check out his story, the one in the panther mask kept a close eye on him. A few tense minutes later; hawk was back and nodded at them. "It's true. Sara was just being a bitch again."

Cocking his eyebrow at Hawk, Dai stepped forward and was let in the ward by him as Panther went to check on their compatriots.

Leaving the anbu behind, Dai dashed down the hall following he scent of his roommate that he had gotten so used to over the past few months. Skidding to a stop at the right room, he opened the door and poked his head in.

Seeing the flushed face of Misato, he quickly entered, going to the bed and brushing the hair off her forehead.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, only to have her grab his shirt and yank him down until their faces were only millimeters apart.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" she growled at him. "I'm pushing something the size of a watermelon out the hole the size of a lemon."

Paling and then turning faintly green at the imagery, he said quickly, "Maybe I should just…"

"Don't you even dare think about leaving me here alone to do this. It's your fault that I'm here. So you will be here too or so help me kami, when I get out of here, you will be replacing me in a full body cast. Do you understand me?!" the last two words came out rather high as she was suddenly in he grip of another contraction.

Lunging, she released his shirt and clamped on to his hand, squeezing as the doctor said, "Ok, now push!"

Barring down with all her might, she pushed desperately as she clung to his hand. Next to her Dai was silently screaming as the bones in his hand slowly started to crack at the pressure. His hand was trying to heal, but with the constant pressure, it didn't have a chance.

"Ok, one more big push and this baby will be here!" the doctor said cheerfully as she and everyone else ignored Dai.

With a quiet scream, Misato pushed with all her might before she suddenly felt something give and she felt like a popped balloon. Falling back onto the bed, she gasped weakly as she listened to the nurses began cleaning the baby.

Dai was watching his new daughter when he heard a hushed conversation between the doctor and one of the nurses. "The bleeding isn't stopping." The doctor said quietly.

"What should we do? She's not responding to anything." The nurse whispered back.

"There isn't anything that we can do. I've tried everything. The only way for her to survive was if Tsunade of the Leah was right here in this room right now. I can't do anything else." The doctor said sadly as she drew back from her position and pulled the sheet back over Misato's legs.

"Should we tell her?" the nurse asked, tears in her eyes.

Nodding, the doctor turned to Misato. "Misato, I'm sorry. You ripped so completely, that there isn't anything I can do for you know besides easing the pain." She said gently and Misato nodded weakly.

"I know, I felt something at the end." She whispered then asked, "Can I please hold her?"

"Certainly." The doctor said with a sad smile. She went over to the bassinet that stood in the corner and personally brought the baby over and placed her in Misato's rapidly weakening arms.

Smiling down at the little bundle in her arms, Misato smiled sadly. My little Zoe, I'm sorry I won't get to be there to see all of your firsts. But you need to take care of your daddy. He needs you." Blinking the tears from her eyes, she looked up at Dai, who had tears running down his cheeks unashamedly.

"Dai, I want you to go find him. I want you to be happy and you haven't been since he left. You go and explain and do whatever you can do. He is the best thing that ever happened to you." She said and he looked at her in surprise.

"You want me to go find him? You don't mind?"

"No. I think that the two of you would be the best parents to her in the world. I just pity her first boyfriend. You two will scare him to death." She chuckled then grimaced at the spasm of pain that brought.

"She doesn't have much time left." The doctor murmured lowly and he nodded.

"I promise. I'll take care of everything." He said and she smiled, her eyes closing as she slipped away.

Dai carefully picked up his new daughter out of the slack arms that were still cradling her and brought her to his face. Looking into her bright blue eyes and seeing the faint markings that could be like his own whisker like ones, he smiled sadly. "Don't worry. Daddy is going to take care of everything. You won't have to worry about a thing in your life." He promised before he brushed a kiss on her forehead and brought her down to rest in the cradle of his arms.

OOOOOOO

_Hey, I'm sending you this letter to tell you that you just became a grandma. That's right, my baby girl was born today. Her mother didn't survive._

Dai

Tsunade looked at the letter in her hands in shock, tears pooling in her eyes as she reread the brief letter. "Poor, Dai. She whispered.

"What, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he entered her office, his team a few steps behind.

"Don't worry about it." She said briskly, wiping her tears away as she looked up at them.

"It's my student." He said firmly, his little orange book forgotten in his hand.

Realizing that he wouldn't leave without something, she said quietly. "He and one of his band mates had a baby, but she died in childbirth."

The book fell from Kakashi's hand in shock as Sasuke and Sakura yelled, "What?!"

"Dai had a baby and the mother didn't survive." She snapped, glaring at them.

"It spawned?" Sasuke growled, as his face grew angry. He was suddenly being thrown right through the door as Tsunade dove over the desk and punched his in the face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, rushing after him.

"Keep your team in line or I will kill him." Tsunade snarled as she turned to Kakashi who nodded quickly.

"I would like to request a leave to go see him." Kakashi said firmly after a minute.

"Denied." She snapped as she rounded her desk to sit behind it once more after righting her chair.

"Why? He was my student. I would like to go see him and make sure he's alright."

"I'm going to go anyway. I'll keep him in line." Jiraiya said from his spot on the windowsill.

"Your not going to take no for answer, are you?" she said after studying the younger of the two men.

"No."

"Fine, but your other students are not going with you. I don't want them anywhere near them." She said in a dangerous voice and both men nodded firmly.

"Agreed." Kakashi said crisply. "When do we leave?" he asked, turning to the other man.

"In two hours. Meet you at the main gate." Jiraiya said and disappeared from the window.

"I want a report whe you get back about him, and I'll give you a letter for him before you leave." She said and he nodded before turning to collect his two students and take Sasuke to the hospital before getting ready for the trip ahead of him.

A/N

Well, here is the next chapter. It's been crazy getting my daughter ready for school, she starts Pre-K next week, and even worse at work. We had the cops out today. (sigh) be happy I got this out and didn't put it off like I was going to.

Shinigami-chan


	10. Reunion

Chapter 9

"How do you think he is?" Kakashi asked as they leapt from branch to branch, covering ground faster than normal as they made their way to the Fire Lord's capital to see Dai.

"I'm not sure." Jiraiya said quietly. "He probably has mixed feelings right now."

Nodding Kakashi turned his attention back to the front as they jumped from the last tree and darted across a large field.

"Do you think that your other two students will stay put in Konoha?" Jiraiya asked after a couple of minutes of silent running.

"For them, I hope so. And Sasuke better avoid Tsunade and Shizune if he wants to be able to move for the next couple of months."

Jiraiya nodded silently, thinking about what he knew about his teammate and her apprentice. "That's the truth. And Shizune is even worse than Tsunade some days!"

"Really? Kakashi asked in shock as he looked over at his running mate, and eyebrow arching up to his hairline.

"You have no idea."

OOOOOO

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked as she gazed worriedly at her raven-haired teammate.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he grabbed his pack off the floor and tossed it over his shoulder.

Sighing, Sakura nodded and shouldered her own pack. They had just returned from the hospital, where Sasuke's injuries had been taken care of, and he had convinced her that it would be a good idea to go see their blonde teammate. The fact that Sakura wanted to see if the baby would take after Naruto or it's mother, just made her want to go even more, but she was worried about how the Hokage would react when they got back.

"Fine, lets go." She said as calmly as she could as she turned towards the gates.

'I can't believe that the dobe had a baby before I could rebuild my clan. It's not fair!' Sasuke thought darkly as they took off at their best speed.

OOOOOO

"Sweet Zoe Jane." Dai whispered as he cradled his tiny daughter in his arms. Rocking her back and forth gently, he watched her sleep, her tiny eyelashes brushing against her cheeks while her small rosebud of a mouth gaped a little as she breathed. Her hair was just as blonde as his and her eyes were a bright crystal blue. She had faint whisker-like marks on her cheeks, but two deep dimples overshadowed them until you could barely see them.

Ever since she had been born, he hadn't gotten much sleep, to scared that something might happen if he did. All night he would sit in the rocking chair near the bassinet and just listen to her breath.

Rin and the others had tried to convince him that nothing would happen if he slept, but it didn't stop him from only sleeping about two hours a night, waking up every fifteen minutes to check on her. The strain was starting to get to him. It was obvious from the worn look on his face, the bags under his eyes.

Hearing a knock at the front door, he stood and headed for the door, even as he made sure to move gently so that nothing would wake her before she was ready to get up. Opening the door, he blinked in shock at who his guests were.

"Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" he said quietly to the two men.

"The Hokage received your letter and she was worried." Kakashi said quietly as he looked down at the pink bundle in his former student's arms. "May we come in?"

Nodding, Dai moved out of the door was and lead the two men to the living room, where he gently sat down in an arms chair, leaving the couch and love seat to the two older men.

"You look exhausted, brat." Jaraiya said bluntly as he took in the unkempt figure before him.

"I don't sleep much anymore." Dai said quietly as he shifted her so the she was leaning against his shoulder.

"They say you're supposed to sleep when they sleep." Kakashi said, thinking about his own son that he had just found out about. 'I wish I could have been there for him growing up.' He thought to himself.

"I know, but what if something happens and I sleep through it?" he asked worriedly.

"Brat, your senses are so amplified, I doubt you'll miss anything." Jaraiya said irritably, though the look on his face as he looked at the small bundle in Dai's arms belied his tone. There was a look of wonder and longing barely concealed on his face.

Dai quietly studied his two sensei for a moment before he looked down at his daughter. Looking at her rosy cheeks, he smiled briefly before looking back at his guests. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked quietly, to the other men's surprise.

At the nods he received, he gently passed Zoe to the longhaired man. Jaraiya gently took her and held her close to his chest as he leaned back into his chair. "I always wanted to have a child of my own." He whispered as he gazed longingly at the small bundle in his arms.

"So why haven't you?" Dai asked quietly as he watched him.

"Because she never took me seriously." He murmured. "I was always the goofball of the team. I chased her for years before she finally just told me to stop; it was never going to happen."

"It was obaa-chan wasn't it?" Dai murmured and received a nod in response.

"I was always asking her out when we were gennin, but she was always chasing after the bastard. And then she found Dan. She was so in love with him from the moment they meet. After he died, I just couldn't do it anymore. She was devastated and I couldn't bring myself to chase her any more. She deserves so mush more than to be hounded after all that she's been through." Jaraiya said softly, his gaze never leaving the sleeping infant.

The three men were silent as they thought about what had just been said. Finally Kakashi spoke up. "Maybe you should give it another try. I've seen her looking at you sometimes, and not as just a friend. If there is something there, you don't want to miss the chance. I did when I was younger and now, I have a son I didn't know about. I've missed her everyday she's been gone and I've missed out on his entire life. I met him when he came to Konoha on a mission."

"He is a nice guy. He's always there when you need him, just like his mother." Dai said softly, looking into his teacher's eye.

"You know Rin?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Yes, she runs a bar not to far from here." Seeing the indecision on his face, Dai chuckled and added, "Maybe you should go see her. I'm sure she would love to see you after she pounded on you a little."

"It's only what I deserve." Kakashi said quietly and abruptly stood up. "Can you give me directions?"

Chuckling, Dai gave him the directions and the silver haired man was gone in a swirl of leaves. "I hope everything works out between them."

"So do I kid, so do I."

OOOOOO

As Dai and Jaraiya settled back and talked about what had been going on since they last saw each other, two shinobi approached the gate to the Fire Lord's Capital.

"Halt. What's your business here?" the guard at the gate said as he stopped them.

"We're here to visit our teammate, who is currently living here." Sakura said sweetly with a smile at the man.

"What's his name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. But he goes under the name Dai." She said, still smiling prettily. "Our Sensei and another man should have come through earlier today to see him. Kakashi and Jaraiya from Konoha?"

"Yes, they did come through. But they didn't say anything about more people coming." He said gruffly.

"We wanted to surprise Naruto and them, have a reunion of sorts. It's been a couple of years since we saw him." She said and the man nodded in understanding. "I've done that, surprise an old team mate. He almost killed me though. He hated surprises."

"Yes, Naruto doesn't like them either, but I've just missed him so much!" she said quietly, her eyes growing misty.

"It's ok. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love to see you again." The guard said, panicking slightly at the signs of tears. He was still young, barely older than them and you could tell that he didn't have much experience with crying women as he fumbled for a handkerchief in his pocket.

"Thank you." She sniffed as she took it from his hand and dabbed at her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could find him, do you?"

"Sure, everyone knows Dai. He's a famous singer; though not to many people know that he was once a shinobi. The only reason I know is that I was at the front desk the day he was released from prison. Hey, aren't you two part of the group that came to ID him?" he asked, his face lighting up in recognition.

"Yes, we were." She said with a watery grin. "I haven't seen him since then. He doesn't write, he doesn't visit, so we decided to take it into our own hands and visit him."

"Well, I'll give you directions and you have a great visit. I'm sure it will make him want to see you more and keep in contact with you." He said and she smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll just love to see us more." She murmured quietly and Sasuke smirked evilly, though the guard didn't notice, all his attention on Sakura, who dabbed at her eyes once more before handing the handkerchief back.

After getting the directions from the guard, they made their way through the streets towards the house. They ducked quickly into an ally as they saw a distracted Kakashi rushed past.

"I wonder where he's going." Sakura said quietly.

"Hn."

After a few moments, they quietly slipped out and resumed their trek through the city, following the directions they had been given. Within ten minutes, they found themselves in front of the house. Looking at it, Sakura marveled at the change that Naruto had made in his life. From the apartment in the run down, condemned building to a gorgeous house in the fire lord's capital.

"He's certainly done well for himself." She murmured and Sasuke snorted disdainfully.

"The poor girl he got pregnant probably bought it." He said and Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think so. After all, he is getting pretty famous from his cd. That must have brought in a lot of money." She pointed out and was ignored as he walked up to the door and pounded on it.

"Sasuke! Jaraiya is still probably here!" she whispered frantically and was ignored again.

OOOOOO

Dai sat up from his comfortable slouch in his chair as he heard the pounding on his door. Zoe began crying as the loud sound woke her up abruptly.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever that is!" he growled as he jumped to his feet. Looking at the older man who was attempting to sooth the crying infant, he received a nod before turning and storming out of the room and to the front door.

He jerked it open as whoever it was began pounding again, making Zoe's crying intensify. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he growled before he got a good look at the two on his doorstep. "You."

Sasuke didn't even say a word as he threw a punch at the blonde who dodged backwards into the house. He quickly followed even as Dai attempted to block him.

"Dobe." Sasuke snarled as he sent another powerful punch at him, sharingan spinning wildly.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Dai shouted over the screams from his child as he blocked instinctively.

"You are."

Growling in rage, Dai knocked him back towards the door with a powerful kick. "I don't give a fuck what problem you have with me, but I'm not going to let you coming to my house, scare my daughter, and try to fucking beat me!" he growled, a bit of red entering his eyes, turning them violet briefly before transforming into pure crimson with slit pupils.

"I'm not trying to fucking beat you, I'm going to kill you, and your spawn." Was the response he got, ending him over the edge into a blind rage.

"Spawn?!" he shrieked, his chakara flaring around him. He launched himself forward and sent them both hurtling out of the house through the still open door, narrowly missing Sakura who was still standing in shock on the porch. She dove out of the way with a shriek, landing in the bushes to the side in a heap of flailing limbs.

Sasuke knocked Dai off of him and leapt to his feet across from where his opponent was and stood there for a moment as he studied the figure. The scars he had seen the last time they had met, but the bags under the tired eyes and the long hair was new, though the black streaks were the same, just much longer. You could tell that he had lost weight recently as the t-shirt and sweat pants were very baggy on this thin frame, the pants almost falling off his hips.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he growled at the blonde and received a growl right back.

"What the fuck does it matter to you, asshole? You barge into my house and threaten to kill my kid and me and that's all you say? What the hell is the matter with you, teme?!" Dai roared angrily, the red fading until his eyes were violet.

Before Sasuke could say anything, a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to meet the enraged glare from his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei, what…" he was interrupted as Kakashi punched him in the face, sending him flying back almost all the way to Dai where he stood watching them.

"Uchiha. You were ordered to stay in Konoha and to stay away from Dai." Kakashi growled softly, though everyone, even the civilians that had stopped to see what was going on and the shinobi that had come to find out what the attack was about, could hear him.

Sasuke lost his temper again and shouted, "It's not fair that he has a kid before I do! It's probably a demon, just like him. It should be put down like the trash it is! Just like it's father."

There was a gasp from nearly every throat as every eye surrounding the group stared at the insane sounding black haired guy and the blond haired man that they had gotten to know over the past few years.

Dai could hear the murmuring of the crowd getting louder and louder in the silence as he stood frozen in disbelief. That Sasuke could say something like that about him hurt nearly as much as what the crowd was whispering to each other.

"That's an Uchiha. We can trust what he says. After all, the Uchiha's were very well respected in Konoha before they were all killed."

"_A demon? Oh my kami, we need to get out of here before it starts trying to kill us all!"_

"_Did you hear what he said, Dai and that new baby are both demons, no wonder poor Misato died. He probably killed her himself."_

"_Demon."_

"_We should kill them before they kill us."_

Shaking his head, he focused on the two in front of him. Kakashi had Sasuke by his throat. "Dai isn't and never was a demon. After all the times he has fought beside us, I would think that you would know him a bit better than that." He snapped angrily, his voice deadly soft. With an abrupt move, he threw him down and began a long string of hand seals before abruptly slamming a hand into Sasuke's stomach. "Seal!" he shouted and Sasuke gasped in shock as he felt his chakara withdraw.

"Until we get back, your chakara will remain sealed. I'll let the Hokage deal with you." Kakashi spat before he yanked him up and slung him over his shoulder as he passed out from the shock. "I'm sorry, Dai, but do you have someplace where I could put him until we leave?" he asked quietly to the shocked man.

"Yeah, follow me." Dai said softly, before he headed back towards his house where Jaraiya and Sakura were standing, the former still holding a crying Zoe.

As he reached them, he gently took her from him and put her on his shoulder bouncing her lightly and patting her bottom soothingly. Within a few moments, she was calming down and he continued into the house, the others following him silently as the crowd dispersed, still taking about what they had seen and heard. The ANBU captain followed them to the door and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Dai asked tiredly as he turned back to face the man.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened just now." He said seriously, his mask, which was shaped like a wolf, keeping them from seeing anything but his black eyes, which were very serious as they looked onto the blonde.

"Come on in. The more the merrier." Dai lead the whole group into the living room and sank into an armchair with a sigh, adjusting Zoe on his shoulder so that she was comfortable.

"So, what happened?"

Dai looked at the man and said, "Well, Wolf-san, these are my old teammates and sensei. Haruna Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Jaraiya-sensei. The asshole that is currently passed out on my couch is Uchiha Sasuke. Both of my sensei came to check up on me after I sent a letter to the Hokage and I'm not sure what my teammates are here for besides for his emo-ness to try and kill me again."

"I thought he just wanted to see the baby for himself. I know he flipped out when he heard about it, but I thought that he saw her, than it would calm him down. I just wanted to see if she looked like you or her mother." Sakura said miserably.

"Tsunade-sama told you that he wasn't to leave Konoha. You could both be accused of treason for going against the hokage's direct order, not to mention what Sasuke blurted out." Jaraiya said coldly to the girl who paled dramatically.

"What?!" she whispered in shock.

"Yes, Sasuke could be imprisoned or even put to death for that little slip on the tongue." Kakashi said to his student, disappointment plain for all to hear.

"And what did he blurt out that could have him put to death?" Wolf asked sternly.

"If you will follow me, I'll tell you all about it. It is a SS-classed secret from Konoha, put into effect after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Jaraiya said and lead the man out of the room and into the hallway to spare Dai from having to listen to a run down about what was basically his life.

"Dai, how are you holding up?" Kakashi asked quietly to the young man who had his head bowed, hair shadowing his face.

"Well, I was better until all this happened. Now I just hope that I won't have to pack up and leave again."

"Why would you have to pack up and leave?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"After what I heard from the town's people out there, I'll be lucky if that don't start trying to kill me like the people used to growing up. I don't know how many times I was almost killed before I even started at the academe. If they start that here, I'm going to have to worry about Zoe and not just my self. Some of them already suggest that they should kill the both of us and I won't risk my child on some insanely paranoid town folk. Especially since they would believe an Uchiha over me any day of the week." Dai said bitterly as he looked up at her. His eyes made her shiver as they were cold and empty of everything that she remembered from when they were teammates.

"I don't understand. Why would they try and kill either of you?" Sakura whispered.

"They fear demons, and while they don't know it's him, that an Uchiha said I was a demon and should be killed, they will believe it. After all, the Uchiha were a very influential family before they were killed off. They would NEVER lead people wrong."

Kakashi said quietly into the silence after that statement, "There was a lot of corruption in the family. Not all of it, but enough of the influential members that the entire clan would have been exiled for treason."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Tsunade had the clan investigated. She wanted to know why Itachi would kill his whole family except for Sasuke. They were into slavery, prostitution, embezzlement, and outright treason. They were plotting against the Third, planning to over throw him and put Sasuke's father in his place. After all, he was the head of the police force and a counsel member. People would have trusted him. We believe that Itachi found out about it and took matters into his own hands." He said flatly and his two students stared at him in shock.

Dai's mind was going a mile a minute as he absorbed all that he had heard. It explained so much about what he had puzzled together for himself. To hear it basally confirmed was so much worse that he had thought it would be. 'Poor Itachi! No wonder he never wanted to talk about it.' He thought to himself as he stared down at his daughter blankly, his face a blank masked that concealed his inner turmoil.

"Does Sasuke know about this?" Sakura asked in a choked voice.

"No. It was decided that it would be better not to tell him about it. He's always wanted to kill his brother, but this would destroy what he remembers about his family. No one should have to deal with that. When he's older and more stable, we'll see about telling him."

"But what about Itachi? He basically did Konoha a favor and you are just going to let Sasuke try and kill him? What happens if he did some how managed to actually kill him? Finding out after the fact that his brother actually did it to help Konoha and he just killed him, he still might be devastated. They were closer to each other when they were younger than anyone else. I mean, Sasuke wanted to be just like Itachi!" Dai said passionately.

The other two started at him in surprise for a minute before Kakashi started to nod thoughtfully. "Tsunade was talking about giving him a pardon and reinstating him as an active member of the shinobi of Konoha."

"What?! He basically tortured Sasuke-kun! He is a member of a criminal organization! There is no way that she can reinstate him!!" she shrieked, catching the attention of Jaraiya as he entered into the room after seeing the ANBU out.

"Talking about Itachi, I take it?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes." Kakashi said calmly.

"Keep your voice down." Dai snapped angrily as he patted Zoe's back. The shrieking had woken her up again and she was protesting the rough treatment her ears had been subjected to. Standing, he turned to Kakashi and jerked his head for him to follow. "Bring the teme, I'll show you where to put him until you leave."

Kakashi nodded and stood up, picking up the limp body of his student and slinging him non-to gently over his shoulder. He followed him out the door, Sakura and Jaraiya behind him, as the ascended the stairs to the second floor where he lead them to the room that was now going to be a guest room as the owner no longer needed it.

Opening the door, to the room, he gestured to the girly bed and chuckled at the sight of Sasuke laying on it. "He can stay in here for now, but I don't want him here after he wakes up."

"Understandable." Kakashi said as he turned away after tossing him on the covers.

Sakura gave them both a glare before going over and placing Sasuke under the covers and making him comfortable.

"Well, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." Jaraiya said cheerfully and Kakashi nodded. "It's a long trip back. We might as well hit the bathhouse to freshen up. Come on Sakura, I'm sure you want to relax before we head out." He said to the pink haired girl who nodded and slowly left the side of the bed where she had been sitting, running her hand through the raven locks.

"I'll see you guys later than. It's about time to feed this little one." Dai said with a gentle smile at the still slightly fussing infant in his arms.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Jaraiya said quietly, a gentle smile on his face as he, too, looked at Zoe.

"Oh, by the way, so is so cute! Congratulations!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile. "She looks just like you! When we get back, can I hold her?"

"We'll see." He hedged, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of his slightly violent female teammate holding his child. To many times had she smashed him for nothing kept popping into his head to be completely comfortable with the idea.

Her smile dimmed a little, but she nodded and she turned and followed the two older men out the door. Hearing the front door open, then close behind them, he let out a sigh and left the room, heading for the nursery to change the soggy diaper before heading to the kitchen to make a bottle for the hungry baby that was now loudly making her discomfort known to the world.

OOOOOO

Itachi looked up at the house that he had tracked Dai to and gathered his nerve. He was nervous. It had been about five, almost six months since the cd had come out and he was only now ready to come and see Dai, to talk to him about what had happened. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and knocked on it firmly. Faintly, he could hear a voice calling out for him to wait a minute.

When the door opened, he gazed in shock at the baby cradled in the arms of the man he loved.

"Itachi…" Dai whispered, shocked, tears forming in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks.

Itachi turned around, prepared to leave again. Obviously, it was over and never going to happen again. They had a child together!

"No! Wait, please! Let me explain, Itachi. I love you!" Dai exclaimed as he stumbled forward and wrapped an arm around the stiff man, the baby carefully held in his other arm.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, but didn't walk away. After a minute of feeling the tears soaking into his clothes, he turned and looked down into the blue eyes, seeing the hopelessness and love in them. "Where is her mother?" he asked flatly and Dai flinched.

"Dead. In childbirth."

Nodding, Itachi jerked his head back towards the open doorway. Dai let a faint, happy smile grace his lips before fresh tears welled up again. He roughly brushed them away, then lead the way back into the house.

After they were both situated in the living room, he opened his moth, but was beaten to the punch by Itachi who asked quietly, "Why?"

"I was so lonely and hurt after you left the last time. On the anniversary of the first time we made love, I went out and got smashed with Misato. She reminded me so much of you that I couldn't help myself. I just wanted you back so bad that I slept with her, trying to make believe that it was you." Dai said looking down at the product of that night.

"It was the only time we ever slept together. She got pregnant from that one time, though I didn't know till later. The last time I saw you, I was so depressed again, that I went out and got drunk. It was just like the first time. I just wanted to be with you and she just wanted to help me feel better." Dai took a deep, unsteady breath before plowing on, not once looking up into the charcoal eyes that he loved so much, afraid of what he would see in them if he did.

"After you left, I sent her home and found your present on the pillow. It sent me off the deep end for a while. If I hadn't had my music, I probably would have killed myself." He said bluntly, his voice quivering with the strain to keep it even.

He suddenly found strong arms wrapped around him. That gentle touch broke the last thread of his control and he began sobbing into the long black hair of the man that he loved so deeply.

Itachi just knelt there and held him as he release all his pain and guilt at what had happened. Just seeing the pain that Dai was going through made him realize that it was just as much his fault as Dai's. If he hadn't practically abandoned him, he would have never slept with her and he would have never been hurt by seeing them together like he had.

It was his fault. He couldn't even blame Dai anymore.

After the storm of weeping was through, Dai sat back, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. "I'm so sorry, Itachi." He whispered hoarsely.

"It's my fault." Itachi said firmly, ignoring the frantically shaking head.

"No it's not! If I had been stronger, I would have never giving in like I did."

"You are strong, but I pushed you to far. I left. Again. I left you alone with even saying goodbye and I didn't even send you a note or anything to make you believe that I was coming back." Itachi said firmly. Looking into the watery blue eyes, he made a decision.

"When I was seven, my uncle and cousin raped me. It's what released my sharingan, what made me work so hard at being as good as I could as fast as I could so that it wouldn't happen again. No one believed would believe me if I said that they had done it because he was a counsel member and anyone would do it and probably would. My parents knew and didn't care. And when I got older, I heard a rumor that they were going to do the same to Sasuke. That's why I killed everyone. But I didn't want him to know why, he loved our parents, especially our mother."

"I just found out that Tsunade investigated the Uchiha and found out a lot about what they were up to. Prostitution, slavery, treason. They were going to kill the Third and put your father as Hokage." Dai said softly and Itachi looked at him in shock, though your could barely see it on his face unless you knew him well enough it see past his blank mask.

"Oh! And they are even thinking about reinstating you into the active shinobi ranks, pardoning you and taking you out of the bingo books. They think you killed them because you found out about what they were planning."

"That was a part of it, but it was more to protect Sasuke from the others than to protect the Hokage. After all, I don't think any of the Uchiha could have defeated him and the team of ANBU that protected him. None of them were strong enough to take me down, much less them." Itachi admitted softly.

"They were not going to tell Sasuke until he was older and more stable, regardless of the fact that he would still be trying to kill you. And if you accepted their offer and moved back to Konoha, he would find out sooner rather than later anyway." Dai said frowning at the thought of all the problems that could bring about.

"I wouldn't accept, even if they did offer." Itachi said firmly. "There was so much corruption, and it wasn't only in the Uchiha family. A couple of the ruling council also was in on the slavery and prostitution. That's why it got so bad. The council could convict anyone without the hokage's approval and send them to prison. It was child's play to slip them out of the jail and sell them to other countries and just say that they got killed in a fight or something."

"And the Third never knew about it?!" Dai exclaimed, and then gently hushed Zoe as she startled and started to cry.

"He had his suspicions, but could never prove it. They covered their tracts much to well."

Dai was silent for a couple of minutes after that, just letting everything he now knew soak in and settle in his mind. Deciding to change the subject, he looked up into the charcoal eyes and said, "Misato's dying wish was for me to go and find you and set things right between us." He gave a low chuckle at the surprised look in Itachi's eyes before he continued.

"She wanted us to get back together and raise Zoe. She said we would be great fathers, but she felt sorry for the first boyfriend that Zoe brought home. She said we would probably scare him to death."

Itachi chuckled at the picture that thought brought up, and then sobered. "I would love for that to happen, but the others are planning to capture you soon. Until they are taken care of, we would never be safe."

"How did they find me?"

"Your picture on your cd."

"Damn." Dai growled, holding Zoe tighter. "And they would have no problem killing Zoe to get to me."

"None at all." Itachi confirmed.

"Fuck. We need to keep her safe! I mean Sasuke already threatened to kill her today, I don't need them after her too!" he babbled frantically, not seeing Itachi's eyebrows arch downward at what his little brother had done.

"He did what?"

"Hm?" Dai asked as he stopped babbling and looked up at the suddenly activated sharingan eyes in front of him. "Oh, he attacked me and was shouting that he was going to kill the both of us as I'm a demon and she's probably it's spawn. It's like he went off the deep end."

"And where might my dear little brother be now?"

"Upstairs, knocked out. Kakashi-sensei blocked his chakara and he passed out. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to come here and see me and on top of that, all his babbling about me being a demon broke the Third's law. So he's in pretty big trouble anyway."

"I think I'll go have a chat with my little brother." Itachi said coldly as he stood up from where he had been kneeling in front of Dai.

"Don't kill him." Dai said firmly.

"I won't. I'll just make him wish I had."

OOOOOO

Sasuke opened his eyes with a groan.

"What the fuck happened?"

Looking around the room, he grimaced in horror at the various shades of purple that were everywhere. The walls were a light purple, the carpet much darker. The dresser and end tables were cherry wood, but the bed coverings that lay on top of him were purple flowers on a cream background. Everything was purple!

Sitting up, he shoved the covers off of him and shakily put his feet on the floor. A wave of dizziness washed over him for a moment and he closed his eyes with a groan. When he opened them again after a minute, a pair of sandals was right in front of him. Following the path of the legs up past a black cloak with red and white clouds on it to the bright red spinning eyes, he gulped in terror. The expression on his older brother's face was a mix of disappointment and pure anger.

"Hello, little brother. I think we need to have a little talk."

A.N.

Hi!! I bet you thought I had disappeared again! Well, my computer died and I don't have the money to replace or fix it right now. I'm so pissed because I have pics on there of my kids for the past eight months since I moved that I hadn't had printed out yet. And they are GONE!!

Anyway, I wrote this at work. I'm not supposed to use the computer here for anything but work, so don't tell my boss, ok? -

Shinigami-chan


	11. memories and a concert

Chapter 10

_**Warning.**_ _**Please read this note before continuing. It's important!!**_

The first half of the chapter is a little hard to deal with. I sickened myself when I wrote this. Pedophiles are disgusting creatures that should be put down. The fact that Itachi's parents basically pimped him out at such a young age is disgusting and horrifying and makes me want to go out and kill something.

The reason I went through and put it in this story is that I've heard a lot about this shit lately. A friend of mine found out that her nephew was being assaulted by his father and his girlfriend, only to find out not even two weeks later that her fiancée's son, was being assaulted by his mother's boyfriend, who which, by the way was already convicted of raping his daughter. Her excuse, she doesn't think he would do that to a boy, only girls. Bullshit!!

And then on top of that, I found out that my mother's cousin, who was the head of a department in a hospital, and I'm not going to say which one, or what department, is on trial or was on trial for basically the same thing! I don't know if it was his daughter or what, and I don't want to know.

Anyway, more people need to know that it could happen it anyone, anywhere. It could be your best friend. It could be your next-door neighbor. It could be someone in your family. Keep your eyes out for any weird behavior in kids. My friend out about her soon to be stepson when he tried to breastfeed off of his dad. When asked about it, he said he saw her breastfeeding his little half brother. But she didn't breastfeed him.

So I have to say, talk to your kids. Ask if anyone has touched them or made them kiss them or something. Sorry, I had to get that off of my chest. I know this chapter might lose me a lot of readers, but it is a serious issue in the world and more people need to think about it.

Chapter 10

"Well, little brother, I think we need to have a little talk." Itachi murmured as he entered the room.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get to feet. In a flash, Itachi was across the room and had him by the throat, lifting him into the air to stare into his eyes.

"So not only do you want to kill me, but all of us as well." He whispered and Sasuke glared at him.

"You killed our entire family! Why would you care if the demon and it's spawn die or not?"

Without a word, Itachi activated the highest form of the sharingan and brought his little brother into a world of red and black.

Sasuke looked around, trying to find his brother as his voice echoed around him. "Do you know why I killed them?" Itachi's voice asked.

"You wanted to test your limits." Sasuke growled as he spun around, searching for him.

"I think it's time you know the truth."

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't move, couldn't blink as the scenery around him changed. A small child, obviously a very young Itachi, was running down the road, smiling and laughing joyfully, something Sasuke couldn't ever remember Itachi ever doing. A small smile sometimes, yes, but not his full-face smile.

While his mind was still boggling at a happy Itachi, he watched horrified as their uncle and cousin trapped him within himself with their sharingan and raped him. He heard what they said and shuddered.

The scenes flashed through, some seeming to go fast, some dragging slowly as though they were more important than others. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he realized that was exactly what was happening. Itachi was showing him what had happened to him, quickly and the information he need more slowly so that he would understand.

He watched as their father arranged for Itachi to service numerous men as a sex toy. He saw what them men would do to him and cried for what he had never known that Itachi had gone through. One scene struck him harshly. He had always loved his mother. She was a kind, considerate woman who had never raised a hand to him, had always comforted him when he was unhappy or hurt.

OOOOOO

**WARNING! I disturbed myself writing this. If rape of a child disturbs you, (and it should!) skip this part. If you can stomach it, go ahead and read. I shocked myself by writing this. Itachi is 9 in this scene. I will put a marker at the end of it so that the people, who don't want to read it, don't have to.**

OOOOOO

"Now Itachi, I want you to do a really good job tonight. There are some very important men coming to see you!" she said as she pushed on his back to make the, now, nine year old Itachi, bend over the sink in the bathroom in their house. Once he was in position, she picked up a long piece of tube and quickly shoved it into his ass.

"_Mother, I don't understand why…" he was cut off as she slapped him across the back of the head._

_She started pumping the warm water from the bucket on the floor into him as she snapped, "I don't understand why you keep saying that! It's never going to change. These men are very important; the least you con do is take care of their needs! And you should be honored! Orochimaru himself is coming here tonight! It is an honor, so stop whining and do what you were taught."_

_Itachi groaned in pain as his stomach started to extend as the warm water filled him up completely. Finally, she stopped pumping and slipped the tube out, immediately shoving a small but plug into the hole to keep the water inside._

"_Now stand up and lets get you ready." _

_Slowly he pushed himself upright, groaning in pain from the water inside him as it shifted with him. He stood facing the mirror as she brushed his long hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. Spinning him around with a hand on his arms, she put thick eyeliner on him to make his eyes pop, glitter on his face and clear gloss on his lips to make them luscious. She also painted his fingernails a bright crimson._

_Finally, she spun him around again and bent him back over this sink, grabbing the handle of the but plug and pulling it out quickly. "Now don't you dare make a mess this time." she snapped. "If you do, I won't make sure you're stretched enough for the men." _

_Itachi shuddered as he remembered the pain the last time he wasn't stretched before servicing them. Obediently, he clenched his ass muscles and quickly waddles over to the toilet, barely making it before the water came gushing out of him._

_Once he was finished and had rinsed himself off, she pulled him back to the sink and pushed him down once more. With quick fingers, she pushed lube up into him and began stretching him. She took her time and made sure he was well stretched before she pulled her fingers out and shoved a large plug into him._

"_Ok, now we need to finish up. They should be here in just a few minutes." She said, a large smile on her face. Grabbing him by arm, she steered him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and pushed him over to one of the bedposts. _

_He grabbed the post as she positioned a corset around his small waist and began lacing it up the back. Jerking harshly to get it as tight as she could, she forced the air out of his lungs, the hard ribs of the corset forcing his waist smaller, giving him a more feminine figure. Once it was laced up, she gestured for him to turn around and she helped him into a pair of black and red lace panties that matched the corset and a sheer black robe, along with dainty black satin slippers._

_Gingerly, he sat on the bed as she left to see if the men were ready for him yet._

"_I wish… oh, what's the use? I'm just a whore for them. One day, I will be stronger and I will never let them do anything like this to Sasuke." He said bitterly as he thought about his newborn brother._

_The door open quickly and his mother stuck her head in. "Well, come on, they're here!" she exclaimed, gesturing urgently and Itachi stood up and moved to the door._

"_Now don't forget, when they are using your mouth, make sure to relax your throat so that you don't gag and try to hum a little, they seem to like that and above all, anticipate what they want. They give us enough money for these parties to make sure that they don't have to ask you for anything, just do it for them first." She whispered urgently as she ushered him down the hall to the bedroom that was always kept locked unless they were throwing one of their parties._

"_Gentlemen, here he is!" she exclaimed as she entered the room, Itachi right behind her, his face towards the floor. "Can I get you anything?" she asked as she looked around at the five men._

"_No, I think we have everything we need." Orochimaru said smoothly as he stood up from the bed._

"_Well, then. Enjoy!" she said and swept from the room._

_Itachi looked at the men for a moment, then moved forward. He approached the bed and crawled up on the smooth black coverlet that had a large Uchiha fan right in the middle of it. Before he could curl up on it, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a naked lap._

"_You look so delicious, my little one." A smooth low voice purred in his ear as the man ground himself against the boy. Looking over his shoulder, Itachi saw it was none other than Orochimaru who had him in his grasp._

_The man's long tongue spilled out of his mouth and licked up the side of Itachi's neck to his ear where it flicked about for a moment before retreating._

"_You taste wonderful."_

_With an abrupt move, Orochimaru shoved Itachi off his lap and onto all fours on the bed before shredding the robe, leaving him in just the reveling clothes underneath._

_With a quick grab, he ripped the large plug out of the tiny ass, causing Itachi to whimper in pain for a moment before he controlled himself and fell silent once more. With no warning, Orochimaru shoved into him brutally, causing him to writhe in pain for a moment before he began to pump harshly into him._

_Another man appeared before Itachi and suddenly a cock was shoved down his throat, causing him to gag before he controlled himself enough to take it down his throat, something no child should ever be able to do._

_The rape continued for a long time. Hours passed, the men exchanged places with each other so that all could get a turn, and slowly Itachi started to pass out from the pain. _

_OOOOOO_

_Ok, the rape is over, but the violence isn't! Itachi has his revenge on these assholes!_

_OOOOOO_

_He was brought back to full awareness by a sharp pain where Orochimaru, who was once again behind him, sank his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder. Feeling chakara building in the spot, he ripped himself away, tearing open his shoulder in the process. _

_Whirling around, his sharingan gaining the third coma like mark, he attacked the snake like man. He tore into him, punching and kicking with everything he had, lacquered nails ripping into the face and trying for the eyes. Within moments, Orochimaru was off the bed and lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, bleeding heavily and knocked out._

_Like a whirlwind, Itachi went after the others, who had frozen at the fury of the attacks. Finding a kunai on the floor near the bed from where one of the men had cut the laces on the corset, he scooped it up and slashed one of the men's throat almost all the way back to the spinal cord. The man toppled over and Itachi dove over him to get the man behind him. He stabbed the blade into one of the man's eyes before ripping it out and gutting him._

_Leaving the second man to scream in pain and try and gather his intestines, he spun and glared at the remaining two men who were backing up slowly, trying to get to the door and to the safety of the hall._

_Lunging forward, he opened the man on the right from his throat down to his navel before slamming the blade into his temple, killing him immediately, before turning to the other man who was now at the door and had it opened half way._

_Running the few feet between them, Itachi tackled the man out into the hall where he sprawled on his back, Itachi sitting on his chest. Just as he brought the kunai down, aiming for the throat, a pair of hands roughly grabbed him around the waist and jerked him off._

"_Itachi! What the hall are you doing?!" his father yelled as he struggled to hold onto the twisting form in his arms. "I will not put up with this!"_

_Itachi growled and sank his teeth in the arm pinning his arms to his sides and was abruptly knocked out by a harsh blow to his temple._

"No more! Please no more!" Sasuke cried as another memory began to play. This one was no where near as disturbing as the last one was as it was just Itachi spying on his father, listening to a discussion between him and a group of other men about finding a replacement for Itachi as he was to dangerous now to be used anymore.

He watched scene after scene of Itachi pushing himself to be stronger and better to get out from under the thumb of his family, of his family planning and plotting the use of children in prostitution, in slavery. Finally he saw his mother and father planning to get rid of Itachi and begin Sasuke's training into the world that his brother had escaped from.

Sasuke sobbed as the memories stopped playing and he was released from his imprisonment, falling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. Surprisingly, Itachi left him alone in the nightmare world for a long time, just thinking about what he had seen and crying himself out.

Finally, Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke and was immediately tackled into a hug, something Sasuke hadn't done since he was about four years old.

"Why… why would they do that?!" Sasuke sobbed with renewed tears as Itachi wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, something he had longed to do for years.

"Our family was very corrupt. I couldn't just sit there and let you go through what I did. I had to stop them." Itachi murmured quietly and Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered and Itachi hugged him tighter.

In a flash, they were back in the real world and Sasuke collapsed to his knees, and Itachi scooped him up into his arms and placed him back on the bed. Sitting next to him, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, cuddling him to his side as Sasuke continued to cry.

"Are things settled between you two?" Dai asked quietly and Itachi nodded.

"Good, then I'll just go make some lunch for everyone." Turning around, he left the room to give the two brothers some time alone.

OOOOOO

Five Months Later

OOOOOO

"Are you ready?" Dai shouted into a microphone.

The crowed roared back enthusiastically.

"I can't hear you! I said ARE YOU READY?!" as the crowd roared again he shouted, "Well then, lets get it started!"

_**Ladies and gentlemen please**_

_**Would you bring your attention to me?**_

_**For a feast for your eyes to see**_

_**An explosion of catastrophe**_

_**Like nothing you've ever seen before**_

_**Watch closely as I open this door**_

_**Your jaws will be on the floor**_

_**After this you'll be begging for more**_

_**Welcome to the show**_

_**Please come inside**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, good evening**_

_**You've seen that seeing is believing**_

_**Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding**_

_**Please check to see if you're still breathing**_

_**Hold tight 'cause the show is not over**_

_**If you will please move in closer**_

_**You're about to be bowled over**_

_**By the wonders you're about to behold here**_

_**Welcome to the show**_

_**Please come inside**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Welcome to the show**_

_**You came alone**_

_**Please come inside**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**Boom, do you want it?**_

_**Boom, do you need it?**_

_**Boom, let me hear it**_

As the song ended there was another roar from the crowd. Dai laughed quietly in amusement. This was their final stop on the tour, Dai hometown, Konoha. In the front row, he could see Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Sakura jumping and cheering like everyone else. Kiba, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Shikimaru, just sat there with glances at the girls going crazy around them. Lee was going as wild as the girls, ranting about the flames of youth.

Scattered throughout the crowd, he could see the sensei to the teams that he had left behind, along with Anko, and all the others he had know growing up. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune were in the Hokage's box, the women going crazy as well.

The concert was taking place in the stadium where the chunin exam had taken place so many years before.

"It's great to be here!" Dai called out and got an answering scream from the crowd. "It's been a long time since I was here last, not that many of you probably recognize me, but it's good to be home."

The crowd looked at each other in puzzlement at this statement, even as he gestured to the wings. "This next song was one that I wrote with the help of a Latino song writer from outside the Hidden Countries. We had decided at the last moment not to put it on our debut cd, so you guys are the first to ever hear it besides the band. As none of us can play guitar like Santana, this is prerecorded, but I will still be singing and we have two people who will dace for you!" he said and two people stepped out of the wings, one male, the other female.

Dai had to chuckle as he looked at the female. They were both shadow clones, but the female was the feminine version of Itachi wearing a black and red dress that was off the shoulder and tight through the bodice, but full and flowing on the skirt that hit 'her' ankles, with red heels that secured at the ankles.

The man looked like Dai, but he had long blond hair without the streaks and the scars, including the whisker ones on his cheeks were gone. In fact, he looked a lot like the fourth Hokage to the audience.

Just as he was about to signal one of the techs to start the music, he heard a voice yelling at him to hold on. To his great shock, Carlos Santana himself walked out on stage holding his guitar.

"I told you I would be back when you made it big." Santana said with a grin as he pulled Dai into a quick hug.

"It's great to see you! This is such a shock!" Dai exclaimed before turning back to the bewildered crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Santana! He will be joining the band to play the song he helped me write called, Into the Night!" he shouted and the crowd went wild. Dai could see his producer's shocked face as the band came back out with their instruments and got ready to play.

"We practiced the song, but no one can play your part right, that's why we were just going to go with the taped version." Dai said softly and got a grin from Santana.

"Is no problem, I'm glad I heard about this concert in enough time to play with you again." Santana said just as quietly as he prepared himself.

As the music started, the male dancer just stood there looking at the female dancer as she started to slowly dance; a little turn here to make the skirt billow out, a little dip there, her arms raising into the sky with artistic flicks of her wrists.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**_

_**It was love from above that could save me from hell**_

_**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**_

_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

As the drums started to pick up the pace, she began to dance faster. She whirled around the other dancer, who grabbed her hand and spun her in so that she was plastered against his chest for a moment before spinning her back out.

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**_

_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_

_**And we sang**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_

_**We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

They were a whirlwind as the spun and dipped and danced together to the delight of the crowd.

_**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**_

_**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**_

_**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**_

_**The room left them moving between you and I**_

They were so close together; you couldn't have even slipped a piece of scroll in between them. They stared into each other's eyes like there was nothing else around them and for a moment it looked like they were going to kiss, before she spun around till they were pressed back to front and continued dancing.

_**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**_

_**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**_

_**And we sang**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_

_**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

Suddenly Santana stepped forward and began a solo on his guitar. As the music continued, the dancers built up into a flurry of movements until suddenly, they stilled.

Santana's guitar fell silent and suddenly the entire band, except the drums, and the dancers were clapping in place of the other instruments.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**_

_**It was love from above that could save me from hell**_

_**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**_

_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**_

_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_

_**And we sang**_

The music was back to full swing, but she was dancing by herself now. She stomped, twirled and danced her way across the stage and around the people on it.

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_

_**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_

_**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

_**Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_

**And we danced on into the night**

As the music ended, the dancers were together again in the center of the stage, once more with her standing in front of him, leaning on him as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her upturned face, even as she slowly reached up and brushed a hand across his cheek lovingly.

The crowd went wild as the dancers took a bow and left the stage. Dai gave Santana another hug, before he, too, left, leaving just the band on the stage.

"What did you think of that?!" Dai yelled out and the crowd got even louder until the ground was fairly quaking with the force.

"This song was written when I was younger and I dedicate it to my love!" Dai said with a sideways look at the wing of the stage where Itachi stood with little Zoe in his arms.

As soon as the driving bass began, the crown went wild. You almost couldn't even hear the music over the people screaming, but when Dai opened him mouth to begin, they quieted down.

_**I can't escape this hell **_

_**So many times I've tried **_

But I'm still caged inside

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself **_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? **_

_**No one would ever change this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal **_

_**(This animal, this animal) **_

_**I can't escape myself **_

_**(I can't escape myself) **_

_**So many times I've lied **_

_**(So many times I've lied) **_

_**But there's still rage inside **_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself **_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? **_

_**No one would ever change this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal **_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself **_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare **_

_**I can't escape this animal **_

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal **_

_**This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) **_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal **_

_**(This animal I have become)**_

Looking out at the crowd, Dai smiled bitterly. 'If only they knew who I really was, they wouldn't like this song as much as they do.' He thought and turned to the band to keep the people from seeing his face, as he knew that he couldn't control his expression at the moment.

"Ok, guys, we are going to do 'Savin' Me' now. I'm kind in that mood after that last one." He said and they nodded solemnly as they knew of his past.

The crowd was startled as a slow song started. It was just so different than the last couple

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Tsunade knew that even though it sounded like it was only about his time in prison, it was also about his time right there in Konoha. Tears started to collect in her eyes as she contemplated all that he had gone through in his short life there.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**And say it for me, say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

Itachi shook his head sadly. He knew that his distance earlier in their relationship had caused Dai a lot of pain. He just wished that he could have saved him from it.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**And say it for me, say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**And say it for me, say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_**And say it for me, say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered, but the cheers were cut off as a voice boomed from the back of the crowd.

"Don't worry, Naruto Uzumaki, you don't need to be saved anymore. It's time." The crowd turned and split apart to show a group of figures dressed in black cloaks with clouds on them. Akatsuki had finally come for Kyuubi.

A/N

I know, you're probably thinking, another note after the huge one at the beginning?! But I had to put it here. I had wanted to get Akatsuki's attack in this chapter like I promised a couple readers, but I just couldn't get it in. This is already 14 pages without the notes, which is longer than my usual chapters, which are 10 pages. If I put it in here, than it would be at least twice as long as the others. Not to mention, I'm not as good with fight scenes as a lot of other people. It will take me a while to write it and it's been a while since I posted a chapter anyway.

This story is almost finished. There will be one, maybe two more chapters and an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with it, despite the disturbing scenes that are in it, especially this chapter.

Shinigami-chan


	12. author's note sorry

11/22/2008

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry, but as you can see this isn't an update. This is why.

First of all, I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter! The fight scene is kicking my ass! I had the first part finished and just had to do that part, but I threw away about a dozen versions of the fight. I was starting to get in the groove, but then, it happened again. My computer crashed again!! I had two hard drives and the big one with all my stuff on it is the one that died! Again!!!!! I had lost everything last time, but my brother in law had got it working, so since I didn't have money to replace it, I kept using it.

Big mistake. Huge. -_-'

I lost everything again and this time there is no getting it to work again. It's gone. The other hard drive still works I believe, but even that I'm not sure about. So now it's going to be even longer until I get this chapter out. I don't even have the time right now to work on it. I have to crotchet seven blankets for my kids and my nieces and nephews. I've finished three and I've started on the fourth. So I have my hands full at the moment. Once Christmas is over or if I finish the blankets before Christmas, I will start working on the next chapter. Again.

Shinigami-chan


	13. End of the Concert

Chapter 12

There was silence in the arena for a moment before a voice piped up.

"Uzumaki? The demon brat?"

"Yes, the 'demon brat'" the leader said, even as an ANBU appeared next to the man that had made the comment. Before they could do anything, Dai spoke up.

"I gave up that name a long time ago. But yes, I am the container of the Kyuubi."

All eyes were on him as he turned to the ANBU. "Leave him alone. I just told everyone anyway. He just said it a minute before." the ANBU looked to the Hokage, who nodded briefly, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Dai looked at her for a moment before turning back to the audience, who had gotten louder and louder as everyone turned to their neighbors to discuss what had just happened. "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted and absolute silence fell as every face turned to him.

"OK, we've established the fact I was once Naruto. Now, you have two choices. You can stay and enjoy the rest of the concert, or you can leave. I mean, just because you hate me, obviously you hate the music, right?" he added sarcastically with a glare at them.

A few people walked out, but most stayed in their seats. "Good, now, let us continue. We will only do four more songs as I'm sure those assholes will like to continue to try and kill me to release kyuubi." he said with a negligent wave of his hand at the cloaked figures standing off to the side, watching everything with bemused expressions.

"What, you think we will just wait until you are finished?"

"Yup."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because you don't really have a choice." Dai said with a smirk as a red shimmering cube encased them from the four versions of Dai that appeared around them. "This shield is made entirely of kyuubi's chakra. You won't be able to break through it without being burned to nothing. Not even ash would be left. Nice huh?"

"Interesting? And where did you learn this one?"

"Itachi. He copied it from the Sound Four, and then I adjusted it to suit me."

"I see. Continue your... concert than."

Dai laughed harshly as he turned towards his band. "You guys ready?" at their hesitant nods he said softly, "How about criminal? That should get them."

Grabbing the mic, he said to the crowd, "OK, and now, on with the show! This next song is called Criminal. I wrote this about a year before I was rescued from a mob of assholes that almost killed me here. I hope you enjoy it." with a dark look on his face he gestured for the band to start. Suddenly he grabbed the mic and started growling words softly in time to the music.

_(malevolent criminal eye)  
(motivation paints my mind)  
(cross the invisible line)  
(and you'll be paid in kind)  
_

The audiance blinked in surpries at the words and the tone. Many looked at each other in confusion while others just stared at him impassivly.

_(malevolent criminal eye)  
(motivation paints my mind)  
(cross the invisible line)  
(and you'll be paid in kind)_

_GET IT!  
HA HA  
HA HA  
HA HA_

The sudden change in volume startled some while it drove others crazy as they began cheering wildly.

_Criminal  
All the suffering  
It makes me think like a  
Criminal  
All the suffering  
When we're alone_

'What suffering?' was the though on many concert goers' minds the older ones believed him to be the demon he housed and they didn't see what they had done to him as a cause for suffering. The younger ones just remembered his always smiling, happy face as he played prank after prank.

_Criminal__  
All the suffering__  
It makes me feel like a__  
Criminal__  
All the suffering__  
When we're alone_

_Tentacle enough for me  
and burn inside in agony  
What power will enable me  
To carry my mission_

_A hunger comming over me  
As I learn to hide the agony  
To make a final remedy  
To close the door once and for all_

_In a world that i dont want to know  
with a message that i never want to send  
To be free from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

_Don't tell me I can not go  
when the wound in me refuses to mend  
deliver me from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

Tsunade closed her eyes in pain as she heard the words her little brother was singing. She had know it was bad, but she had never realised quiet how badly everything had affected him. And this song was written a year before he went missing! How long had it been that bad? Her attenchen snapped back to Dai as he growled into the microphone again.

_(it seems the whole experience is)  
Devil and crippling  
the pain is much more then  
Physical beyond belief  
when we're alone_

_Tentacle enough for me  
and i moan inside in agony  
what power will enable me  
to make this decision_

_Despair is hauling over me  
no way to hide the agony  
inbracing my calamity  
to save myself once and for all_

Kakashi flinched inwardly as he listened. That his student had been in such bad shape and he had never realised it was a blow to him as a teacher and a shinobi. If he had just paid more attechen to Naruto instead of focusing everthing on the Uchiha, so much could have been advoided.

_In a world that i dont want to know  
with a message that i never want to send  
To be free from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

_Don't tell me I can not go  
when the wound in me refuses to mend  
deliver me from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

_Now you want to know  
you want a name  
you want to call me motherf**ker  
Now you want to know  
you want a name  
you want to say it doesn't matter_

_Now you want to know  
you want a name  
you want to call me motherf**ker  
Now you want to know  
you want a name  
you want to say it doesn't matter now_

_Now that you wanna know  
now you wanna name  
now you wanna place  
now you wanna time  
now you want it all_

_Now that you wanna know  
now you wanna name  
now you wanna place  
now you wanna time  
now you want it all  
now_

_In a world that i dont want to know  
with a message that i never want to send  
To be free from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

_Don't tell me I can not go  
when the wound in me refuses to mend  
deliver me from all of this  
i want you to quicken my end_

_Don't say that it isn't so__  
im on a path that you'll never comprehend__  
set me free from all of this__  
i need you to quicken my end_

As the song came to a close, there was silence for a moment as everyone absorbed the fact that he had suffered so much without anyone being aware. Then the cheers started and they grew until the stands were quaking with the force.

Looking out at the cheering fans, Dai unexpectedly felt depression sweeping over him. This place, these people, had made his life a living hell when he was younger, and yet now they were cheering for him. It was a bittersweet feeling. He had longed to be accepted for his entire life, and never received it except from very few people. Now these people knew who he really was and were cheering whole heartedly for him, as if he was just a regular guy and they hadn't tortured him for years with their scorn and hatred, not to mention any weapon some of them could get their hands on.

Shaking his head, he turned to the band and said "Lets do that one that Misato wrote. I feel the urge to change the mood a little bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. And I know the perfect girls to dance too." Dai smirked before he turned to the crowd once again.

"Ok, this song was written by one of our band members who has died. She was one of the original members and the best keyboard player and synthesizer. Niwa Misato wrote this song not to long after she joined the band but she didn't want to put it in the album as she thought it was just to different from our other songs. After she died, we took her copy of the song and decided that we would not play it. We will play her copy of the song for you and I am going to ask for a few brave souls to come up and join us on stage to put on the show that she would have wanted." Dai said as the stage began to shift and their instruments were pulled off stage, clearing the way.

Once the stage was clear, he turned back to the crowd and said, "Now remember, you do not have to come up when I call your names. It is completely up to you if you are brave enough to get up in front of all these people and dance to a song you have never heard before." He smirked at the outraged looks some people gave him, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he was going to call people up to make possibly fools of themselves or for implying that they might be cowards if they decided not to.

"OK, with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Anko, Hanabi, and Kurenai please come up to the stage? I know that you girls would be able to handle this just fine. I would ask Tsunade and Shizune to come up as well, but they are just way to old and dignified to do that!" He exclaimed as he smirked evilly at them.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BRAT!" Tsunade shouted as she shook her fist at him.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret how old you really are." he teased and got snickers from the crowd.

Laughing as he turned back to the audience, he said, "Well, are you ladies coming?"

There was dead silence that stretched out longer and longer as his eyes scanned the crowd. Finally after a few seconds, he forced a smile and said, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to have a few shadow clones do the dancing instead." Quickly he formed a half dozen clones and henged them into random looking girls in tight club clothes.

As he was doing that, a huge screen descended from above the stage and flickered to life. A home made movie began playing, drawing people's attenchen to it.

"_Ok, Dai, just stand still!" a woman's voice laughed. _Jerking his head up, Dai started at the large screen.

"_No, you just want me to look stupid!" the Dai on the screen pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I wouldn't do that to you, now would I?"_

"_Yes."_

_Laughing, the caera was put down on something still pointed at Dai and a woman with long hair walked in view, her stomach gently rounded the slightest bit with pregnacy._

"_Don't worry, I turned off the camera, no one will see you, I promise!" she said with a smirk._

"_Fine. How does this dance go again?" he said defeated._

"_Just do what I do." she said, her smirk changing into a full blown georgous smile._

Dai smiled bitter sweetly at the screen as he watched Misato lead him through the dance for the song.

"_Ok, I think you got it now." Misato said as she casually started walking over towards the camera._

"_I don't know why you wanted me to do this now. We are not going on tour till after you have the baby." he said._

"_Yes, but, I just wanted something to show the guys later when they come over tonight."_

"_What? But you said...! You recorded that? I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as he jumped at her. The camera was dropped with a startled shreak, soon followed by laughter as the picture tilted sideways as it showed Dai pin Misato down and tikled her._

The screen went dark and after a moment. "That beautiful lady was Misato. She was only with us for a short time, but we all loved her in our own ways and she is dearly missed."

After a moment of silence by the band, the screen light up once more showing another video.

It opened in dance studio with Misato, Dai, and a couple shadow clones were spread out around the area. It was obviously another home video but the song when it started obviously had been relaid over it to give it a professional quality.

_[Chorus:Repeat x2] __  
Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up_

The dancers on the screen mirrored the ones on the screen and began to move.

_Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
_

As the first verse began, Misato took the lead while Dai and the clones were doing the back ground dancing.

_It goes one by one __even__ two by two __  
Everybody on the __floor__ let me __show__ you how we do __  
Lets go dip it low __then__ you bring it up slow __  
Wind it up 1 __time__wind__ it __back__ once __more__  
__  
Run, run, run, run __  
Everybody __move__ run __  
Lemme see you __move__ and __  
Rock it til the grooves done __  
__  
Shake it til the __moon__ becomes the sun (Sun) __  
Everybody in the __club__give__ me a run (Run) __  
If you __ready__ to __move__ say it (Yeah Yeah) __  
One __time__ for your __mind__ say it (Yeah Yeah) __  
__  
Well I'm __ready__ for ya __  
Come let me __show__ ya __  
You __want__ to __groove__ I'ma __show__ you how to __move__  
Come __come__  
_

By this point, the dancers on both the stage and the screen were into it and just having a blast dancing to the song.

_Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up_

_Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
__  
Hey Mr. __  
Please Mr. DJ __  
Tell me if you hear me __  
Turn the __music__ up __  
__  
Hey Mr. __  
Please Mr. DJ __  
Tell me if you hear me __  
Turn the __music__ up__  
_

Suddenly, the crowd was shocked as Hinata, followed by her sister Hanabi jumped up on to the stage. Hinata, knowing that her bulky jacket would just get in the way of some of the moves of the dance, removed it and tossed it to the side of the stage. Underneath was something more up Anko's alley than what many thought of Hinata, especially since she almost never took off her jacket. What she revealed was a long sleeved fishnet shirt. The only thing covering her large breasts was a piece of cloth wrapped around them a few times, showing generous cleavage. Combined with the tight shorts, shorter than her normal work shorts, and her long hair, many of the man in the audience had to reach for tissues to stop the blood that was flowing from their noses.

Ignoring them, she approached Dai and stood next to him, her sister joining them on his other side. They quickly joined in the dance, being almost as good as Dai and the clones.

Dai smiled at them as he continued to dance.

_It goes one by one __even__ two by two __  
Everybody in the __club__ goin' be rockin' when I'm through __  
Let the __bass__ from the speakers run through ya sneakers __  
Move both ya feet and run to the __beat__  
__  
Run, run, run, run __  
Everybody __move__ run __  
Lemme see you __move__ and __  
Rock it til the grooves done __  
__  
Shake it til the __moon__ becomes the sun (Sun) __  
Everybody in the __club__give__ me a run (Run) __  
If you __ready__ to __move__ say it (Yeah Yeah) __  
One __time__ for your __mind__ say it (Yeah Yeah) __  
__  
Well I'm __ready__ for ya __  
Come let me __show__ ya __  
You __want__ to __groove__ I'm a __show__ you how to __move__  
Come __come_

Slowly the other ladies called began to come up and arrange themselves around Dai. Finally, he had to dispel the clones to make room for the girls who all had a blast dancing. Surprisingly enough, Hinata and Anko where the best dancers. They were all graceful enough to make a professional jealous due to their shinobi training, but those to stood out from the rest. They had a fluid sensuality to them that had even more having nose bleeds as Anko had also removed her coat.

Dai was just grateful that there wasn't any small kids in the audience.

_[Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up_

_Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
__  
Hey Mr. __  
Please Mr. DJ __  
Tell me if you hear me __  
Turn the __music__ up __  
__  
Hey Mr. __  
Please Mr. DJ __  
Tell me if you hear me __  
Turn the __music__ up __  
__  
Okay everybody get __down__ if you __feel__ me __  
Put your __hands__ up to the ceiling __  
__  
Everybody get __down__ if you __feel__ me __  
Come and put your __hands__ up to the ceiling __  
__  
Okay everybody get __down__ if you __feel__ me __  
Put your __hands__ up to the ceiling __  
__  
Okay everybody get __down__ if you __feel__ me __  
Come and put your __hands__ up to the ceiling __  
__  
Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up_

_Come Mr. DJ __song__ pon de __replay__  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up __  
All the gyal pon the __dance__floor__ wantin' some __more__ what __  
Come Mr. DJ won't you __turn__ the __music__ up_

As the song ended, the girls gathered around Dai to give him a hug and then began returning to their places in the crowd.

"That was awesome! Lets give these lovely ladies a round of applause everyone!" Dai shouted into the microphone.

The response was nearly overwhelming as the crowd roared their approval.

"Now I know I had said four songs, but I think we will do just one more and then end this. I can see some of you are getting edgy with the big red demon infused box containing the people that wants to destroy everything." Dai said calmly as the band's equipment was moved back onto the stage.

"So the last song we will do tonight is one that I think is perfect for our current situation."

Whispering to his band he smirked for a moment before turning back to the crowd. "It's called Indestructible. That's all the info you're going to get."

Suddenly, a siren went off surprising the crowed. They looked around for a reason, before suddenly the band began playing. They realized then that it was a part of the song.

_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again_

Tsunade sat up straight as the words penetrated her mind. He had wanted to come home but had wanted to prove that he was worthy of his dream first. Even after leaving, apparently abandoning his dream of being a Hokage to follow another, here was her proof that he had never given up, on that or his promise to protect his special people, as he had proved when he had set up that containing field._  
__  
No explanation will matter after we begin__  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within__  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend__  
You will discover a war you're unable to win__  
_

Now the crowed was being to notice just how serious Dai was. They could tell that he meant every word. It wasn't just another song to him. This was the real him.

_I'll have you know  
That I've become_

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

'Self-confidant, aren't we?' Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret_

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

Dai looked at the cube of red energy and smirked knowingly at them. They were going to die.

_I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

The crowd went wild as the song ended. "Thank you Konoha for coming!" Dai shouted over the noise, sending the crowd into louder screams and cheers. Once the crowd had quieted, he continued.

"Now, if all civilians could please exit and go to your designated shelters. The Hokage will send the rest after you. I want none of you to get hurt, so be careful." He said and people began filing out. Looking at Tsunade, who had sent Shizune to oversee the evacuation, he was surprised to see he starring right at him.

"You might want to get out of here, Grandma. Wouldn't want to deprive Konoha of yet another Hokage before their time."

"I don't think so brat. A Hokage's job is to defend their village. And if that means dying to do it, then so be it. You stood by me, I think it's time to stand by you." She said as she came to stand next to him.

"We think so too." A voice called and the pair turned to see the rest of the Rookie 9, along with their senseis and a few other shinobi that had been befriended by the blonde.

"You won't have to do this yourself." Kakashi said quietly as he placed a hand on Dai's shoulder.

"But…"

"No buts!" Sakura shouted at him. "Just shut up and let us help you, idiot!"

Chuckling, Itachi stepped forward. "You have helped all of us over the years. I think it's time that everyone helped you for once. We may not be as strong as you, but we can help." When Dai opened his mouth, looking around franticly, he added, "And don't worry, she's with the guys in a shelter, They won't let anything happen to her."

"I've missed you," Iruka said as he stepped forward to ruffle Dai's hair, earning himself a half hearted swat. "Don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight for a while."

Laughing with his arms behind his head, looking more like he used to than in a long time, Dai said, "Well, damn. And here I thought it was bad when I was a kid and you used to hound me about studying and taking this serious. You are going to drive me nuts, aren't you?"

Laughing, Iruka nodded before turning to look at the red box of Kyuubi's energy. "Is there a way you can just make the box smaller and smaller unit the get destroyed from contacting the walls?"

"I wish. It would make this so much easier, but unfortunately, it is impossible to change it in any way after it is made. To try and change it, it would destabilize and explode. I tried to change it, but when I managed to change the jutsu enough to make it movable, it made it weak enough that even using Kyuubi's energy, it wouldn't damage them enough before they could get out to make any sort of difference." Dai said with a shake of his head. "And even though the energy comes from me, I can't even get past it to just fight them inside. I have to take the whole thing down."

"Troublesome." Shikimaru sighed as he ruffled his ponytail.

"Yeah, don't I know it!" Dai laughed.

"Well brat. I think it's time to finish this." Tsunade said as he prepared herself.

"Yeah, let's go, you old hag."

With that, Dai dispelled the clones holding the shield in place. And as the energy disappeared and their enemies rushed at them, he smiled and said, "You all better survive, cause if you don't, I'll come after you."

"The same goes for you too, IDIOT!"

A/N

My God, I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this! I am SO sorry! RL has just sucked. I believe I mentioned that I lost my uncle, right? Well, I've also lost a couple friends, one of which I've known for over 22 years when her husband shot first her and then himself in front of their two boys. It was terrible. And then just a few months later, my 82 year old Grandpa had a stroke on both sides of his brain, fell, ended up with massive bleeding in his brain which they couldn't stop, went brain dead and then passes away a week later. Added on to that I've had problems at work, (I'm on my 4th assistant!) problems at home, and have been helping my parents out. My dad isn't doing to well and my mother has had some problems as well. Add in therapy with my 4 year old son and my daughter who keeps getting susppened from her After School/summer day camp, and it's been like living in hell. Not to mention I am still getting over a nasty case of strep throat bad enough I could barely even drink water.

I'm tired. I'm tired of the drama that is my life. I'm tired of being a single parent of two kids who works all the time. I'm tired of helping everyone else out and never getting a helping hand myself.

But who cares! I finally got this chapter out which has been redone about 18 times and has had to be rewritten 3 times alone from computer crashes and such. And since I have finally given up on trying to write the fight scene, I'm not stressing so much about it! Trust me, it was really bad.

The next chapter should be out within a week or two, but I just wanted to get this up now before I decide it sucks again and end up rewriting it.

Shinigami-chan


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Itachi gazed out the window, not seeing the view of Konoha or the Monument.

'Dai… why? Why would you leave us all alone?' he thought.

"Father, can we go see Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura? They have to have gotten me some presents!" Zoe said happily as she bounced into the room carrying a small vase with flowers in it.

"Well, it is your birthday, darling." Itachi said with a soft smile at his daughter. At seven years old, she was gorgeous with long sunshine hair that went all the way to her knees and crystal blue eyes. She was currently wearing a bright orange sundress with the Uchiha fan in a pattern circling the hem and neckline in midnight blue.

"Yay! She shouted as she put the flowers down on the table and fixed the arrangement. Before spinning around and flinging herself at him.

With a soft chuckle, he scooped her up and gave her a tight hug. With his nose buried in her hair, he just breathed in her scent, a pain in his chest as her scent was so much like his.

Zoe was used to him just holding her when he missed her papa so she just hugged him back as tight as she could and snuggled her head down on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes, just taking comfort from each other and thinking about the missing part of their family. Finally Itachi released his hold on her, putting her down gently and straightened her dress and smoothed her hair back.

"You look so much like him." He whispered with a soft smile at her. Beaming, she hugged his waist before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Come on! Uncle Sasuke should be home now!" As she pulled him out the door, he turned back to look once more into the room before he closed the door and followed his daughter.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in a comfortable chair. His wife chuckled as she leaned down to lay a kiss on the top of his head even as she dumped their one year old in his lap as she turned to waddle her way to the kitchen to finish the birthday dinner for their favorite niece.

At eight months pregnant with twins, she wasn't nearly as graceful as she had once been, but she glowed like only a prego could and just looking at her you could see that she was as happy as she could be. "Your son decided that today would be an awesome day to try and help decorate the nursery for the twins." She called as she stirred a pot on the stove.

With a frown, he looked down at the angelic looking boy on his lap. "You did what, Dai?"

With a big grin at his father, Dai babbled happily at him. At a year old, Dai was able to make himself understood to a certain extent, but the rest was completely unintelligible.

"What did he do?" he called down the hall to Sakura.

Laughing quietly to herself for a moment, she called back, "You really need to see it for yourself."

With a grunt, he stood up, keeping Dai in his arms as he did so and headed down the hall past the kitchen, glancing inside at his wife who was laughing into the soup she was making. Stopping outside of the nursery, he looked at the closed door for a moment before turning to his son. "I hope you knew what you were doing when you tried to help." He muttered before gathering his courage and opened the door.

Looking around his eyes softened as he took in the changes Dai had made. There were pink, blue, green and yellow hand prints along the baseboard circling the entire room except where there was furniture against the walls. There were colored streaks on the cribs blue and green on one, pink and yellow on the other. There were also ribbons of color dancing along the walls above the hand prints as high as the little one could reach. Everything was obviously made by a child as they weaved about, but it showed that he was excited about the babies and wanted to do something for them.

"You did a very good job for the babies Dai, but no more painting the walls, ok?" he said as he laid a kiss on the messy hair that now that he was looking closer still had some paint mixed in with the black.

Turning, he closed the door and headed for the kitchen. Brushing the short curtain aside, he walked up behind Sakura and wrapped his free arm around her distended waist and held her close. "The Dobe would be proud of his namesake." He murmured into her hair and she sighed forlornly.

"I miss him so much." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know. He would have been in there helping Dai with his masterpiece, which is pretty good for a one and a half year old you have to admit." He said softly as he hugged her tighter.

Laughing, she shook her head as she pulled out of his grip to grab her oven mitts as the timer rang on the oven. "He would have added the Leaf symbol across the main part of the wall in pink and blue or something and then would have helped him do a ring of handprints across the top of the wall to match the bottom."

Chuckling he agreed even as the doorbell rang and he turned to answer it. Opening the door, he was hit with an orange cannon ball that slammed into him, making him stager back to try and keep his balance. "Happy Birthday Zoe." He said as he handed Dai to Itachi and scooped her up to give her a tight hug.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she squeezed his neck tightly before pulling back to look him in the face to say in a serious voice. "Did you get me any presents?"

Laughing quietly, he put her down and rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmmm, I don't think I did. I've been so busy with missions, I haven't had time to go get you anything." He said and her face fell.

"But it's my birthday! I'm seven now and you've never forgot to get me anything before!" she exclaimed as she started up at him in shock.

"Don't tease her. You spoil her more than anyone!" Kakashi said as he popped up in the open doorway with Iruka holding a couple of gifts in their arms.

"Sensei." Sasuke said and gestured for everyone to follow him into the living room.

Entering the room, Zoe shrieked in delight as she saw a small mountain of gifts waiting for her on the low table. Laughing the adults settled around the room as Iruka placed their presents down and hurried towards the kitchen to help Sakura.

Within five minutes the room was full to bursting with the rest of the Rookie 9 as well as Tenten, Lee, and Neji, as well as all of their Sensei's and their children. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Iruka had brought out the mountain of food Sakura had prepared as well as the dishes most of the other guests had brought and spread them out on a long table against the wall.

"Can we open the presents now?" Zoe begged as she stared at the mountain that stretched far above her head.

"You can open them now," Itachi started to say and suddenly she had disappeared and wrapping paper was flying. "… now." He finished belatedly as the others almost died laughing.

"She is so much like him!" Hinata said with a fond smile as she blinked back tears at the memories of the hyperactive blonde that flooded her mind.

Zoe had caught the softly spoken words and hurried over to give the woman a hug before diving back into the pile. Hinata smiled sadly as it was something Naruto would have done as well.

After every present she would tackle the person who gave it to her and give her a huge hug and kiss before snatching up another one. Though everyone spoiled her as she was the son of their savior and was being raised by only Itachi, she wasn't spoiled. She was a very thoughtful and sweet child who constantly thought of others before herself. She was also doing extremely well in the art of the ninja.

Itachi, being the gifted ninja that he was, as well as having no idea on how to raise a little girl, had begun to teach her taijutsu when she was three and had recently stepped up her training. Half of the presents she was tearing open were scrolls so that she could further her training. At seven years old, she could do the Uchiha fire jutsus as well as anyone and was also working on many others.

Once the presents were finished and Zoe had lavished the last hug and kiss on the givers, Sakura stood up and hurried into the kitchen as everyone pitched into clean up the mess. Once the room was clean the presents stacked on the table again, Sasuke dimmed the lights as Sakura emerged with a massive cake with seven lit candles on it.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zoe, Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as the cake was placed in front of her. Closing her eyes, she was quiet for a moment and then blew the candles out in one go.

"What did you wish for?" Itachi asked as everyone cheered.

"I wished papa could be here." She said quietly and many of the group had to brush away stray tears at the thought that Naruto had missed so many of her birthdays.

"I know he would want to be here, sweetie, if he could." Itachi said as he brushed her hair out of her face with a slightly shaking hand. Throwing herself into his arms, she cuddled into his strong embrace, giving him comfort even as she took the comfort her offered. After a few minutes, they separated and everyone grabbed plates of cake and ice cream and devoured it.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Hours later, as the sun set in a spectacular sunset; Itachi was back in the room looking out at the Monument. He generally avoided looking at it as it was so painful to see Naruto's face on it along side of the other previous Hokages. Tsunade had proclaimed him Hokage after the battle and no one could refute it after everything he had sacrificed to save them all in that final battle.

"Naruto…" he whispered, soft gray eyes blinking back tears that he refused to let fall. After so many years, the pain still wouldn't cease. It was his constant companion and Zoe could only dull it so much.

With one last glance out the window, he turned to head towards the door, only to be stopped by a sound. Whirling in the doorway he looked back and almost collapsed where he stood. Staggering over, he collapsed into a chair and leaned forward to look into crystal blue eyes he thought he would never get to look into again.

"Ta…chi…" Naruto whispered haltingly.

"Naruto… I've missed you so much." Itachi said, tears falling from his eyes endlessly.

After six years of waiting, Naruto had finally woken up.

A/N:

Tada! It's finally finished! I know this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but this was basically just tying up loose ends.

How many of you thought he was dead? Come on, a show of hands! LOL!

I am just so relieved that this is done. Be happy, I lost my job and I almost didn't even work on it! But I took my sister to get a tattoo done and I figured I could work on it. I wrote most of this there and just finished it when I got home. Now, hopefully I will be able to work some more on Death and the Kitten!

Also, as I am writing this, this story has exactly 100 reviews! Yay! I know that isn't a ton compared to may stories on FF. net, but I only have one other story that has more and that has 103. I'm sure I will get some from my lovely reads telling me they either loved or hated the ending so soon, hopefully it will have the most. I'm happy either way!

Shinigami-chan


	15. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

None of the songs are mine. I am not that talented. Also non of the characters except the ones I made up are mine.

I get no money or anything for this story. It is just for fun.

Shinigami-chan


End file.
